Memories Of A Life Passed On
by Lady Anne MD
Summary: Sort of AU. Lady Une once had a very different life. When Trieze does something very stupid endangering himself and OZ, Une finds herself having to go back to a past she tired very hard to forget; having to break open the cold shell she so carefully built around herself, revealing things about herself and the man she once loved. Can she actually remember what it was like then?
1. Chapter 1: All Of This Can Be Broken

**_A/N:_** _Hello! This fic is going to be an AU story. I'm gonna try and stick to some parts of canon (as in some of the main storyline) but it's defiantly going to be different. It's just how I imagined things for Lady Une and Treize pre-canon and how I would have wanted things to end for them (hint hint; the awful actual ending -_-")._

 _Btw, for anyone interested in my other Une X_ _Treize fic (A Second Chance), I_ _ **will**_ _update soon. So, stay tuned in!_

 _Oh and I'm updating in a couple of days max. Don't forget to review!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters; only the plot is mine._

 ** _Song:_** _Devil's Spoke by Laura Marling._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1:_** _All Of This Can Be Broken_

 _..._

 _That I might be a part of this,  
Ripple on water from a lonesome drip,  
A fallen tree that witnessed me,  
Him alone, him and me_

 _..._

Lady Une felt her legs leading her without making much since of where she was going. She was alone and, despite the hot June weather, cold. For the first time in years she felt coldness growing over her and she felt like she should be shivering, but she wasn't; she was just walking aimlessly. She took a moment to catch her breath. Then it hit her. She had been running around for over an hour–looking for him. She wasn't sure why but a sense of dread overwhelmed her, she needed to find him and fast.

She didn't care for all the looks every soldier and every person in every corridor she walked through looked at her. Or maybe she didn't feel their looks… she just felt the need to keep walking to the only place she knew he would be in. She had to find him. She had to see him, talk to him; try to put some reason into his head! How could he do this?

Lady Une finally got the door and without thinking opened it, only to be faced with the empty room she was positive he would be in. She stood there for a second unable to move or talk, the coldness was unbearable now.

Where did he go? Could he have left the whole place? Everybody had specific orders to inform her of every move he makes! Even his private driver has instructions of informing her of every place he leaves to… that left one possibility. Une moved at last, walked out of the room and to the hotel lobby trying to slow her racing heart praying her guess was right.

It took Une about a minute to find Treize private driver sitting there with some of the workers and she almost let out a sigh of relief. There was one thing she had to make sure of first. She walked to him trying to keep her demeanor professional, even as her whole being was still in shock of what just happened a few minutes before. The driver saluted her and she quickly and casually questioned him if his Excellency took the car. The man nodded and before he could utter a word, Une was out of the hotel large gate, she jumped in one of the cabs that lined the street instructing the driver specifically where to go.

Une didn't really care about the look the Taxi driver gave her uniform, she only cared about getting there as fast as possible. Where _there_ was? She knew she had no way of being one hundred percent sure he would be there but if she knew anything about the man she's been an aide for more than five years, she knew this.

Treize specifically asked her to book their rooms in as much as possible far hotel from where the Romafellar meeting was to be held. He had told her he didn't enjoy the surprise visits those aristocrats tended to give him, especially his uncle; Duke Dermail. That's why she didn't bother telling the driver to go to the hotel they were staying in first; it was at least an hour and half drive and she couldn't waist that time.

She felt her heart beat going a bit slower now that she finally got time to breathe. She still couldn't make since of what Treize was about to do, or what he _has_ done. She couldn't believe he'd throw everything and just…. _God_ , when will she ever understand that man? As much as she has tried for all those years, she had this feeling that all she could understand of Treize to be considered the closest person to him was just scratching the surface; like he was this vast ocean that no discoverer of which ever returns. Trieze was both a puzzle and a fascination to her; she suspected she'd never understand him. And maybe that's the way he wanted after all, maybe he was the one who didn't want her or anyone to get any closer to him.

Une suddenly felt distant memories of two lovers standing on a balcony in the cold air on a Christmas Eve appearing before her eyes; she tried to push the images away but not even the way the Taxi raced through the streets or the way other cars' klaxons went crazy all around her managed to block the memories that all what she was doing and thinking of doing pulled to the surface. She tried to stop them, to think about anything else. God, she even prayed for them to stop, but nothing mattered more than the images her mind was playing over and over again to her.

She closed her eyes tightly and rubbed her temples with her fingers, but it didn't work; if anything it made the images clearer, more alive. She took her glasses off and pulled her hair down trying to stop the horrible headache those images brought to her but she found herself surrendering to the past at last and her mind began by repeating the memories of the first time she met him.

...

 _Many trains and many miles,  
Brought you to me on this sunny isle  
And what of which you wish to speak,  
Have you come here to rescue me?_

 _..._

Une –or Anne as she was called back then—was walking through the corridors of her parents manor on her tiptoes; she was going back to the party holding her dress with one hand and her heels with the other, returning from the garden where she met some of her school friends without her mother's knowledge. Her mother would have possibly killed her if she knew her daughter, the-soon-to-be Lady Anne Marescot, was drinking cheap wine and gossiping about boys in gardens with her friends.

Normally, Anne would have never risked going out like that under her mother's eagle eye, but tonight there was a big party for whichever charity her mother was supporting now and she figured her mother would be a lot busier talking with those aristocrats and their wives to bother with the whereabouts of her only daughter. So, right when the party started, Anne was out through the back door to meet her best friend; Laura. Once she found her, the two left giggling and gossiping before even getting to where they were heading.

Laura had been convincing Anne for a while now of a girls night out like this, well, not _exactly_ a 'night-out' but the basic idea of them being alone to do whatever they wanted not having to worry for her mother's hawk eyes watching their behavior. Anne finally agreed, but she had made Laura swear on a no-boys rule; she knew if boys got in the middle it'll be too big of a secret to keep it _a_ secret. Besides, Laura's family was no different from hers, any boys she'd be bringing would be one of those bigheaded aristocratic rich fools that Anne couldn't stand being around for two seconds. Plus, she would have to behave with them which would kill the idea of being carefree for the night. With that, it left her with Laura and few good old school friends. They stayed out for most of the party and drank cheap wine till Anne finally decided to call it a night and go home before she was too drunk to recognize her own house.

Anne almost giggled at what those aristocratic women her mother spent all her time with would say if they saw her right now; hair ruffled, makeup a mess and both her heels in her hand. _"Oh my god,"_ they'd first say holding their hands to cover their wide opened mouths; _"Lady Eleanor, is that your daughter, Anne, there?"_ And then her mother would look at her with her disapproved look, walk to her then say, _"Anne, darling, that's no way for a lady to behave"_. Of course her voice would never go higher nor lower when she got angry, but after the seventeen Anne years spent with that woman who called herself her mother, she was a perfect expert on how to spot the anger in her voice; her voice would get this weird pitch to it and Anne would know how big her mistake from the clarity of that pitch in her voice. This time, she imagined, it'd be actually clear enough for even those who don't know how to spot her disapproval to hear, Anne thought and this time actually giggled at the image her mind made of her mother. _Oh my God, maybe she was drunk after all._

In a second, and before Anne could even make herself shut up of her drunken giggles, she felt a hand pull her towards one of the empty rooms of the corridor she was lost in. The hand was strong and firm around her wrest and, when she was close enough, waist, so she couldn't really fight it, instead she let whoever it belonged to pull her.

In a split of a second, Anne found herself pinned to the wall of a dark room, a hand on her mouth and a finger on the lips of whomever pulled her asking her to be quite.

Anne nodded and the man kept pushing her to the wall with his body, his hand on her mouth even as she stopped her struggle to push him away. Only then she could hear it, there was talking coming from the corridor she came from. It was the voice of some old women discussing wine types and how Anne's mother had picked their finest for her party. Anne held her breath even as the man who was still holding her made his best not to make any noise and they both stayed like that for about full two minutes while the two women talked about the most boring topics Anne ever heard anyone talk about in her whole life.

In the time they stayed like that, Anne took liberty to study her savior; not much of his features were showing in the dim light, but the light coming from a close window hit his eyes and she could see they were ice-blue. He was looking into her chocolate brown ones with a ghost of a smile on his thin lips. Anne could see he was handsome even without enough light to distinguish his features pretty well.

When the whispers of the old women gradually died out and the young man finally released her, Anne found herself breathing in relief. The young man lit the room and gave her space to try to fix her dress and re-wear her heels. He stood beside the fireplace holding a wine glass in his hand, and, for a second, Anne questioned where he would have gotten it from.

"Thank you," she said feeling blood running to her face and neck after realizing he had been pretty much pinning her with his body to the wall a second earlier. To mask her embarrassment, she looked at him clearly in the lit room now. He was defiantly handsome as she had imagined and his ice-blue eyes were his most distinct feature with a honey brown hair. He couldn't have been older than her in more than two or three years maximum. He was wearing a tuxedo which told her he was probably one of her mother's guests.

He nodded holding a finger to his lips trying to hide this weird smile on his face like he was almost… _amused_ of her behavior? He then gestured to her, "I'm always happy to help a lady in need,"

"I wasn't in _need_ of anything," Anne found herself sharply answering him. She didn't know why she felt compelled to refuse the way he was talking –and looking– at her like she was a vulnerable woman. Don't get her wrong, she hated that look from everyone but in her society it was the usual way to think of any woman, she didn't know why she didn't want _him_ to think that way of her. Maybe it was that cheap wine she drank, she didn't care, she didn't _ask_ for his help.

The young man let out a chuckle at her answer, politely, which confirmed to her he was an aristocrat, perhaps a lord or something. No, he was too young for that, maybe a son of a lord…

"Perhaps you would like to tell me what you were planning on doing if those women saw you?" He asked too politely for her to pretend to be offended.

"Well, I…" she couldn't really find an answer. _Was she really that obviously drunk?_ "well, it isn't really any of your business." She crossed her arms over her chest looking away form the polite smile that spread on his face making him even more handsome. _Damn, Anne, focus! Damn that cheap wine Laura made her drink!_

When Anne didn't hear the young man's answer, she turned her head towards him again but this time she was directly faced with her mother's stern gaze. Her mother was standing by the door frame looking directly at her with her arms crossed on her chest. Anne felt her heart stop.

Anne looked back at her mother having absolutely nothing to say. Her mother must have not noticed the young man in the room else she would have never looked at her that way.

It felt like hours have passed till the young man suddenly cleared his throat. And that all it took for her mother's face to turn from stern to surprise to her usual one in front of others in just a split of a second. Both Anne's eyes and her mother's were on him and he looked back at Lady Eleanor with a polite smile so different from the one he gave Anne earlier.

"Lady Eleanor, it's so good to see you." The young man extended his free hand and held her mother's.

Lady Eleanor's quickly smiled widely and said, "Oh, Mr. Khushrenada, I wasn't expecting to see you here tonight,"

Anne's mouth half opened upon hearing the young man's name. _He_ was a Khushrenada? Even she, who didn't know much of Romafellar news nor cared to know, knew the Khushrenadas and how well connected in the foundation they were; they were basically the royalty of her world; they held all the best positions in the foundation and pretty much controlled everything and everyone.

"I wasn't planning on coming either but father always has his way," he smiled and brought the wine glass to his lips suddenly all the tension in the room gone just by the way he spoke, "and, please, ma'am, call me Treize."

Anne's mother nodded smiling, "well, Treize, it's been years since I last saw you. I remember when you were just a toddler as if it was yesterday. Such a nice young man you turned up to be. I heard the Lord; your father, has been preparing for your comeback from the Lake Victoria academy?"

"Ah, yes, I'm expected to graduate in a few months," The young man who had a name now nodded with the same polite smile.

"It would be great having such good brave young men in the Specials to protect us such as yourself,"

Anne almost rolled her eyes at her mother's complements and stood behind as she and Treize continued their polite talking. She wondered how long it'd take for them to notice if she sneaked in back to her room. Maybe they wouldn't? Her mother was too excited to be talking to a Khushrenada that Anne doubted she'd even notice if she jumped out the window… or maybe she could just set there and wait for whatever her mother has got to say… Agh, she was so tired, why don't they just stop talking?

"Anne?"

Someone's just said her name. Anne looked up at the source of the sound. It was him, the young man; Treize. He was nodding at her with a polite smile.

"Ha?" She said before she could stop herself.

"Anne," _(when did he learn her name?)_ "I was just telling your mother what a great time we were having," he said and she smiled hesitantly realizing what he was doing.

"You know, ma'am, your daughter and I were dancing but I couldn't make any conversation in the load noise so I suggested we would come here to talk a little," Treize smiled to Anne and then looked back at her mother, "I hope that didn't cause any problems?"

" _No!_ Of course not!" Lady Eleanor smiled widely that Anne doubted her mouth would split if she tried to pull it any harder. "I was just looking for her. I hope you two had a splendid time,"

"Ah, yes, your daughter is an excellent dancer, ma'am; I've never danced with such a talented young lady." Treize said.

"Oh, thank you, Treize. That's very kind of you to say!"

Anne was convinced she would never see her mother smiling a genuine smile, ever, but she was now smiling, _actually_ smiling and Anne had to stop her jaw from dropping in surprise. Was it really that her daughter was being complemented by a man the reason she was smiling? Oh God, and to think she was just mad at Trieze for looking at her like a vulnerable woman…

Trieze looked at Anne then and she could perfectly see what his eyes were saying, he had saved her, _again_. _Damn_ , how would she even thank him again after what she said to him earlier? And why was he helping her anyway? Agh, she didn't like this situation of being grateful to him for anything.

It only took Lady Eleanor a second afterwards to leave the room without even glancing Anne's way. Anne sighed, that would get her off the hook this time, at least for a while. She waited till she was positive her mother was out of hearing range and then looked at Treize who was grinning widely.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," she answered his gaze.

"And what? Let you deal with that look she had in her eyes? Even I, my lady, are not that heartless," He _didn't_ get fooled by her mother's faked manners? Well, that was a first.

"I would have figured out something to say," she lied sitting on one of the couches in front of the fireplace and lent back; tired with all the standing.

Trieze didn't answer and just looked at her with the same smile of amusement. He then came and sat beside her. She suddenly crocked her head and looked at him, supporting her face on her palm.

"And I'm not a Lady... _yet_ , at least," Anne corrected now holding her head in her hands, she felt so sleepy, but she wouldn't risk leaving the room just yet fearing of her mother catching her and demanding full details she couldn't fabricate in her state, maybe in the morning she'd figure out a story to tell her when she sobers up and realizes what kind of trouble she was actually in.

"I can see you're not," Treize answered and she could feel the duel meaning his words held.

"Don't you think that just because you saved me from being scolded by my mother that I'd allow you to talk to me like that," she found herself yet again answering him sharply. Khushrenada or no Khushrenada, no one is allowed to talk to her like that.

Treize let a chuckle out, "I can hardly say a girl like you can be scolded, maybe threatened, but scolded? I don't think so," he shook his head.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, for a starter, you were sneaking in, almost drunk, with your heals in your hands which makes me believe that you were out most of the night. Now, _I_ can hardly imagine a girl like that being afraid of her mother,"

"Well, _you_ don't know my mother," Anne looked away from his blue eyes and murmured that last sentence.

"Perhaps," Treize smiled again, "but, pray tell, who was a young lady as yourself meeting in such an hour? A secret lover?"

Anne laughed, the alcohol in her system preventing her from really getting offended by his words, "would I be getting drunk as you say with a secret lover?"

Treize laughed finding her almost-drunkenly uncaring state adorable. He had never been around women quit like her before, well, at least, not around _noble_ women like that. The women he met while staying in Lake Victoria were a different story, but this one wasn't even like that, she wasn't an illiterate woman who spoke to him because she was impressed with his uniform, she was cultured, beautiful, funny and most importantly not acting like a statue around him which made him relax for a change. This night has turned out to be completely different from what he had expected.

.

Anne didn't know what happened afterwards, she just knew that she'd woken up in her bed with a terrible headache. Maybe she had left to her room or maybe Treize had asked a maid to escort her up. She couldn't really remember, she couldn't even remember much of what she has told him let alone how she got to her room. She wondered if she had dreamed it all and none of it actually happened, but it only took about ten minutes before her mother rushed to her room asking for full details of how she met the young Khushrenada and what they talked about, _in detail._

Anne couldn't really get her head to work properly yet to make herself try and answer her mother. But eventually she managed to fabricate a story she knew her mother would enjoy hoping she'd never have to see Treize ever again.

It wasn't like she thought he would actually tell about the state she returned home with that night, it was only the fact that the things the told him were only now coming back to her in bits and pieces and she didn't really know how she would be able to stand in front of him again without feeling completely embarrassed. She had never acted like that around anyone, not even Laura, and for him to know the things she's said…

Anyway she only prayed that that night would be the last she'd see from Treize Khushrenada.

 _Little did she know…_

At least for the next few days, Anne couldn't help herself from asking about the young Khushrenada. She didn't know why she found herself wanting to know more about him. Maybe it was because he already knew too much of her or maybe it was pure curiosity, she honestly didn't know, she just found herself wanting to know more and more about him.

The first person Anne questioned was her father, she didn't particularly ask him about Trieze, but she asked him about the Khushrenada as a family. He didn't add any more to what she already knew. He told her that the family was German in origins and that Trieze's father was their second child. She learned that Treize had only another older sister who was married with the Barton family. As for Treize himself, he only told her that he was -in his own words- an 'accomplished young man', and has 'quite the record' at Lake Victoria of being one of 'their most distinct young officers'.

The second person Anne questioned was Laura. Anne couldn't resist the urge to ask her even as she knew Laura was going to demand full details of what happened between her and Treize that night, but she was her best friend after all, she would have told her anyway.

However, what Laura had told Anne of the gossip she heard of the young Khushrenada turned out to be a whole different story than to what her father had said. Laura began by telling her that Treize's mother was Spanish and that Treize was her most precious and spoiled son. She told her that there wasn't a request she refused for him. As for Treize himself, Laura told her that her father was right about him being really distinguishable between his peers in the academy. She told her that he didn't have many friends but was extra close to one boy who was almost as distinguishable as he was in the academy by the name of Zechs Marques. She said he used to come and stay with the Khushrenadas every summer.

Anne almost giggled at the gossip her friend spilled, this turned out to be more fun than she thought it would be, and Laura was really good in bringing news about everybody. But when Anne was about to suggest something _more_ going on between the two friends, Laura only giggled loud enough for Anne to hope her mother didn't hear.

"Stop it!" Anne poked her friend and added laughing quietly, "I mean it! No two men can be as close as you say and not be _frolicking in the meadows holding hands friends_." Anne said handing her friend a cup of tea, "don't get me wrong, it's alright I don't have anything against that. Regardless of what mother has to say," she rolled her eyes saying her last sentence and Laura actually almost flipped off the couch of laughter.

"You wish, sweetheart!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that they are simply too rich, too hot and too single to be gay!"

Anne blushed and poked Laura in the rips to stop her giggles, "if you're gonna keep doing that I'm going to leave," Anne pretended to be upset though fighting to hide her giggles.

Laura finally stopped laughing, "Okay, okay," she said as she pulled Anne back to set beside her. "Sorry," she said almost sincerely and then when finally sat back, Laura covered her mouth with her hand saying, "all what I mean is that I'm happy to tell you that this young man whom you think is frolicking with other men in the meadows hadn't left a girl in any Romefeller family that hadn't been swooped by his charms." She said to wide eyed Anne. "And some even say it didn't only stop at _charms_ ," Laura said the last word with a certain look in her eyes that made redness dance across Anne's cheeks.

Anne's wide eyes stared with surprise at Laura's and Laura only nodded sipping her tea, "I haven't personally seen him but of what I heard no girl could last in front of him. Plus, I've only heard stories about all his affairs in Lake Victoria. You know what they say; the nurses there are quit _irresistible_." Laura added with a giggle and Anne had to shush her for her mother not to hear.

So, Trieze did really have a motive to help her that night. Well, if he thought she was just naïve girl he could play with while away from his academy, he couldn't be more wrong.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _I hope that wasn't too long, I just couldn't find the proper place to cut it. Please, don't forget to review; reviews keep me going and get me to update faster!_


	2. Chapter 2: Starlight

**_Song_** _: Starlight by Taylor Swift_

* * *

.

 ** _Chapter 2:_** _Starlight_

 _..._

 _Don't you see the starlight?  
_ _Don't you dream impossible things?_

 _..._

The room was defiantly getting smaller with the minute.

Or at least that was what crossing Anne's mind as she crusted to the young man she's just danced with—or the one her mother made her dance with. If it was up to her, she would have suffocated herself before she had to move from where she stood by the wall with Laura, but she knew she wouldn't hear the end of it if she didn't dance. So far there have been five dances.

When the new song started Anne was already on her way to the wall she stood by earlier, she had looked for her mom with her eyes till she spotted her on the other side of the room, she was busy talking to someone she couldn't see. Anne sighed with relief. Five dances would at least get her off the hook, wouldn't they?

"If someone is watching they'd think you're on a secret mission to spy on your mother." Anne heard someone whisper and turned to find Trieze behind her leaning in to whisper in her ear. She shivered as his breath tickled her neck. She turned with her hand on her chest.

Trieze lent back with a crocked smile on his lips, "Didn't mean to frighten you, my lady." He said.

Anne stared at him for a second with half open mouth. She didn't expect to see him tonight. She thought her mother mentioned in one of her lectures that the 'young Mr. Khushrenada' didn't like attending much of Romefeller balls. In truth she envied him for that, but it relieved her a little to know she wasn't going to run into him, especially after their first meeting.

"Dare I say it's my presence that struck you speechless, my lady?" He said after a while and she realized she hadn't said anything to him, just stood there staring. She blushed.

In a second, Anne recovered, if she played it right, she can be out of his presence with just a few words. As much as she hated following etiquette rules, she was an expert in them and no matter what's happened between them before, she could still get out of it. She crusted to the young lord, "I'm sorry, my lord. I just didn't expect to see you here tonight that's all."

"Please, my lady, call me Trieze." He said as he took her hand and kissed it gently, Anne smiled politely. "You look lovely tonight."

"Thank you, Trieze." She accepted his complement, "I'm sorry, but if you'd excuse me I have to—"

"I'm afraid you won't find Miss Mason where you've left her." He answered her with a knowing look. _God_ , was he watching her? For a second, she wanted to laugh, but when she turned and indeed saw the place she left Laura in to be empty. She thought she might've decided to dance too. When she looked at the dancing couples, Trieze chuckled.

"No, no, no." He said as he placed his hand on the small of her back, "there," he added pointing to wherever he was turning her. She wanted to tell him to remove his hand but he took it off once he turned her to be facing the balconies. Then she saw it, Laura was sneaking out with someone Anne couldn't see. She sighed.

"Sneaking out, I believe?" Trieze said from behind her and she turned.

Oh, not again. Anne thought before rolling her eyes. She could hardly hear what Trieze's said and she frankly didn't care. Laura was just going to get herself into trouble again, but Anne wasn't about to let her.

"Excuse me," she said with hurry scarcely remembering Trieze standing beside her, "there's somewhere I need to be," she added with a smile and took off behind Laura and here secret companion immediately, without even waiting for an answer.

...

The cold air hit Anne's face as she stepped out on the balcony she saw Laura going out from. She didn't see a single thing as she squinted her eyes and looked through the dark garden. The balcony opened directly to the gardens surrounding the manor they were in. It wasn't a big one, but it was enough to get lost in if one wasn't careful. Oh God, what was Laura even thinking?

Anne moved a little closer after her eyes got used to the darkness towards the stairs that led to a small lane surrounded by trees on one side and the manor's stone wall on the other. She knew she would've found the place so intriguing to discover under different circumstances, now all she could think of was how cold she felt and how mad she was. _Oh the things she does for her best friend!_ And why was she circling that lane around the manor anyway?

It was then when she was about to turn between the bushes thinking she saw someone move there that she heard the steps behind her. She felt frightened, to say the least, and she turned with every intention to hit whoever was following her.

"What are you doing here?" Was the first thing that left her mouth once she recognized who it was.

Trieze chuckled and actually moved back away from her hands range. "Hey, hey! I'm only here to help!" He started, "You weren't about to go in the dark manor grounds alone, were you?" He added when she dropped her hands and sighed.

"How did you even—" she started but cut herself, "you know? Why do I even bother? You're just going to follow me anyway." She murmured under her breath and turned again to continue in her way, deciding to ignore the young man following her completely. Trieze didn't say anything but she could perfectly hear his chuckle and feel his crocked smile even if not see it. She knew, if it was someone else, she'd be making up excuses in her head for being there already, but the guy has already seen her drunk and sneaking into her parents manor. How much worse was following her there could possibly make things?

"So, what's the plan?" She heard him say in a hushed voice from behind her. They were now by the manor's back entrance. It was still a bit far from the main gates, but it was clear that Laura and whoever was with her had gone through it already. She sighed.

There were a guard, sitting beside the gate, reading something. Anne sighed again and looked around. She knew the guard wouldn't see her and Trieze sneaking out if they were careful not to make a sound and the guard kept on reading. It wasn't like she was a prisoner here, but if he saw them, then she'd have to explain and she didn't want anyone to know she was leaving.

"Just follow me silently, okay?" She finally answered obviously amused Trieze as they got by the iron gate.

The iron gates of the Beletezar family estate stood high and tall before Anne and Trieze, with a giant letter B on each gate. From where they stood, the gates seemed locked under the yellow lights of the estate's high lamplights. It took the two of them a few steps forward to see they were left ajar. They both looked each way careful for a guard or anyone watching, but there was no one. So they kept going till they got outside and only then they let go of a breath they both realized they were holding and that all it took for Trieze to burst into laughter.

"Shhhhh... He might hear you." Anne warned but couldn't help a smile herself, in all honesty, what she's just did has been the second rebellious act she made in one week which was kind of a record for her. It made her want to laugh just thinking of how Laura's reaction over it would be like.

"You know you'd make a brilliant strategic planner with plans like that," he said when he stopped laughing. Anne could see his face now under the fluorescent light, he was really amused of her, not mocking as she expected, but amused, it made her relax and even take his joke with a little giggle instead of the frown she was preparing.

"Okay, once I finish the thousand classes plan my mother has prepared for me for the next few years of my life, I'll think about joining the army." She answered sarcastically and then looked around her as if just noticing where they were. "We need to hurry. I think they went that way." She pointed to the other darker road from where they stood, "that's if you still want to come," she challenged .

"A tough choice indeed." He answered with a chuckle, "let's go before someone catches us."

That answer was all it took them to start walking through the road. Anne walked slowly now allowing Trieze to keep up, feeling somewhat safer that he was with her, not that she would ever admit it to his face, but he was right by following her.

"Thinking about how it was a good idea you brought me with you?" She heard him say from behind, reading her thoughts. She snorted.

"You were the one that followed me if my memory serves." She answered.

"True." He said, letting her win that one, "so what rumors have you heard about me that got you to believe I'm so bad?" He asked a minute later. It took Anne by surprise how direct he was, but she chuckled.

"What makes you think I want to know anything about you?"

"Ah, answering questions with questions. You know you can't believe everything you hear, right?"

"Then why don't you correct those who say bad things about you?" She answered seriously now.

"You can't correct everyone. There are simply things you can't change; people you have to deal with based on a prior picture they've painted of you in their minds. Else you'll spend your life lost, looking for approval from people who don't simply matter."

"By that logic, why does my picture of you matter?"

He was silent and didn't answer for a minute, it made her stop and turn around to face him. It was completely dark now that they were far from the manor's lights, only starlight dimly lit both of their faces. Trieze seemed speechless with only his mouth open trying to say something.

"Dare I say that you were struck speechless by my presence, my lord?" She joked when he didn't answer.

Trieze grinned but before he could say anything, Anne found herself looking into his blue eyes that seemed dark under the silver starlight. She realized she might've looked too long but couldn't help it. It was a moonless night. It seemed they stared into each other's eyes forever before they both heard a loud bang.

Anne jumped immediately and clung to the closest thing that stood beside her; Trieze. It took her a minute to realize that she was actually hugging him and him hugging her back. She stood back when it was clear that the sound was only a door being shut loudly.

"What was that?" Anne asked, half panicked by the sound and half panicked by what she's just did.

"I think—" he cleared his voice, "I think it was a door,"

"Oh," Anne only answered.

"Yeah," he answered back, "come on, let's see who's there. I bet your friend and whomever she's with has gone there."

Anne hesitated for a second, when Trieze realized she wasn't following he looked back at her and just took her hand in his. Anne didn't fight it, she just followed silently as her grip into his hand grew warmer.

The two of them were by where they suspected the sound came from by a few steps. Anne held her breath when Trieze held the door's handle and opened it slowly. However, neither of them was ready to what they saw once the door was completely open and the pair stood on the threshold of the room blinking to protect their eyes from the strong lights coming from inside.

In the time it took her to see clearly, Anne managed to recognize where they were. The room was large, the size of a basketball stadium, but crowded, with a Dj busy picking songs on of high stage on one end and a huge dance floor that everyone was dancing by. Anne stared, baffled, while Trieze just dragged her in. There were someone handing beer bottles around that Trieze took one from. Anne had no idea why she didn't make it up already that that where was Laura heading. She saw her going in the middle of the crowds dragging the guy with her behind. It was impossible to follow her, but she at least knew where she was.

"A party?" Anne sighed loudly, "God, I should've known!" She added almost too angrily, dropping Trieze's hand and taking a beer for herself.

"Well, gotta say, your friend knows how to pick them," Trieze answered looking at her opening the beer bottle and drinking half already.

"Hey, hey," Trieze said once he realized what she was doing, picking the bottle from her hand.

Anne looked at him with an agitated look that he raised his arms in surrender as he did when she tried to hit him in the garden earlier. "Last time I remember you didn't handle alcohol very well" he answered and smiled when she only lent back on the wall they were standing by.

"I can't believe I left the ball like that and just—" Anne started babbling after she finished her bottle with Trieze beside her, "agh.. and to think I was worried about her! I can only imagine what my mother's reaction would be when she realizes I'm not there!"

Trieze listened with a small smile on his face but didn't say anything, so Anne looked at him, "why are you so amused?" She suddenly asked.

Trieze seemed surprised that she noticed him during her rant, he turned to look at her, "Anne, look around you. Do you really want to go back to that ball? There's a reason your friend came here." He said pointing to the whole room with his hands.

Anne didn't answer only looked at him suspiciously but he only shrugged and smiled. A minute later he held her hand again, he started dragging her to the center of the room before she could even register what he was doing.

"Trieze—What are you—?" She started asking though going with him either way.

Trieze didn't answer until they were in the middle of the dance floor already, he let go of her hand only to place his arms around her waist. "I'm dancing," he answered her question seriously and with a smile.

The dance was slow but the music was loud either way. Anne looked around her briefly to know what dance they were performing only to realize everyone was simply swaying to the music. It wasn't a calculated dance with steps and postures, they were simply dancing and laughing. It felt relaxing. She looked back at Trieze with the same suspicious in her eyes. He laughed.

"What, am I not allowed to dance?" He raised his eyebrows at her and she shook her head,

fighting a smile.

"You know you could've danced with someone else who is here to enjoy this, right?"

"Well, too bad I only know you here, so..." he answered as a matter of faculty and Anne only shock her head with a laugh.

"Come on, Anne. Enjoy the night!" He said a little too cheerfully, "We're here so why not simply take a timeout? Only five minutes? Your mother would still be there when we get back." He narrowed his eyes slightly and held eye contact with her, delighted when she blushed slightly.

"Fine!" She answered a moment later. Only then the music seemed to change to something way faster and Trieze held her hands to start the new dance. She laughed.

After a couple of dances, Anne found herself grinning widely to her partner, sweaty and tired, but happy. She felt way happier here than she had felt in a long time and she wished she didn't really have to go back. Unconsciously, she found herself looking in the direction she previously saw Laura dancing in. She lost her smile for a moment.

Trieze seemed to notice and he looked at her, "Anne?" He called but she didn't turn back, "Anne, what's wrong?" He repeated till she looked at him. He seemed worried and stopped dancing when she did, but still had her hands in his.

"We need to go back," she answered his worried look. Trieze didn't answer but turned his gaze to where she was looking, he nodded.

"Wanna call your friend?" He asked again. Anne seemed surprised by the way he agreed right away but nodded to his question. "Wait for me by the door. I won't be late." He ordered before she could say anything and was out of her sight immediately. Anne looked at his direction then walked to Laura.

Anne knew it was weird the way she stopped and asked for them to leave, but was grateful that Trieze for once didn't argue. He seemed to understand what troubled her. It was a beautiful dream, hadn't it lasted longer, but that was it; a dream. She used to dream about losing control before, and it was nice to taste it, but she had to wake up. She had to go back to reality.

"God, where is your boyfriend already?" Laura called Anne from her thoughts. They now were waiting by the back door, where Trieze told them to.

"He said he won't be long," she answered with a sigh, "and he is not my boyfriend."

"Right, he is not." Laura said drunkenly, wrapping her arms around her to keep herself warm and leaning back on the wall beside them.

Anne sighed and kicked a stone that was by the dark road she and Trieze used to get there. She didn't want to talk so she tried to move away from Laura as much as possible without going too far. The only reason she hadn't started the long lecture she was preparing for her best friend was this. Laura was impossible to argue with when drunk and even more impossible to be reminded of anything. It was best to leave it when she's sober and hungover.

God, where was Trieze? Anne sighed again in the cold air. She hadn't thought about why he was being good to her, or why she even let him. Wasn't she supposed to stay away from him as possible? Or was he getting to her? Was he manipulating her so that she would like him? She hadn't even questioned his intentions of leaving them there. What if he just left?

No, she was just reading too much into things, like she always does. If he wanted to leave them he wouldn't have told her to stay and wait for him. He'd be back. Besides, she need not worry that he wanted something from her, he was probably just bored and wanted to find something to do. He saw it a good opportunity by following her that's all. She was certainly to see him again, and she was grateful for his help, but when a situation like the one they're in would happen again? She could easily avoid him with a good reply in the future when they'd have to interact and see no more of it. She had promised herself to not be like those dumb girls who threw themselves on rich boys and she wasn't about to change her mind. Regardless of what her mother would have to say in it.

Anne looked back at Laura the moment she made her mind, as to end the discussion heating in her head, only to see her friend almost asleep. The only thing that stopped her from going to her was the noise of what sounded like a car she heard coming from far. She turned to the other direction to see a car's light coming in their direction, it was so strong that Laura opened her eyes and tried to shield them with her hands.

When it was close enough, Anne could see it was a Jeep. It continued in their way despite Anne's thought that it'd turn away. It finally stopped by where the girls were standing and a door was opened before Anne could think of what to do.

"Care for a ride?" A voice she knew too well asked and Anne knew to whom it belonged before her eyes managed to recognize the ice blue eyes of Trieze Kushrenada, who rode in the backseat with two coats in hand and a wide grin on his lips.

"Thank God. Finally!" Laura cheered before Anne could move and turned to the other door and rode next to Trieze. Anne stood where she was. It seemed silly how her resolve to treat him as any other just vanished when he kept staring at her with his crocked smile. He moved out of her way when she walked towards him with a grin of her own.

"What? Thought I'd leave you here?" He asked when she settled in beside him. He handed her one of my the coats he was carrying and put one on Laura's shoulders. Anne murmured a word of thanks.

"No," she lied, "I just didn't think you'd get back with a car that's all," she answered avoiding looking at him. He sat too close to her in the wide car while Laura just lent on the blackened glass window and seemed to instantly fall asleep. It was the closest they'd got since the night of her mother's benefit party. "Where did you get it from, anyway?"

"It's my mother's. She's put it under my disposal while I'm here from the academy. I just thought you didn't want to go back to the ball by that road. I had to find a phone to call home first and waited for the car to arrive, that's why I told you to wait." He answered, cracking his head in her way, even as she still looked forward, away from him.

"Oh, good thinking." She admitted, "and thanks."

"You're welcome." He answered and looked from his window sensing she was uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Not just for this, but for coming with me too." She added a minute later, almost whispering, she hated admitting this, but had to thank him either way. She didn't know what she would've done with Laura alone, even if he's got other reasons to help, he still did.

He looked back at her, she expected his mockery but he only gave her a smile. They seemed to look into each other's eyes a bit too long before Trieze nodded slightly. "Yeah, glad I could help." he said and cleared his throat, Anne looked away, feeling her cheeks flair red, pretending to check on Laura.

"So," He said, "where'd you like me to drop you? The ball or your parents' estate?"

Trieze's question seemed to get Anne's mind to work again on the trouble she was in, "my parents'. No point going back there I guess. My mother's probably known I left by now and—" she pointed at Laura, "I don't think Laura's state really allows us to do that, ha?"

"I guess," he answered with a nod then addressed the driver with instructions on where to go. "I could go with you and explain to your mother, if you liked?" He offered but Anne shock her head.

"No need. I don't think my parents are back anyway. I'll sneak Laura to my room and figure out a lie to tell them when they get back." she answered quickly. She didn't want to get him into this too, he's done enough already and she didn't want to think of what her mother would have to say if she saw him there either. Though she knew that there were another reason but ignored it all the same. She just didn't want to be grateful for him for anything else.

"I keep forgetting how good you are with plans." He answered referring to his joke from earlier.

Anne laughed, "that's a pretty name for a lie."

"Lies. Planes. What's the difference really? There's nothing good or bad, but thinking makes it so." He quoted as the car stopped and the driver opened the door on Laura's side.

"Spoken like a true politician." That got him to laugh, "nice quoting on Hamlet too. It's my favorite play." She added the last sentence as answer to his look. It was true, Hamlet has been her favorite play since she started reading Sheckspere, she pretty much had it memorized by now.

Trieze nodded with a smile and Anne smiled back to him, looking into his eyes, trying to find something under the humor he tried to project. She gave up when she heard Laura stir beside her, she turned and helped her friend out without looking back at him. When she was closing the car door, however she felt Trieze beside her supporting Laura on the car.

"Thanks," Anne murmured surprised that he left the car to help, again. Before she could say anything he signaled to the driver to go knock on the door. A maid was out and Anne asked her to help Laura who, thank God, started to walk to the opened door of the manor on her own after saying a goodnight in Trieze's direction which he returned with a nod. But still, Anne told the maid to make sure she's gotten up safely to her room.

"So," Anne said when they were alone by the car. "I guess I better get in and start working on that lie," she tried to joke but still avoided his eyes. She was moving to the door when he called.

"Anne?"

"Yes?" She turned back to look at him.

Trieze seemed about to say something for a moment before he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, when she was close enough that she could see his blue eyes clearly in the dark entrance, he whispered, "I just wanted to tell you that I asked you what you thought of me, because I think you matter. Even if no one else does,"

Anne didn't know what to say but Trieze only nodded before turning and riding in the car that started driving right away. Not looking twice back. Anne stood for a few moments thinking of what in the world just happened before the cold made her go join her friend in her room.

...

 _And we were dancing  
Like we're made of starlight  
Like we dream impossible dreams_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Thanks_ _for reading, please don't forget to leave a review ;)_


	3. Chapter 3: Treacherous

_**Song:**_ treacherous by Taylor Swift

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3:**_ _**Treacherous**_

 _ **...**_

 _This slope is treacherous  
_ _This path is reckless  
_ _This slope is treacherous  
_ _And I, I, I like it_

 _..._

 _A hunting trip._

Anne thought for the thousandth time that day as she made sure her single bag that she was taking with her was good to go. Lord Marescot had told his daughter of a hunting trip he was planning with a group of his friends to Luxembourg's woods, and since the woods needed a few days of exploring, they were going to stay in some huts the Foundation owned there. They were going to stay a week in the wild, no technology, only the woods, the fires and the old wooden huts. Anne loved the idea.

Lady Eleanor had always hated such trips describing them as vulgar and uncivilized in such day and age, and refused to participate in them at all. Anne, on the other hand, didn't particularly enjoy the animals' chasing and killing part but always considered it fun to go. The woods fresh smell and incredible views have always managed to work as a charm on her, calming her nerves and getting her to forget everything. So, when her father announced his plans, she jumped immediately to participate. Besides, spending an entire week away from the manor and her mother's strict rules felt too good to be true.

Unfortunately, by noon the next day, Anne ended up wishing she had endured her mother's company once her father's 4X4 made a stop and she stepped out to be faced with none other than her handsome ice-blue eyed savior. Her father introduced her to the party and when he got to Trieze, he stopped the lord from finishing, "Miss Anne," Treize greeted her with a wide grin and then answered her father's questioning look, "we are acquainted, sir." He answered the unspoken question, still keeping eye contact with her.

Anne nodded smiling; her heart dropped when looked at her father's wide grin knowing her mother must have told him of her meeting with Treize, _heck_ , she might have been the one who planned all of this as far as she knew.

"Ah, yes, Eleanor told me you two had quite the time at her charity benefits party a couple of weeks ago," _Of course she did._ Anne almost rolled her eyes.

"That we did, sir." Treize only answered finally releasing her from his gaze. "And in the Balazar's ball too. Didn't we, Miss Anne?"

Anne nodded with a smile then looked at her father, "Father, maybe I should go and settle in," she was desperate to flee, "I'm tired of the road. You two carry on, I just need to rest." she smiled saying that; it was clear now that Trieze now had both of her parents under his charm.

Her father didn't say anything and she smiled again to both men while leaving to the hut in a hurry. She opened the door and resisted not to slam it in anger. _God_ , how _dare_ he? How dare he stand before her like that and just— _Agh!_

The problem was that she had really wanted to believe him the night he drove her and Laura to her home. The way he had spoken to her and how sincere she felt he was when he talked almost made her change her mind of him. Only that the next morning when she drove Laura home after the long lecture she gave her about how stupid it was what she's done and Laura's usual explanations and promises to never do it again, on her way out she heard Lord Mason and another gentleman, whom she later knew was Lord Khushrenada talking and laughing in the manor's garden. She didn't even mean to listen but their voice carried and she couldn't help hear Lord Khushrenada talking about how he was planning on making their bond with the Barton family complete by marrying his second son to their daughter so that they'd make a true family.

Anne ran out of the manor as fast as she could once she heard Trieze's name slip into the conversation and drove home half-blind, only one thought going in her head; Trieze _was_ playing her. He asked her not to believe everything she heard about him and yet he lied about this. He was to be married to that Barton girl and yet he flirted with her that night and led her on.

She felt so angry then, mostly from herself for believing him. She felt humiliated that she even believed he had meant something by the way he danced and spoke to her. She was just naïve and stupid and she swore to never ever let him play her again. This time however her humiliation and anger made her believe she meant it.

 _Breathe, Anne, breathe…_ she kept telling herself till she actually sat down. But that didn't do anything to her anger; she wouldn't allow Treize Khushrenada to play her like that. She sighed covering her face with her hands; something told her that this was going to be a long, long week.

After ten minutes of trying to focus on anything but Treize Khushrenada with no use, Anne finally decided to go out of the hut just to get some fresh air, she felt like she was going to suffocate in there if she stayed any longer; she needed to think and what would be much more refreshing than the air of the forest to clear her thoughts?

She put on a light jacket, opened the back door of their hut and walked into the forest aimlessly wondering around and trying to organize her thoughts. She didn't want to go any deeper so not to get lost but the trees were beautiful and the air felt so refreshing and alive…

"You better not go any deeper or you'll get lost, my lady,"

Anne suddenly heard someone saying and prayed it wasn't who she believed to whom the voice belonged. She turned and surely, there he was; Treize Khushrenada. He was leaning on a nearby tree trunk like he had been always a part of the place. He looked at her with his usual crocked smile.

"I wasn't planning on to," _and even if I did, it is none of your business_. She wanted to add, but bit her tongue. She _was_ going to act around him like any other man she knew and pray he would leave her alone, that was going to be her strategy, she decided. She kept on moving away from him and walked deeper between the trees.

She felt him following her but decided to ignore him till he said; "if you are really determined to know what the forest actually looks like away from all human interference I can show you, but if you walk any deeper you won't be able to find your way back,"

 _And what does that have to do with you?_ She wanted to answer but stopped herself yet again. _God!_ Why did he have that effect on her? Only his presence would make her want to act this way, to be reckless, to do not listen to what others want her to do, to do what _she_ wants for a change and, most importantly, to answer him the way she wanted to right now. She has never been like this before and it frustrated her how his presence affected her… she _hated_ how _he_ affected her.

His voice interrupted her thoughts again, "Miss Anne, I think you really are going to get lost if you—"

"I don't _care_ what _you_ think," there, she said it, and immediately regretted it. What was he going to say about her now? Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut for once? But to her surprise, she heard his laugh and had to look back at him to find him grinning widely.

"You really are something else, aren't you?" He murmured and before she could ask what he meant he asked; "I thought we became friends the last time we talked?"

"Well, I changed my mind." She answered with venom, and meant to keep looking where she was going.

"May I ask what changed it?" He asked politely, which agitated her even more.

When Anne was about to answer, she meant to turn, and focusing at that made her not see where she was heading and she tripped over a brick that was directly in front of her and fell.

She closed her eyes immediately and prepared herself for the impact of the cold ground but all she could feel was something holding her; she opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by Trieze's firm arms preventing her from falling. He was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face and see all the shades in his blue eyes, she caught herself looking briefly at his parted lips and for a second, she actually thought he was going to kiss her and even though she knew that this moment will hunt her later, _by God_ , she wanted him to. Instead, all what happened was that in the next second they both slipped and were in a huge pool of mud.

Anne and Treize stared at each other for a brief second and then both broke into laughter. She didn't know what they were really laughing at, all she knew was that she found laughing with him and being this carefree not too dreadful as she thought it would be.

After a few seconds of getting up and falling again in the slippery mud, they finally managed to pull themselves up and Treize helped her sit on a brick to try and clean themselves.

"God, I bet mother would freak out if she saw me right now," Anne laughed forgetting her vow to speak to him formally, "I think she even might die from a heart attack then come back to life and scold me," she added actually imagining the situation, "I can hear her say; _can't you keep yourself descent enough for two minutes? What young man would try and talk to an ugly girl?_ " Anne imitated her mother's voice and kept on laughing.

Treize laughed and observed her trying to brush her hair from the mud. He was laughing of her way of imitating her mother, but honestly, he couldn't have seen a more beautiful woman, covered with mud or not.

"You are beautiful," he found himself saying before he could stop himself, but to say the truth, he had never told a woman she was beautiful and actually meant it like this instant.

Anne chuckled and turned to look at him, she was used to complements like that from everyone but the way he said it made her cheeks blush. She cursed herself form reacting like that; that was probably what he told every girl he tried to woo before. _Don't be so naïve, Anne._

"Thank you." She answered looking away, "We probably should head back; father will be looking for me shortly now," she added in a different tune remembering where they were.

"Don't worry, he knows you're with me," Trieze simply answered.

" _What?_ "

"He was looking for you so I told him I'd go find you,"

Anne gazed at him; _he did what?!_ He only replied with a smile, she sighed, _of course he did_ ; "you didn't have to do that," she got up saying that, "I'm not a child, I can take care of myself."

"I know, but I enjoy helping you."

"Why?"

"I don't know," he shock his head and thought about it for a second like he was himself at loss of his own actions. He stood beside her, "maybe because I find your state of messing things around adorable," he joked.

Anne snorted, she knew it was a joke but she couldn't bring herself to stand the way he talked of her. It both bugged her and appealed to her; bugged her because he was trying to prove yet again that she needed his help and appealed to her because he was the only one, man or woman that is, to treat her as another human being, not as a beautiful trophy to show around.

"Mr. Treize, I hardly think this is the way you should be speaking to a—"

"What?" he interrupted, "a Lady?" he smiled again, "because last time I checked you weren't one."

Anne bit her tongue from a answering with a quick sharp word, instead she looked away, so he added, "I hope you call me Treize, as I'm going to give myself the liberty of calling you Anne,"

" _Fine!_ Do whatever _the heck_ you want. I'm going back!" She waved her hands in the air deciding to leave the conversation there. She walked away from him and took the same route they came from going back to the hut, feeling him following her closely behind.

Luckily, all the way back, they didn't meet anyone and Trieze didn't try to make any more of his smart remarks. He just followed her quietly till they were by the hut she and her father were staying in. He made sure she got in, then wished her goodnight and left.

 _..._

 _I can't decide if it's a choice; getting swept away_

 _I hear the sound of my own voice_

 _Asking you to stay_

 _And aren't we all skin and bones?_

 _Trained to get along_

 _Forever going with the flow_

 _But you're friction_

 _..._

Anne and Treize's encounters didn't get more awkward after that, if anything they got lesser. Anne suspected he was doing it on purpose, but Treize really did seem to give her her space. She couldn't deny feeling a little ache in her heart whenever he greeted her with a polite smile and then walked away. But that was what she wanted, right? She honestly didn't know anymore, she didn't know why she wanted him to talk to her, even if it was with one of his stupid remarks and even if he was promised to another. She kept telling herself it was better this way. She had promised herself not to be alone with him and treat him like everybody else and that was what exactly was happening.

Anne spent most of their staying in the hut after what happened between her and Trieze in the woods. She didn't mind it though, her father would go hunting with his friends and she would just finish reading one of the books she was planning on reading a long time ago. If there was anything she was afraid of; it was the end of this trip and having to go back to the manor to her mother's stern rules.

On their last day of the trip, Anne's father told her they were going to have a party by the bonfire that night. He told her some of the noble families that were camping in area were invited as well. Of course by _camping_ , it usually meant those families were staying in their expensive houses by their expensive fireplaces and sleeping on their expensive beds having the minimum interaction with the wild as possible. Anyhow, Anne felt excited, she loved parties like that, and since her mother wasn't coming, it might be fun after all, her only regret was that she didn't bring with her anything worth wearing to such party, all what she got were jeans and shirts.

After a while of hopelessly searching through her clothes, Anne found a small black bag in the back of her bag and when she opened it, she found a small beautiful dress in it. She knew her mother most probably had put in there for such a situation and Anne couldn't believe she was actually thankful for her mother for once.

To say the truth, she didn't even hate the dress, it was perfect, especially that the party was going to be held in the woods. It was a floral pinkish dress with short sleeves; it was neither very long nor very short. It hugged her waist beautifully and complemented her long legs without revealing too much. It was perfect.

The whole event of getting herself ready didn't take from her as long as she had expected. Maybe it was due to the fact that this time her mother wasn't there to criticize everything in her; form her hair to her shoes. She tried to keep everything simple; she applied the lightest amount of makeup and put her hair in a simple loose side bun.

When the time to get to the party came, Anne took her father's arm and they headed out.

"You look beautiful tonight, sweetheart." Her father commented once they were out.

"Thanks, Dad. You don't look bad yourself." Anne replied with a smile. She rarely had time with her dad like she did in the previous days, it was fun and she was sad they were over.

They were by the bonfire in no time. Everyone were already chatting and drinking when they arrived and Anne instantly spotted some of her friends and walked straight to them. She didn't see Treize anywhere, which both gave her this nudge in her chest and let her breathe. Maybe he decided to leave early tonight instead of tomorrow, she thought as she giggled with one of her friends. She found it a lot easier to go back to behaving like she was taught once she was surrounded by people again and the idea of what happened that night and in the woods with him felt so odd now, she tried to push thoughts of him to the back of her mind and enjoy her last minutes of freedom.

..

It wasn't a surprise when Trieze Khushrenada got to the bonfire and found it was almost night already.

To say the truth, Treize's only reason to do not leave the whole trip since that morning was her. He had already decided to give her some space her alone as she clearly desired him to, but he couldn't resist not going to see her for the last time. It felt weird for him though, not to at least try and woo her like he had always did with any girl that catches his attention. It wasn't like he didn't like her, because he did. He had never found himself so captivated by a young woman like that before. It was only due to the fact of how adorably naïve he found her. He knew she wouldn't last in front of him for long if he really tried to pursue her and that was exactly why he didn't want to do it. To put it simply, he didn't want to hurt her. He knew that that was going to be the end of it if he started it and he didn't want to be her first unsuccessful experiment in real life.

Trieze remembered a time when he was just like her, naïve and unaware of the world that existed out of his parents' manor and stern rules. He was raised to be the heir of the Khushrenada family and for sixteen years he had known no other life. It all began when he had left for the academy. There, he started to know what real life actually meant, even form the narrow perspective of a teenage boy. He knew what being around real people with real problems was like. He met friends like Zechs and he read books and learned as much as he could. It was true that he wasn't the most obedient student in his class but he made sure he was the best. He did manage to drive a few of his instructors nuts a few times but he made sure to never get caught. It wasn't all true though, the stories always said about him there, but he never corrected anyone. He knew that as long as his record was perfect at the academy his father would never try to bring him back home, so why bother?

Treize never remembered his father actually being worried about him, ever. As long as he provided to be useful for increasing the family's influence, his father would be pleased. His mother, on the other hand, he had never loved a creature like her and her love to him had always been unconditional.

By the time Trieze was beside the bonfire, he walked slowly but straight ahead to where some old friends he knew were standing the minute he spotted them. He didn't like to chat a lot, but diplomatically it was the right thing to do and that what he was doing when he spotted her.

She was standing by some other people giggling about something but Treize hardly noticed anyone but her in that instant, she looked amazing in her simple pinkish dress with her hair swapped on one side loosely. Her tiny waist showed perfectly and he long legs looked breathtaking by the light of the fire. He only managed to stare at her; she struck him with her simplicity as she had with her personality before.

With effort and after a couple of minutes of staring, Trieze finally managed to tear his gaze from Anne only to catch the eyes of another young woman also giggling and chatting on the opposite side of the bonefire.

Lea Barton wore a simple black dress. From where Trieze could see her, he only managed to catch her faintly but he knew if she could turn around, she would defiantly see him; he cursed himself under his breath for not leaving earlier.

..

After a few minutes of Anne greeting as many friends she could, she finally decided to go look for somewhere to get a drink from, and that what she was doing when she saw him. She didn't know how she didn't spot him before, he was chatting with someone near the bonfire and Anne had to do everything to do not keep staring at him. Why hadn't he come and greeted her? She shook her head and forced herself not to think about it. _This is exactly what you wanted._ She kept repeating in her head, but nothing of what she kept saying or the fact she forced herself to _not_ stare at him made her stop thinking about him and how it'd feel to go and talk to him herself.

As night dragged on, Anne refused a few offers of some boys to dance with her as she wasn't a big fan of dancing beside a bonfire; it was simply too intimate for her to share with a stranger. She didn't see Treize dance with anyone either and kept playing scenarios in her head to what she'd tell him if he asked her, or if she got her courage together and asked him, but he didn't come near her and she didn't make the slightest effort to move towards him.

After a while of watching couples dancing, Anne decided she'd go and get some fresh air away for a while, maybe when she comes back she'd find the dancing over thought hopefully, though highly doubted it; everyone were enjoying themselves too much to stop.

Anne spent about half an hour after that looking for a quite corner to stand but found nothing, everywhere there was a couple sitting and talking. It seemed rude to her to try and sit beside them. Finally, she decided she'd go back to the hut to grab a jacket to shield the sudden coldness of the evening. She got there in a couple of minutes and was about to enter when she heard a voice from the inside. She realized it was her father's and another man she didn't recognize.

"Lord Marescot, I hope you realize that trying to fight the new order will get you nothing but—"

"What?" Her father's voice answered angrily, "but what _exactly_?"

The other voice sighed and then added quietly, "Richard, listen," it was getting softer as it used her father's first name. Anne wondered who it might actually be to do so. "I'm your friend, you know that, but getting in the middle of this won't get you anything but trouble. Let them do whatever they want to do,"

"Or what, Jacob? Meet the same fate the Peacecrafts had? Is that what you want me to fear them for?"

Anne immediately recognized the voice of the other man once she heard his name. Jacob Madelyn was one of her father's oldest and dearest friends, but that didn't change the feeling she was missing something. What was Mr. Madelyn trying to convince her father with exactly? And who were those Peacecrafts her father was taking about? She listened closer.

"You know I'm not saying that, Richard. All I'm saying is that this is bigger than all of us. This Organization will happen whether we like it or not."

"What will Romefeller do to those poor people of the colonies then, ha? They won't last a chance. Heero Yuy's work would be for absolute naught!"

"Romefeller is just afraid of what's happening; they want to protect themselves."

"I thought that was what the Alliance forces were for."

Anne then understood what they were talking about only if vividly, it was about the Colonies problem. But that didn't quite explain it; the colonies thing has been going on since before she was even born, why was her father so angry about it _now?_ And what was this organization he mentioned? Anyway, she didn't get any more answers as her father and Mr. Madelyn stopped talking and she decided to leave it there.

Anne waited a couple of minutes then opened the door smiling. She greeted both men cheerfully saying she came to take her jacket. Mr. Madelyn seemed delighted to see her and Anne felt happy to see him; other than being her father's best friend he was much like a second father to her, plus, he always steps on her mother's nerves which only made him one of her most favorite persons in the world.

Anne spent most of the way back to the party thinking about what exactly was that she heard a few minutes ago. At any rate, shortly after being back to the party, Anne had pretty much forgotten what she heard the two men were saying entirely. It was when she saw the dancing was still going on. Yet, _that_ wasn't what shocked her; it was only the effect of the scene she witnessed.

Anne would later remember this scene as the one when she really realized her feelings for Treize, but in at that moment she really didn't know how to describe what she was feeling. All she could see was Treize standing a couple of feet before her talking with some girl, well, she was more of whispering to him than actually talking. They didn't seem aware of anything or anyone around them as Treize was only looking at her. The girl quickly giggled and looked at him through her lashes seductively and then put her hand on his face in an attempt to bring him closer to her

Actually, she was looking at her with such intimacy that Anne felt redness flashing on her neck and face, then she leant in almost kissing him, and that was all what Anne saw before turned to the other side, almost running away from the whole scene.

The whole incident probably didn't take more than a minute, but to her, it felt like ages. A hundred questions flashed in her mind as she was turning away; how could he do that? How could he hold another woman like that? How dare he dance with another woman like that when he hadn't even greeted her or spoken to her properly in days? She felt the questions burn her head as she walked away from the bonfire not bothering with where she was heading.

She finally stopped not knowing where she was and froze, something just clicked in her head as all of those questions were flying around, why was _she_ so hurt by his actions? He was promised to another! He hadn't even approached her since their little night in the Balazar family ball, save their almost kiss in the forest a few days ago and she didn't even know if it was only in her head or not. Why was she so hurt he was being intimate with another woman? God, she is so stupid! Crying over a guy like that! She felt so naïve and embarrassed that she actually was about to scream her frustration.

Instead, all what she did was move and support her back on a tree. She felt something clouding her vision; it took her a second to realize they were tears and she wiped them angrily. She stared at the pearl round drop in her hand not understanding what it was doing there in the first place. But she did understand; the tears were there because whatever she told herself, it didn't make the hurt she felt go away or even any less real. She was hurt and angry; angry at herself more than him. Angry because she had allowed herself to fall for him like that even as everything in her warned her from him, and, instead of screaming, it made her want to break something, anything. It was then that her eyes fell on a big round-ish stone beside her, not far from the edge of the valley she now stood beside, a few seconds passed and a crazy idea came to her.

Anne walked to the stone slowly then started pushing it with all she was, she found it difficult at first but then it moved easily. She pushed it till it was right on the edge and finally gave it a slight push and it fell. It kept rolling for a while down the valley until it reached the bottom and broke with a somewhat load thud, but it was enough for her. She felt herself letting go of a breath she was holding and she looked down at the stone for seconds as she felt her anger slowly subside.

Anne was just about to turn when she heard someone whistling and she froze. She looked back and saw nothing but shadows between the trees she came from. She wondered if someone was actually there or she imagined the sound.

"Has the war started?" She heard a sentence coming from the same place and she recognized the voice immediately. She didn't know what do or to say, so she stayed where she was, till Treize Khushrenada emerged out of the shadows wearing his usual crocked smile of amusement, the one he always wore around her, she could perfectly recognize it even in the dim light around them.

...

 _Your name has echoed through my mind  
_ _And I just think you should, think you should know  
_ _That nothing safe is worth the drive and I will  
_ _Follow you, follow you home..._

 _..._

 **A/N:** Okay _, first of all, for anyone who's reading this; **SORRY** for the cliffhanger, but if I didn't cut it here the chapter would've been too long.. Secondly, I know that I kinda overstretched it with all the bonfire party and stuff but I had to do it for the plot.. _

_Hope you enjoyed anyway and please don't forget leaving a review even if it says you've only read it, thank you :)_


	4. Chapter 4: Hazy

_**Chapter 4:**_ _**If I Believe**_

 _ **Song:**_ _ **Rosie Golan, Hazy. The last few verses are from Laura Marling's 'devil's spoke' that I used in the first chapter, it felt suitable for the end of this chapter.**_

* * *

 _You don't know this now  
_ _But there's something that needs to be said  
_ _It's all I could hear  
_ _It's more than I can bear_

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Anne managed to pull the question together as he only stared at her. He didn't answer, just shrugged and just put his hands in his pockets as he lent on the same trunk she was leaning on a minute ago.

"Stop following me like that!" She sighed throwing her hands in the air, her anger turning into frustration.

"Why?" He came slightly closer to her, she stepped back.

She ignored the question, "You shouldn't be spying on people. You should have made your presence known." She tried to look away when she felt him getting too close to her; she didn't want to risk him seeing her red eyes even in the dim light.

"In the middle of that scene? That wouldn't have been so tackle, would it? Don't worry though, your secret is safe with me just like all the ones before," He smiled slightly and followed her eyes with his.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" He asked innocently.

" _This!_ " She gestured to something invisible between them, "distracting me! Flipping my whole personality! Making me unsure of what or how I feel! I'm not like this! I'm _never_ like this, but when I'm with you, I… I don't even know… you…" she paused at loss of words, "you frustrate me!"

"I _frustrate_ you?!" His smile was back.

"Yes! And anger me and…" she shook her head, "and I don't _want_ this. Stop doing this to me! I was fine with it. I know I have to behave in a certain way. I was good at it and then _you_ happened and you changed me and…" She added the last sentence like a child wining about something she knew she had no hand in; she was just telling him all the things he had awakened in her, fully knowing he can never take them back.

Treize was finally in front of her, she gave up on attempting to move back. "I thought we both knew you weren't a Lady," he added with a sweet smile but not teasing this time. What she said worried him and he wanted to comfort her, "Don't think I'll hold that against you, Ladies have never held any charm for me,"

"It's not a joke, Treize." She refused to meet his eyes as he came closer and closer till there feet were touching. "I can't be this way, Treize. My mother would…"

"This isn't about your mother." He interrupted her with a quite voice but almost showing anger deprived from any humor, "why do you always say what your mother wants, Anne? It's about you and the way you feel." He was silent for a second then his voice got a little louder and he waved his hands in the air when she kept refusing to look him in the eye, "screw your mother, screw Romefeller and screw all those stupid rules they made us follow since before we could talk. Answer me, Anne, what do _you_ want? Not your mother, not our society. _You_."

Anne didn't answer for a minute and really considered what he was saying; she felt his breathe on her face ano tries not to allow it to distract her. She raised her head to look him in the eye at last, "I don't know what I want," she confessed in a little voice, "and it's all your fault, I… You made me question everything and it's ruining me…"

"It's not," he shook his head, "it's revealing you," he corrected softly, "you're finally knowing what you want and it's okay to feel lost, love."

"Trieze," she said in what almost felt like a plea, "you shouldn't speak to me like that—when—You're— when you have someone." She added the last sentence to answer his unspoken question.

" _Someone_?" Trieze asked almost with a laugh.

"Yes. Lord Barton's daughter." She answered back irritated at how he still didn't confess it.

Trieze chuckled, "where did you even hear about that?"

"It doesn't matter where I heard it," Anne sniffed her tears trying not to appear more pathetic now that he's actually laughing at her. She meant to turn away.

Trieze grabbed her, preventing her from moving away from him. he held her face in his hands and added with a crocked smile, "you're right. It doesn't even matter, because it's not true! And if you want a straight answer then, no I have absolutly no interest whatsoever in even meeting the little Miss Barton."

"What about what you were doing with her just now at the bonefire?"

Trieze smiled but still appeared perfectly serious, "would you believe me if I told you she was the one who came to me?"

Anne didn't answer again even as his hand brushed against her cheek, he wiped her tears gently and she closed her eyes enjoying the warmth of his touch. It was the first time he touched her and it felt like it was electrifying her whole body _. It felt like nothing else._

Anne heard a faint whisper in the back of her mind; something warning her of what was going to happen. But she didn't want to listen, she was tired of pretending, she wanted for once to _not_ care about anything. She was sick of calculating every step she made, evaluating everything around her, and she decided to let it all go. She opened her eyes and looked at the sweet smile he was giving her. He looked genuinely worried about her and so honest.

Trieze's hand was still on her face when she lent in and their lips crashed onto each other. It took her a second to react to what was going on and another to start running her hands through his blondish hair hurriedly, its softness felt exactly like she has always thought it would.

Regardless of the semantics, Treize responded quickly, dragging his lips across hers hungrily, relishing in the sweet taste of her lips and the way in which she gripped at the folds of skin on the back of his neck. She pushed her back slightly, pressing their bodies together and groaned as he slipped his tongue between her lips and touched his tongue with hers quickly. He was not footing around that was for sure, and she couldn't help but wonder if he had kissed every girl he's been with like that. But she found that she already knew the answer, what mattered now was that she didn't care.

Treize had placed his hands on either side of her face, trapping her between his grasp but he let his hand wander now, roaming the silky material of her dress before it rested around her waist pulling her harder into his embrace. Anne felt the warning in her head die out as the kiss dragged on, she had never felt more alive in her life than right now between his arms, but she knew she had to stop this from going too far, so when he leaned back to catch his breath she placed her palms on his chest, lightly pushing him back and putting a small space between them. He looked at her, her lips swollen and her eyes dark with desire, but, slowly, her expression dropped and her breathing calmed.

"I'm sorry," Treize whispered catching his breath and leaning till their foreheads were touching.

Anne smiled, "don't be," she shook her head slightly, "I just want us to go a bit slow,"

Treize laughed and Anne looked at him realizing it was the first time she actually saw him genuinely laughing, not polity laughing, "then we'd do it your way," that got her to smile, "I think we should head back, my lady," he teased offering her his arm. She rolled her eyes and walked took his arm with a small smile.

In a few minutes, Treize had led Anne to the hut. He stood for a second staring at her, and when he lent in, Anne thinking he wanted to kiss her, all what he did was printing a small kiss on her forehead. And before she could utter a word, he was gone. Leavening her staring at the spot where he was standing.

 _..._

 _If I fall and hurt myself  
_ _Would you try to fix me?  
_ _What if I went and lost myself  
_ _Would you know where to find me?  
_ _If I went and forgot myself  
_ _Would you please remind me?_

 _..._

As Anne had guessed, she didn't get to see Treize after what happened between them in the woods, at least not alone. She said goodbye to him casually though not helping the red that danced on her cheeks when she saw his smile as she road the car with her father.

Anne and her father got to the estate by noon that day. Anne wasn't really excited about coming home, though she convinced herself that she no longer worried about what her mother wanted. She was anxious to see if this might actually work.

It was about three pm when Anne was reading in her room and the door was suddenly opened and Laura got in almost jumping. Anne had no idea what was going on till she remembered the text she sent to her that morning.

Laura pretty much didn't say anything and Anne didn't bother looking up from her book trying to act normally though knowing it won't fool Laura anyway. When Laura didn't get a reaction to her look, she just sat on the bed eyeing Anne suspiciously with a weird smile, like she thought she might find Treize hiding in the closet or something, but when Anne still didn't say anything, Laura said; "So?" dragging the last vowel.

Anne blushed and smiled still not raising her eyes from her book, "So what?" she tried to play it innocently but that didn't fool Laura either.

"Ah, don't play that innocent look on me! You know so what!" Laura then got her cell phone out and read out load, imitating Anne's voice: " _I might've ended up kissing Treize K. in the woods last night. Tell you the details later. Be back home in a couple of hours, see you there"._

Anne blushed as Laura read and then said, "Well, it is what it says."

"So you kissed him? That's it?" Laura raised her eyebrows.

Anne nodded, still pretending to read.

"Oh, come on! You know I _need_ details!" Laura leaned in and whispered to Anne, who had to suppress a chuckle at her best friend lack of patience.

"Anne! Put the _damn_ book down and look at me!" Laura whined hitting her foot on the ground.

Anne laughed and then decided she had tortured her enough. She put the book down and came closer to her friend. "I can't believe that worked on you, you know I'll tell you everything anyway."

Laura laughed, "I knew it! Now, come on, spit it out!"

Anne giggled, "I will," she then got up and after making sure the door was closed, she sat on the bed beside Laura Indian style.

"It wasn't even like a big kiss or anything so don't get your hopes up," she said when she saw how exited Laura seemed to listen. She nodded and Anne began from the beginning.

"I can't believe he managed to get you jealous like that!" Was Laura's comment when Anne told her how she felt seeing Treize holding that girl, she left what they said in the woods out of it, as she herself was still unsure of what it all meant yet.

"Well, I didn't know what was going on right then," Anne looked at her hands, "I thought, I mean…" she was at loss of words.

"Ah, don't worry! We are all fools in love," Laura smiled. She said it almost too calmly for her cheerful self.

Anne chuckled, "when did you get so wise, Miss Mason?"

"Just because you're my best friend doesn't mean you know everything about me, _Lady_ Anne!"

Anne rolled her eyes and didn't bother to reply; she just sat properly then lent her back on the bedrail. She sighed looking at the sealing.

"Anne?" Laura said after a while of just staring at Anne, like she was debating herself whether to say something or not.

"Hmm?" Anne answered, not looking at her.

"I want to tell you something,"

Anne realized Laura was talking seriously, so she sat back beside her. "Go on then," she urged. It was never like Laura to be this serious which told Anne it was important.

Laura smiled, she was silent for a second, "Jonathan proposed to me the other night,"

"What?!" Anne's mouth fell open; she wasn't expecting that to be what troubling her. Laura and Jonathan Topprev have been lovers since they were very young. Anne thought Laura would be a lot happier to marry him. It's true that they had their shares of fights and argues, even both had been in affairs just to tease the other, but Anne knew they always came back to each other. Laura had never loved a guy but Jonathan and Jonathan had never –as far as Anne knew—loved any girl but Laura.

They only response Laura gave were a nod and a sad smile.

"Well, why are you saying it like that? I thought you'd be happier about it. You kept waiting for him to get back from the Colonies since forever!"

"I know… I just..." she sighed, "My mother is flying over the roofs for it but I—" Laura raised her head to meet Anne's eyes, "You're probably right," she shook her head smiling, "I should be happy, I _am_ happy…"

"Laura, if you are not sure about this—"

Laura interrupted her, "I am," she nodded still smiling, "It's just—you know, having to take responsibility at last… I mean, I could end up like your mother for all we know…" she added, joking.

"Please," Anne rolled her eyes, "You could do worse," she added with a chuckle.

"Where is that coming from? I thought you considered your mother to be the most stern controlling person in the world?" Laura poked Anne with a laugh.

"Well, I decided what she thinks doesn't matter anymore,"

Laura giggled, "Oh my God," she said covering her mouth as if in shock, "please don't tell me that _that_ is the effect of that boy on you?"

Anne didn't look at Laura, she just smiled sheepishly.

Laura looked concerned for a second but then smiled, "Anyway, I don't care if it was because of him or not. I've always thought it'd be best for you to let your mother's rules drop every once and a while."

"I'm not doing that because of him," Laura looked at her, a little surprised of the bravery in Anne's voice. Anne added, "I'm doing it for me. My mother isn't going to live my life for me and if takes a little renilious act to get her to see that, then so be it,"

Laura stared at her friend for a second then said, "Look, I know it's not really like me to say this but can you promise me something?"

"Sure," answered Anne.

"Be careful, will you?"

Anne chuckled even though she could perfectly see that Laura was serious, "What do you mean?"

"I mean… ah… just be careful of what that boy makes you feel," she then stopped Anne from commenting by saying, "I know you said you don't care if it was just a fling and you just want to test things out, but I just… I just feel like this boy is trouble, and I really think it a good thing that you're not expecting anything to come out of this. I've heard what they say about him and you haven't been with boys like that before, _I_ have and I know what I'm saying so… just be careful, alright?"

Anne met Laura's serious look and nodded, "alright, I promise to be careful," she said.

Laura nodded and looked away.

...

 _But I am your keeper,  
_ _And I hold your face away from light,  
_ _I am yours till they come,  
_ _I am yours till they come._

 _..._

Anne walked carefully through the rose bushes. It was dark still; the moon hasn't rose yet. She was trying to find her way guided only by the distant lights of the manor, which, needless to say, wasn't an easy task.

Early that morning, she had received a letter from Trieze while having a painting lesson with Laura in the garden. There was a big ball at the Khushrenadas that night and Anne was planning on coming, but Trieze's letter was a private invitation to her specifically. Of course, Anne had hidden it from her mother; she didn't want to get her to get her hopes high on something she herself wasn't even sure of yet. On the back of the invitation, a small note in handwriting signed by Treize was asking her to meet him in the rose garden ten minutes after she arrives. To say the truth, Anne was a bit hesitated to accept his invitation, she almost canceled going all together, but Laura told her it actually might be fun to meet him.

She settled on wearing something a little comfortable –God knows what Trieze was planning. She finally decided on a flowy knee length purple dress with a low V-neck, a simple gold necklace her mother gave her her last birthday and black heels. She didn't do much with her hair; she let it rest loosely on her shoulders and wave to the middle of her back.

And now, there she was, lost between the bushes trying to find any sign of Treize with no use. She was regretting she didn't bring something to light her way with when she heard something move behind her, she almost jumped but then smiled when she noticed it was only him.

"Don't tell me that you're planning on doing this every time we meet," she joked when he finally stood before her. She crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't realize how much she missed him till she saw him now; he was wearing the Specials uniform. It was the first time she saw him in it, but he looked handsome nonetheless.

"Doing what?" He seemed really oblivious of what she meant.

She laughed, "Trying to scare me to death?"

It was Treize's turn now to laugh, "Ah, you're referring to our last meeting, I presume?"

She only raised her eyebrow with a small smile. He chuckled, "Well, I'm not planning on all our meetings being in the rose garden, so you don't have to worry about it," he answered and she rolled her eyes. He laughed.

"How about you tell me why you wanted to meet here—"

"I missed you," he interrupted. His voice steady.

Anne suppressed a smile as he came nearer, "yeah, there were a million other ways we could have met though," she joked. "I mean, it's your parents' ball, we could have met in there, like, I don't know, normal people would?"

Treize was now standing directly facing her, "sure," he nodded with a crooked smile, "but I wouldn't have been able to do this if we met elsewhere, now would I?" He said that closing the distance between them by kissing her. It wasn't of the kind they had in the woods though; he just brushed his lips briefly over hers.

Anne had closed her eyes when his lips touched hers, but she opened them now and looked into his. "Is that really the only reason you brought me here?" She whispered his face still inches away from hers.

Treize let a quite laugh leaning back, "I thought you liked secret meetings like this,"

Anne gave him a look. "Sorry," he chuckled, "I just wanted to talk to you,"

" _Here_?"

"Why not?" He sighed.

Anne let a small giggle and looked away.

Trieze sat on a stone bench right in front of her and then said; "Come on, Anne." He answered her chuckle; "talk to me; get to know me." She laughed, "I dare you," he added. She stood for a second before him, evaluating what'll happen if she just left. He had this crooked smile that made him even more handsome and she sighed.

"Fine," she smiled throwing her hands in the air and joining him. The stone bench was placed between the rose bushes. It was a bit cold but very beautiful; every time the breeze moved the roses they emitted a beautiful scent that drowned the whole place around them.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" She asked when they stayed silent for a couple of seconds with Treize just staring at her.

"I want to talk about you," he answered, "your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life." Anne looked at him; he looked sincere enough for her to know he wasn't joking.

She laughed slightly shaking her head, "just to be clear; I'm too smart to be fooled by such schoolboys tricks,"

"and here I thought I was sedducing you correctly,"

Anne chuckled, "well, you _were_ getting somewhere with that, but I thought with your reputation, you'd do better."

Trieze laughed, "so you _did_ ask about me?" he teased.

Anne knew he got her so she only smiled shaking her head, "you know, sometimes I fear for any politician who'd go against you one day."

Trieze smiled, "and I fear for anyone that tries to defy you."

Anne laughed way louder than she intended, "thanks." She agreed, amused of how surprise he was of how well she took his complement, "and nice one on complimenting my mind," when Trieze only stared at her she added, "is it weird that I like people telling me I'm smart?"

"No, actually," he answered, traces of surprise still in his voice, "that's why I like you,"

…

 _ **A/N:**_ _so I decided that most of Anne (or Une's) younger self looks like Elena Gilbert (LOOKS, not IS, personality-wise) from the vampire diaries. It's my other favorite show besides GW and the other day I just thought of how much Elena resembles young Anne in my mind, so yeah, from now on I'll put a link to what I thought Anne would wear and look like in each chapter based on Elena on my profile as i have been kindly told that FF. net stopped the copy & paste thing from the fics..._

 _Sorry for the long A/N. Don't forget to review!_


	5. Chapter 5: It Happens In A Blink

_**Chapter 5:**_ _**It Happens In a Blink**_

 _ **Song:**_ _ **Blink**_

* * *

 _Teach me to number my days  
And count every moment  
Before it slips away  
Taking all the colours  
Before they fade to grey_

* * *

By the end of summer, Treize had gone back to the academy. Anne didn't want to admit that her heart almost broke when he told her he was leaving. They had met a few times after their sort of 'date' in the rose garden, and, as Treize promised, they weren't all in their. They met in parties and social events and even, on the constant insistence of Treize, had a few dates and Anne had to admit she enjoyed them tremendously; Treize was great in planning them.

Anne had dated a few boys before, mostly in her boarding school away from her mother's eyes, but she hadn't really found any of them to interest her; they were, as she said before, rich, bigheaded and dumb. She wanted someone to talk with, someone that understood her not took every chance there is to lean in and kiss her! Eventually, she gave up. Laura had tried to convince her with a few double dates before but they all led to the same result. So Anne felt comfortable to finally make her mind on not dating anyone before she was sure about it. But Treize was different, she just knew it, he treated her differently. He's never pushed anything she didn't want on her. He always listened even when she was just basically wining and he never made her feel weird or uncomfortable about anything.

Anne was scared of her feelings at first, she didn't know if she was really falling for him or if it was just a crush and will be soon gone, she wanted to enjoy it either way but it still bugged her that she couldn't define (for the lack of a better word) her feelings toward him, she was still figuring it out.

Anne hadn't told anyone about her relationship with him, safe for Laura. She didn't want to get anyone's hopes up that the thing they had would get anywhere, for now, it was fun and she intended on keeping it that way, at least till she was sure how she exactly felt about it.

Today was the first day of Christmas holiday. Anne had always liked Christmas, she wasn't very religious, but the idea of being with family and friends has always been appealing to her. Decorating the Christmas tree has always been her favorite part since she was a child; she just loved the idea of decorating it with her father every year. It was the only time they'd have for themselves. Other days of the year, Anne would hardly even see him; he'd always be busy with politics and Romefeller. And she couldn't really blame him; the whole situation in Romefeller had been pretty crazy for a while now.

The talk had heightened in the past few months in Romefeller about this new organization the foundation was planning on making a part of it. From what Anne had heard, the organization was to be called the Organization of Zodiac and to be the military wing of the Romefeller Foundation, though what that was supposed to mean she wasn't very sure. She figured it'll be like all of Romefeller's problems; gone by the time those aristocratic fools found something more interesting to play with.

Right now, Anne was setting beside the window enjoying the snowfall. It was always beautiful for her to watch, but her mind was far off this time; she was thinking about Treize. He would be back home for the holidays now, she couldn't help the small smile that spread on her face from thinking she would finally meet him after all these months. And that was what she was doing when a maid came to her.

"Miss Anne?"

"Yes, Sarah?" Anne answered mind absently, still looking out the window.

"Umm, Miss, this note came for you," Anne turned when the maid said that. She was holding a small sealed envelop. She handed it to her.

Anne dismissed the maid and stared at the small envelop; it was blank, not a word on it. She opened it carefully and felt stupid for a second for questioning who it was from. Treize had sent her one of those invitations with her name on again, it was to their Christmas ball that she was sure now her father was invited to. She smiled at the way he wrote her name and sighed looking back from the window.

...

 _It happens in a blink, it happens in a flash  
It happens in the time it took to look back  
I try to hold on tight, but it fails every time  
What's it I've done with my life?_

 _..._

Anne walked into the Khushrenada's manor main hall. She handed the shawl she had been putting around her shoulders to some servant beside the door and stepped inside looking around her. The place was magnificent, the Khushrenadas had really outdone themselves this time; the Christmas decorations were one of the best Anne had ever seen, together with how the lights complemented the place gave everything a Christmas-y glow–if there were such a thing.

.

Trieze had been standing on the top of the stairs watching every guest entering from far. He didn't want to get down to greet anyone just yet; he just stood waiting and watching. He kept telling himself he wasn't waiting for anybody, and simply stood there because he didn't want to see anyone yet, but who was he kidding? He was waiting, he was waiting for her. All what he could think of was how much he missed her, it's only been three months, but he felt it was a lifetime since he had last seen her face. Treize liked to think, all the time he spent back at the academy; that he was going to get his feelings in check in those months, but, _boy_ , he was wrong. She has been everywhere, her shadow followed him around all day and night and it didn't leave him at rest.

Treize wanted to believe that he could control his feelings, but Anne Marescot proved him wrong. She was different, nah, that wasn't even it; he had noticed she was different from any other person he met from day one. It was just something about her that drew him in, and no matter how hard he tried, he could never pull away.

 _What do they say? Ah, yes, 'distance makes the heart grow founder'…_ and it certainly made his.

All those months, his mind kept replaying him everything about her, from her laugh to the way she would look at him when he says something to irritate her to every little thing she does and it almost drove him crazy.

Treize knew he had no hand in what he was feeling, but knew he seriously needed to get that out of his head. Or at least that was what he was trying to convince himself to do, for it wasn't the right time at all to fall in love with anyone, but he couldn't help it. He perfectly knew right then and there that he was utterly and completely in love with Anne Marescot.

Treize didn't notice her come in until she was already through the door and right by the stairs. He knew she couldn't see him but he could perfectly see her; she was clearly impressed by the place as she stood looking around in admiration. Trieze used that time to study her. She was wearing a black strapless ball gown; it hugged her tiny waist flawlessly then flew around her till it reached the ground. It sparkled every time she moved under the lights. Her hair was curled and swept to one side beautifully. He had always found her to be a beautiful woman but, tonight, she was stunning.

Treize almost forgot himself staring at her; he tore his gaze from her momentarily and walked down the stairs till he was right before her. She smiled when she spotted him.

"Miss Anne," he said with his usual crooked smile.

Anne chuckled, "Mr. Treize," she said when he took her palm and kissed its back. She crusted.

Treize greeted her casually when he noticed her mother was in range of hearing. Anne had told him she didn't care what her mother thought, but he also knew that she hadn't told her about what's going on between them yet and he didn't want to get her in any trouble.

Slowly, Treize managed to pull her aside. He took a couple of Champaign glasses and handed her one. They stood beside the stairs.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked taking a sip from her glass.

Trieze shook his head with a crooked smile, "nothing, I just missed you; that's all."

She smiled and covered the blush that spread on her cheeks by taking another sip from her drink, but Treize caught it and smiled. He had always found her way of covering it adorable. He was wondering if he had ever found anything she does _not_ adorable when she said; "You've got to stop with those private invitations though,"

Trieze laughed, "Why? Are you afraid they might make us official or something?"

She rolled her eyes, "you're just lucky it's me who always receives them. If mother ever does, you might find yourself in the middle of an arranged marriage before you know it,"

"I don't know," he shrugged his shoulders, "maybe I don't mind being married to you,"

Anne decided to take it as a joke though she couldn't deny that the way he said it made it look believable. "Oh, come on, you really want me to be the girl who caught the Casanova and slaughtered the hearts girls all around Earht? Even I, my lord, are not that heartless,"

Treize couldn't believe she used his own line on him, he laughed and she joined him though he knew that what she said was true; at least the part about his falling in love with her. Even if she was only joking, she had captured him under her spill and he honestly believed she would never let him go.

Treize was about to say something only to be interrupted by the voice of his father standing on the stairs. Everyone's eyes were there in a heart beat; his father was standing with his mother, holding her hand and smiling widely. Once he spoke, everyone's eyes were fixed on them and Anne and Treize were no different.

Anne had to turn to look at the couple standing on the stairs, they were looking down and she immediately felt the influence Lord Gerald Khushrenada had just by his looks. She noticed right away that Treize looked like a split image of him.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. It provides me and my family with no greater joy than to welcome you all here tonight to be a part of our Christmas celebrations. It's a tradition in our family to commence such evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries old Waltz. So, if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

When Treize's father was finished, everyone were on their way to where he gestured and Anne turned back just in time to see Trieze rolling his eyes with a mocking smile. He sipped on his drink before he caught her eye. She was about to ask him what was so funny, but he interrupted her.

"It'd be rude not to dance you know," he smiled offering her his hand.

Anne smiled and took it, "it is tradition," she crusted slightly.

Trieze replied with a smile and they headed to join the dancing pairs in the ballroom. Anne saw Laura dancing with Jonathan Topprev from the corner of her eye and they exchanged a smile as Treize placed his arm around her waist.

"Please don't tell me that smile was aimed at Jonathan Topprev?" Treize joked when he saw her smile.

Anne chuckled, "Am I detecting some jealousy in your voice, Mr. Trieze?"

Treize smiled, "Well, I believe that's only concern, my lady,"

"Hmmm," Anne nodded pretending to understand.

"Ahuh," he nodded, "all I mean is that you look stunning tonight, if it isn't obvious, and I believe a lady of your caliber ought to choose a more suitable company,"

Anne laughed, "thank you," she blushed slightly at the complement, " _but_ complements and fancy words are not going to get you anywhere tonight, so easy on them,"

Treize only smiled knowing he was getting to her, "a man can try." He sighed and then spun her around. He tucked her back to his chest in one swift move and then leant in, he whispered in her ear; "just so that you know, I _am_ planning on drowning you in them all night anyway."

Anne didn't answer at first; she just felt goose pumps spreading all over her body just by the way he spoke. His voice was so warm and gentle that she felt her knees turning into jelly, but she tried to ignore the look he was giving her nonetheless and rolled her eyes trying to cover his effect on her.

"Who said I'm going to stay with you all night though?" She challenged.

"Ouch," he pretended to be hurt and she laughed.

...

 _Let's lay low, let's lie right here  
Underneath a beating heart  
Everything will disappear  
Let's lay low, let's lie right here  
Underneath a beating heart  
Everything will be alright  
..._

The night seemed to fly fast after their dance, as Anne remembered vividly. They talked, laughed and joked about everything. Anne couldn't remember any other time in her life that she actually laughed that much with anyone, she couldn't even remember a time when she really enjoyed herself in a ball like that, and after all, she did really spend the whole night with Treize. They were now standing in one of the balconies that opened on the rose garden; it was cold but certainly a relief from the atmosphere of the ball.

Treize had told her before that it was his mother that had always worked on the garden with her own hands and since roses were her favorite, she planted the whole garden with them. Anne was very impressed with the garden that it became her favorite place in the manor whenever she visited. And that was only the beginning of the reasons why Anne came to really like Angelica Khushrenada; the woman was amazing and a really good mother to her children, she and Anne had became friends just by the few times they've met.

Anne came closer to the edge to get a better look at the garden; it was covered in snow, but, surprisingly, it made the view even more breathtaking as the snow shined under the million Christmas lights that were scattered across the different trees and bushes. She sighed rubbing her arms trying to worm them, in a second; Treize's jacket was on her shoulders. She turned and smiled to him. "Thank you," she whispered as he hugged her from behind. He lent in till his cheek was over hers and they both looked into the distance.

They didn't talk much but Anne didn't feel awkward by the silence, if anything, she felt more comfortable than she had ever been in her whole life. She liked such silences with him, they were just _silence_.

"You know," Anne said as she looked up at the sky, "I have always wondered how the Colonies actually looked like,"

"You've never been to them?" Treize asked, surprised.

She just shook her head; "have you?" She looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

He nodded softly, "I've visited them only for a couple of months. They're not so different from Earth though, you wouldn't feel like anything has changed,"

"I wish I could go there," she answered, "you know, I've always wanted to travel and see the world, but mother had always had other planes, boarding school first then private tutors in holidays..."

"I'll take you," he whispered to her ear and she chuckled, "wherever you want; the Colonies, Rome, Paris," he stopped when she started giggling, "Tokyo?" He added when her giggles stopped.

"Oh, wow," she chuckled and turned in his arms to face him. He was grinning, clearly happy he managed to impress her.

"You really should go down on the promises, I mean, you never know when I'm going to hold you up to them," she joked adjusting the collar of his shirt playfully.

Treize laughed, "Oh, believe me, you can do that anytime you want,"

Anne rolled her eyes and then looked down. It felt as Treize felt the shift in her mood and he lost his grin looking at her. He hugged her closely but she still didn't get her eyes up to meet his, so he touched her chin with his index gently until she was looking him in the eye again.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," she shook her head slightly, "I just wanted to ask you a question,"

"Go on, then."

"It's about this new talk in the Foundation…"

"What talk?" Treize asked even though he had a pretty good idea of what talk she meant.

"The talk of this new Organization; Zodiac or something,"

"What about it?"

"Well," she stayed silent for a second at loss of words he guessed, "I know the problem of the Colonies has been heating up for years now, even before we were born and that a single organization or even a single war can hardly change that, but I've recently been a little worried about father and all this talk… I wanted to ask someone who didn't have a hand in the situation, someone neutral about what it's going on exactly,"

 _And you picked me?_ He wanted to answer but stopped himself. He was silent for a second debating himself on what to say, "I'm afraid I'm not exactly as neutral about this as you believe I am," he decided to be honest with her, he didn't know why exactly, but he felt she at least deserved that from him.

"What do you mean?" She looked confused.

"My father is planning for me to join it right after graduation," he simply answered. She was the first person he told.

Anne didn't say anything and he waited for regret of telling her to come over him, but it never did, it actually felt like the most right thing, like he was just talking with himself not with another human being. "But you can ask me anything you want, I'll try to be as _neutral_ as possible," he smiled trying to ease the situation.

She smiled too and words seemed to get out of her mouth against her control. "Well, what does it do? Or what _will_ it be doing? Will it be there just to protect Romefeller or the whole Earth? Will it be for the Colonies too? What about the Alliance? What about the Alliance Specials? What will happen to those and…"

"Wow, slow down," he chuckled, "Anne, I'm only telling you I might join it after graduation not that I'll be its leader or something,"

She smiled teasingly and Treize laughed, "All I know is that the organization is going to replace the protection the Alliance is providing for the Romefeller families. It'll be the new way we will protect ourselves."

"From what? The Colonies are hardly even a threat; they only want their rights,"

"I don't know," Treize shrugged his shoulders looking away to the night sky, "but if you asked me, I'd say it's for the better," he confessed.

"Why do you think so?"

He looked at her briefly then back to the distance, "the Alliance is growing weaker with the minute; it can't even control the Colonies anymore. They're just too weak."

"They're only trying to reach a peaceful solution with the Colonies, how is that a weakness?"

" _That_ is not the weakness," he answered, "the weakness, in my opinion, is abandoning the fight, abandoning this beautiful design,"

"How can you think war is beautiful? War is madness; people die!"

Trieze smiled slightly still looking away, "War is beautiful only because it shows the beauty of the human soul when it's encountered with conflict." He simply said and then smiled to her, "don't get me wrong, I don't want war for its resulting destruction or even for its glory. I'm not sure I even want it. But how can we reach anything without fighting about it for a while? Besides, warriors who have lost what they are protecting are losers even if they won in the end,"

"I don't understand you," she finally whispered. She said it as a fact more than a question.

Treize hugged her closer, "I'm not sure I even understand myself sometimes," he smiled.

Anne replied with a smile though her mind kept repeating what he has just said, she couldn't understand it; how can someone like war and not like destruction? She just hoped this organization stays as a nominal part of the Foundation as possible or at least for it not to get to the actual fact of war. War has always scared her; ever since she was young she had hated it. Not that she knew much of it, but her father has been a Colonel in the Specials and though no actual war happened at the time, she had always feared something might happen to him every time he left the house.

She had wished she would never have to go through that ever again with anyone she loved. And then when she caught Treize's eye and he smiled to her, she realized she wished she'd never have to feel that about him. She felt empty and horrified just by the idea of having to wait for him like she had to wait for her father in her childhood. Without realizing it, she found herself hugging him closer.

"I didn't mean to scare you by what I said," he joked when he felt her pulling him closer.

She chuckled despite the weird feeling of coldness that went over her, and somehow she knew it wasn't from the weather, "It's not like that,"

"I will never let anything hurt you," he promised, holding her hand in his and locking their fingers together.

She smiled to his promise, "it's not me who I'm worried about."

Treize came closer and touched his forehead to hers till their breaths mixed delightfully together, "nothing is going to happen to me," he closed his eyes and brought their locked hands up to his chest.

Anne nodded and closed her eyes too.

"I'm in love with you," Trieze suddenly found himself whispering. He didn't know why he was telling her now; it just felt like the perfect moment to say it.

"Trieze," she only whispered opening her eyes widely.

"I am," he repeated though it was the easiest thing in the world; it felt stupid that a couple of hours ago he was even worried about it, "I know I might be surprising you right now or even confusing you. And I don't know what the future might hold for us or what will be of both of us; I just know that I'm in love with you, Anne."

She didn't reply and he didn't say anything else, he just closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of her forehead on his while she kept staring at him not believing what just happened.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that till the door of the balcony was opened and a maid got in. Treize let Anne go and the maid crusted casually, apologized for interruption and told Anne her mother was looking for her.

...

"Mother?" Anne said once she was by her mother. Lady Eleanor was standing beside the coat hanger.

"Anne! Thank God!" She said with relief once she turned and found Anne, "I was looking everywhere for you!"

"Why?" Anne simply asked realizing she has been panicking for nothing; her mother probably wanted her to meet some Lord or Duke of her friends or something.

"We need to go home, _now_ ," Lady Eleanor said taking her coat in a hurry and handing Anne's shawl to her.

That surprised Anne but she took her shawl from her mother anyway, that didn't seem so unlike her mother, "Ummm… okay, but where is father?"

Her mother wore her jacket in a hurry and answered while walking out, "He's already home, sweetheart,"

That surprised Anne even more, wasn't her father speaking with Lord Dermail a few minutes ago? Or was it hours? She honestly didn't know for how long she and Treize stayed out, but she knew that it was odd that her father was already home and that they were leaving without even saying goodnight to anyone.

Anne and her mother took the car in a hurry and the driver was on the way home in no time. Lady Eleanor didn't say a thing all the way home, but Anne could perfectly feel her mother's nervousness and it quickly became hers. She was suddenly scared that something might've happened to her father and her mother wasn't telling her, else why were they leaving like that? She just wished the car would move faster to get them home.

Anne almost forgot all about Treize waiting for her on the balcony, she cursed herself mentally and took out her phone, she texted him saying she had to leave and that she'll try to see him in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6: A Lot Of Things

_**A/N:** a short chapter, sorry! We're going to wrap things up for Anne and Trieze from the last cliffhanger! Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6:**_ _**A Lot of Things**_

 _ **Song:**_ _ **A Lot Of Things by Rosie Golan**_

* * *

 _When the light hits the water  
_ _Like it's reaching for my hand  
_ _And I feel the shivers running down my back  
_ _When your words are on my lips  
_ _Like I thought of them myself  
_ _There's a lot of things that I don't understand  
_

* * *

The ride home took about ten minutes. Anne breathed heavily as she saw her father standing on the front steps to greet them; she stepped out the car and ran to him. She hugged him and he laughed with surprise.

"Anne!" She heard her mother call from behind but she didn't care; she was worried about her father and she knew that her mother was calling most probably to criticize her behavior.

"Honey, are you alright?" Lord Richard said with surprise when Anne stepped away.

She nodded with a smile, "I'm alright. I was just… It's nothing," she shook her head.

Her father nodded with a smile and Anne instantly noticed his tired eyes. The smile lit them, but he was clearly exhausted. She wondered what could've altered his mood in just a few hours.

They didn't talk after that; her father just guided them inside to his study. Anne sat on a chair right in front of her father's desk and her mother sat right beside her.

Anne knew straight away that there was something off; her mother was somewhat distant and her father was unmistakably worried and tired. It was the first time that Anne felt this worried, something was defiantly wrong.

For a few minutes, Anne kept looking at her father to speak but he seemed really drowned in his own world. She decided to wait but suddenly her mother said; "Anne, honey, you and I are going to be staying in my father's estate in Austria for a couple of months,"

Anne didn't know what to reply with; _her grandfather's estate? Austria? What even brought this up?_ "Why?" She simply asked.

Her mother seemed at loss of words for seconds, which confirmed to Anne that there was defiantly something she wasn't saying, her mother had always considered her a child, so only when something huge happens she would speak to her like that.

Her mother smiled and answered, "It doesn't matter, honey. We are just goi—"

"It _does_ matter, Eleanor." Her mother was interrupted by her father slightly angry voice while still seemingly thinking.

Both Anne's and her mother's eyes were immediately on her father and, for the first time in her whole life, Anne saw her father actually showing some anger in the way he was speaking to her mother.

"It does matter," he repeated looking at her mother.

Anne looked back questionably, "Father, what's going on?" she asked a bit alarmed.

"Anne, there's something you need to know before you leave,"

" _Richard!_ " Lady Eleanor exclaimed and stood up.

"She needs to know what's going on, Eleanor." her father answered and stood as well.

Anne felt like the tension in the room wouldn't endure any more to explode if they continued talking like that any longer. She got up and stood between her parents.

"Richard, she's a child." Lady Eleanor gestured to her, pleading.

"Mother, look at me, I'm not a child." Anne found herself saying and her mother stared at her for a second before Anne could actually see some tears in her eyes. In her whole life, Anne had never seen her mother even tearing; now she was crying _? What the heck was going on?_

"Anne—" her mother began and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Mother, I'm not." Anne smiled saying that, trying to show her mother the thing she's been trying to prove for a long while now, "mother, I'm almost eighteen years old, I can handle things. Please, what's going on?"

It was her father's turn now to talk and Anne looked at him when it became clear that her mother was at least partially convinced. "Sweetheart, there have been some problems in Rompheler for a few months now," her father began and they sat back in front of each other, her mother kept on standing, looking away from them.

Her father proceeded to tell her about everything she had suspected; the new Organization. She wanted to nod to most of what he was saying, but she stopped herself, if she did, she knew she'd have to explain and that would lead to another conversation she didn't want to have at the moment.

Lord Richard tired to tell his only daughter everything he managed to find out about the new organization, he told her about what he imagined would be Romefeller's purpose of starting it and then told her about all the 'incidents' that seemed to happen to all the people who agonized the idea; form an exploding car to an unexplained house fire. It all was confirming of the fact that Romefeller was trying to get rid of all those who didn't agree with them.

It was true that Anne felt a little anxious by what her father was saying, but it wasn't for herself, she was scared for her father and the images of her childhood when she used to wait for him came back to her, she suddenly felt cold, but she still managed to nod her head at her father's last statement of them having to leave the country as soon as possible.

"What about you, father? Aren't you coming with us?" She asked when she realized all the procedures her father was mentioning were for her and her mother's protection.

"I am, sweetheart," her father smiled tiredly, "but not right away, I will be leaving after a while,"

"But—"

"No buts," her father smiled waving his hand, "I need to make sure you and your mother are safe first and then we can be together again, sweetheart. I promise."

Anne nodded and her mother pressed on her hand gently, Anne looked at her and she smile to her. "Let's go pack," her mother tried to sound cheerful.

Anne nodded again and was about be half way through the door when she came back again and ran to her father, she hugged him again and he laughed, "Anne, sweetie, I'll be fine," he kissed the top of her head and she nodded to him.

"I want to ask something from you," he suddenly said before he let her go. Anne looked at him and he smiled, "be strong for me, alright? Be strong for your mother until I come and join you."

Anne smiled and nodded, "I will be,"

"I know you will," he smiled and finally let her go.

...

Anne was by her room when her head somewhat slowed down on thinking. She felt as if she was in a rollercoaster and everything around her was just spinning so fast that she could hardly make scene of it all. Was she just a few minutes ago standing with Treize? Was it really a few minutes ago that he confessed his love for her? It felt like ages ago and to think she was just worried about that made her want to laugh. When she gets back they'll talk about it and see what happens.

But what if she and her mother stayed in Austria longer than a couple of months? What if she never saw Treize again for a long while? Those questions kept popping in her head as she stood beside the maids that were arranging her luggage. He's just told her he was in love with her and she was going to leave him just like that? No, he at least deserved a descent goodbye from her.

Anne nodded mentally at that last idea and she was through the door before she knew it. She headed down the stairs with one idea in her head; she had to see Treize before they leave, she too had something to confess to him.

...

After checking twice out the manor and looking at the clock for the thousandth time as it seemed in the last hour, Anne finally got the courage to sneak and get the keys to her father's car then head for the front door. She was obviously terrified from being caught, but she had to go and see Trieze before morning came and before the Khushrenadas Christmas ball was over. She could have texted him, but she didn't want to frighten him. She'll just drop by and tell him she was leaving for a while, face-to-face.

Anne walked carefully outside and stepped closer to her father's car that was luckily still in the driveway. She breathed as she managed to open the door quietly and was about to jump in when she heard her name.

She froze, to say the least. She could've just jumped in the car and drove away but she knew that would mean procrastinating the inevitable and she didn't want to have to hide anymore. She stood and turned to face her mother.

"Anne! What _on earth_ are you—"

"I need to go, mother." She interrupted her mother strongly holding her father's keys firmly in her hand.

Eleanor glanced at the keys in her daughter's hand then gasped, "Anne—"

"Mother, please," she only pleaded preparing herself to hear the disapproval in her mother's voice.

Her mother didn't say anything and Anne felt like she was debating herself whether to say something or not, her thin lips made a line instead of a frown which encouraged Anne that she might be thinking about it.

"Well, go on then," Eleanor suddenly said and Anne froze for the second time, "Go see him. Go say goodbye to him," she repeated gesturing with her hand to the car.

"How did you—"

Lady Eleanor only snorted with half a smile, "Do you think I'm blind?" She sighed still slightly smiling; "I knew there was something going on between you and that Khushrenada boy since my benefits party."

"Mom, I—"

"Don't say anything, I have no idea why you felt the need to hide it from me," her mother shook her head, "but he at least deserves that from you, go give him a proper goodbye,"

Anne didn't say anything and turned back to the car, she was about to jump in but she turned back and ran to her mother hugging her. "Thank you," she whispered to her mother's ear.

Her mother was surprised at first but hugged her back and when she finally let her go, Anne jumped into the car and drove away.

After almost fifteen minutes Anne was back at the ball. She had changed her clothes so when she was careful not to draw too much attention to herself, she just wanted to find Treize and be out of there as soon as possible.

A few more minutes passed and Anne was walking through the Khushrenada's back door, she didn't want to get in by the front door especially that she was now wearing a simple T-shirt and jeans and hoped her big coat covered them well. She began regretting coming when she saw a servant by the back stairs but instead of hiding, Anne walked right to her.

Needless to say, the servant was completely surprised but he answered her anyway when she asked of Treize's whereabouts. Anne quickly thanked him, handing him her coat and headed upstairs to where he instructed. HE told her that Trieze was in his father's study and that it was the second door to the left of the stairs.

Anne walked carefully till she was facing the closed door of what she suspected was Gerald Khushrenada's study. She took a deep breath and meant to turn the handle but was stopped when the door was opened and Treize was through it.

Trieze stared at her with surprise for a split of a second before his mouth drew a smile. "Anne," he asked surprised.

"Hi," she said smiling; she felt breathless suddenly as all the words she prepared vaporized from her head.

She was about to say something when someone else emerged from behind Treize and Anne was faced directly with a young man with long blondish-whitish hair with big blue eyes. Anne would later know him by the mask he wore to hide himself but for now surprise tied her tongue and she couldn't even reply to his polite words of greetings.

"Zechs, this is Miss Anne Marescot." Treize introduced her and Anne managed a smile. He gestured to his friend, "Zechs Marquise, my friend from the academy,"

"Nice to meet you," Anne finally managed to reply.

"So this is the famous Lady Anne," he looked at Treize with a look that Treize managed to ignore. "Forgive me," he smiled explaining to confused Anne, "I just heard so much about you in the last few months that I feel like I already know you. It's very nice to meet you too, Miss Anne," Zechs shook her hand,

"Thank you," Anne smiled and blushed. She wondered if Treize really talked about her that much or his friend was just being too polite.

"I guess I'll leave you two to talk," Zechs smiled after a few seconds of silence, "I'll see you later, Treize." He waved to his friend and left.

Anne and Treize got into his father's office after that. Trieze leant back on the edge of his father's disk and Anne stood before him

"Sorry about that," she pointed to the door.

"It's alright," Treize smiled, "Zechs will understand,"

She nodded.

"Are you alright?" He asked when she didn't speak. He walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I thought you were leaving,"

"Erm… I was… I did…" she answered at loss of words. "I just had to come back, ah… there was something I wanted to tell you," she finally pulled the words together.

Trieze didn't reply and she realized she was staring at him, she tried to look around instead looking him in the eye, "my mother and I are leaving to Austria tomorrow," she eventually said.

Trieze didn't try to hide his surprise, "Austria?"

"Yeah," she nodded trying to smile, "We're going to stay a while there with my grandfather, her father,"

"Ah," said he, "well, I'm leaving to the academy by the end of January, so—"

"I don't think we'll be back home before that," she interrupted.

"Oh…"

"Yeah," she answered, "that's why I came, I wanted to say goodbye, so…"

"Anne, about what I said—"

"It's alright," she shook her head, she wanted to say something else but instead she just added, "it can wait, we'll talk about this," she smiled and put her hand on his chest, "We'll talk about it when I get back,"

He nodded and she came closer and kissed him. It was the first time she ever initiated one between them but Trieze was quick to respond. The kiss started gentle, but soon got more impassioned, Treize moving his hands to her waist to bring her closer to his worm body. She wrapped her own arms around his neck, pulling his head down to hers as he returned the kiss with the same ferocity. She gasped as he deepened it, arm circling around her waist. Anne's hands wound in his soft hair. Eventually, Treize broke the kiss and gasped for air, smiling slightly at the way she had kissed him.

Anne opened her eyes at last and looked into his. She didn't know why she had kissed him that way, it wasn't like her at all, but something about leaving him just when she got him back after three long months suddenly got to her and she felt that if she didn't kiss him right now she'll never have another chance. She still had her arms around his neck and his hands were still bringing her closer to him; his grip was strong but gentle not that Anne was complaining, but she always felt nervous when he was this close to her. She blushed slightly.

"I love it when you blush like that," he said swiftly tugging a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Anne giggled, "I don't blush," she lied.

Treize laughed and brought his hand up to her cheek creasing it slightly. "I'm gonna miss you,"

"Me too," she replied.

"When are you leaving?" He asked unsteadily.

"First thing in the morning," she answered and tried to hide the glint of pain that freckled through her on the sound of departure. _Come on, it's not like you're leaving forever!_ She addressed herself and smiled.

They didn't talk much further; Treize kissed her again softly and then saw her to the door. He left when he was sure she was safe in the car and on the way home. He phoned her after a few minutes to make sure she arrived safely. She told him she was just getting down from the car and heading to the house.

…

 _A/N: I'm so excited for the next chapter already! i will update quicker than usual as I'm already about to finish it! Please, don't forget to review! Thanks!_


	7. Chapter 7: All I want

_**Chapter 7**_ _ **:All I Want**_

 _ **Song:**_ _All I want by Kodaline. The last few verses are by Laura Marling 'Where can I go?'_

* * *

 _All I want is nothing more  
To hear you knocking at my door  
'Cause if I could see your face once more  
I could die a happy man I'm sure_

* * *

 _The Villanueva Estate, present time._

Trieze Khushrenada walked to the edge of the balcony that viewed the garden of the estate. It was one of the estates he bought –hence the name—and didn't bother to change anything about it; he doubted anyone even knew it was his. He had kept it just for the sake of the magnificent views it had and didn't bother to change its name, so it became a last resort for him when he needed to clear his mind away from everything. And he desperately needed that right now.

He inhaled deeply in the cool summer air and watched as the sun descended into a beautiful sunset. He liked that time of day best, even with his almost always busy schedule he had always found time to watch it or at least catch a few glimpses of it; it always gave him a sense of closure to the d

ay and some time to reflect. This time, however, it didn't give him the usual calmness; his head was still working hard on what he was about to do now. Don't get him wrong, Treize has never been the one to question his decisions once they were made, he was simply deciding how further he was willing to go with what he was planning, for not only his future was on line, but Oz's as well.

Treize finally decided to set for a while. He looked at his watch for what felt like the thousandth time in the past hour, he wondered what took her too long to find him. He hadn't told her where he was going for the only reason that he didn't want to risk someone listening on them. He didn't want them to come to him before he was ready; he wanted to be the one to go to them.

But she was late. That thought crossed his mind and he became worried–unlike his usual self—what if they took her instead? She was strong but if they tried…

Trieze shook the thoughts hurriedly and reminded himself of how strong Une was. She was so different now from the seventeen year-old he caught sneaking in drunk to her parents' manor almost eight years ago now. Though a part of him has always missed the sweet, blushing girl he fell so madly in love with, he also admired this new woman that emerged from her. She still had that sweetness that she tries so hard to cover about her but she was stronger and fiercer. Yet, she was still his captivating Anne no matter how hard she tried to hide it, no matter how hard she tried to alter her appearance, she was–and will forever be—his beautiful Anne. _His beautiful lover._

Treize's mind started to play images of the first day he had seen her after the last time she said goodbye to him that cold Christmas night. The night he confessed his love to her, the night that he had no idea that he'll lose the only person he ever cared about in.

That night, after he saw her off, he went back to his bedroom still thinking about the way she had kissed him. He had kisses before but nothing ever tasted as sweet as her lips did, they tasted of honey, pure honey, and he couldn't get enough. But he was a gentleman, he had always been a gentleman, he would have never forced her into something she didn't want or wasn't comfortable with.

Yet, it was up to neither of them to choose or decide anything. The next day when he woke up, he woke up to the news of the fire that burned the Marescot manor completely to the ground.

He didn't want to believe it, he couldn't even grasp the idea of that he had to never see the face of his only love again. He went to the burned manor in almost madness state and found the manor burnt to the ground as he was told. Nothing was left, not even a trace of somebody inside. They had found bodies but they were completely unrecognizable, there were servants and guards and it took weeks before the Marescot family was officially announced dead.

Trieze had had hope till the last second that they might find something, anything that would even remotely confirm that she had left the manor before it burnt, that she was alive somewhere. But there was no trace at all; only a burnt body that was buried and wept over by none other than himself.

Months rolled on and he graduated, but nothing could ever erase the image of her face that night as she kissed him, as she told him she'd miss him, as he saw her to her car for the last time. He often dreamt about that night. He dreamt that he managed to convince her to stay with him, that he took her and left everything behind; may Romefeller and their families all burn in hell. But no matter what he did, he could never change what happened that night; he would wake up in sweat, heaving for a breath, aching for her, needing her warmth, missing her sweet giggles, wishing he could hold her one last time, wishing he at least knew what she felt for him before she left him forever.

He had descended into drowning himself into work gradually. His parents, soon after his graduation, arranged for his marriage, but he couldn't care less. He had promised himself that all women after her were only night pleasures nothing more. He did everything that was expected from him. He didn't even feel a thing when his wife ran away to her father six months after their wedding saying she couldn't live with a cold man with no feelings. He didn't even try to deny it, she was right, he was cold; the only thing that made him feel was long gone and dead. So, why bother? Instead, he cleared his mind from everything but his old dream. The ideals and dreams for the world that was destroyed by the foolishness of the people that didn't understand the true meaning of humanity. The ideas he whispered to her one cold night when she declared she didn't understand him. Trieze was soon promoted into Lieutenant Colonel at the age of no more than twenty-one.

He had joined OZ as he had told her, and he was the second in command when he was told to leave to Lake Victoria academy for an official visitation. Trieze hadn't gone back to the academy he was trained in since the day he had graduated, so it was kind of nostalgic to be there again.

He began his two days visit by being escorted to all the faculties that followed the academy. All the rooms were ready and young soldiers saluted him once he stepped inside any. It was still as he remembered it.

"We've got that covered too, sir." Trieze remembered the man that was escorting him into the rooms answering some question he had asked when they finally got to the last department they were supposed to see for the day.

"We have here one of our finest young officers, sir." The man finished and Trieze knew he was about to be introduced to yet another _'young accomplished officer'_ now. He almost rolled his eyes when he heard the footsteps behind him, but a single shout froze him in his spot.

"Sir!" The voice said. It was strong and firm and not at all unlike the shouts he heard nearly every day. And, it _was_ different. It was completely and utterly different; it was the voice he had been craving to hear everyday for the last three years. _It can't be…_

It was like the world was weaving around him in slow motion as he turned to look at his intruder. It was like the dream he kept dreaming was fulfilled as he saw her firmly standing there with her hand up saluting him.

 _It's impossible…_ Treize thought that he was perhaps dreaming. It wouldn't be the first time he dreamt of her, else how could she be there?

She was just as beautiful as he remembered, as he _dreamed_ … her hair was shorter and tied to a high ponytail and her eyes, her beautiful chocolate orbs that haunted his sleep, looked strongly at him.

When her eyes met his, Treize felt the sudden urge to run to her, to hold her in his arms and run away like he had dreamt every night since he believed he lost her. But he didn't, he couldn't even move let alone try and approach her; he froze with shock, all he could do was look at her as her strong vacant stair suddenly turned into that of pure horror.

"Anne?" He finally asked, realizing they were alone now; _for how long has he kept staring at her?_ He didn't care; he just wanted to know he wasn't daydreaming, that he hadn't gotten to the edge of pure insanity over losing her to picture her before him like that.

"I... you…" was all she seemed to be able to get out. After her initial shock, she lowered her hand and stared back at him, perhaps waiting for him to talk. But, _by God_ , her voice, just hearing her voice made him believe she was there. The way she stuttered reminded him of the first time he saw her, the night he saved her from being caught by her mother. The night he told her he couldn't imagine a girl like her being scolded. She was so adorable and sweet back then, but the years she spent away from him had made her stronger. could clearly see that.

But he thought she was _dead!_ He thought he had lost her. He thought any chance of happiness he ever had was gone with her with no return. He didn't even feel he could forgive her, he _knew_ he had already forgiven her.

There was a storm right now twirling inside of him, but as Treize always had been and always will be, none of it surfaced, he stood firmly in front of her. He felt himself take a step closer.

"How could this be?" He finally asked. "It can't be. You died. I—" _I buried you myself;_ he wanted to add, but cut myself.

"Anything can be," she stated looking through him, waiting.

Trieze nodded and instead of showing anything, he did something he hadn't done in three years; he smiled.

"You really are something else, aren't you?" He repeated that sentence he told her in the woods in what felt like ages ago. He told her that when he knew she was different from anyone he had ever known before.

"What happened? How—?"

"You really wanna know?" she answered with a bitter smile, still not moving.

"Yes," he answered truthfully.

"Fine," she said swallowing then proceeded to tell him what happened like she was commenting on the weather and not the night she almost lost her life in. "I wasn't in the manor the night it burned," she started, "I did come back, but when I was about to go up to my room, I decided I'd go see my father first, so I went to his office,"

Treize continued to meet her eyes, and he was surprised when a sudden, unexpected urge of happiness went through him; it was something he hadn't felt in years. He waited for her to finish as he remembered vividly the call he had given her and the way she said goodbye to him. He imagined her smile as she did so, or the roll of her eyes when she told him she'll be fine and that he didn't need to worry. He imagined her small hands closing the phone and getting up to her room before changing her mind to go see her father first.

"I wanted to go in," her voice brought him back from remembering, "but I heard something inside and I decided to wait." She paused for a second and he could feel the sentiment that suddenly appeared in her previously cold voice, "I couldn't help but hear the argument inside. My father's voice got loader and—" she took a breath, "he was still stating that he wouldn't bargain on his principles—" she paused again and looked down. Trieze believed she was going to break for a second and he prepared himself for that, but she unexpectedly raised her head and looked him directly in the eye, "I heard a gunshot and I looked from the slightly opened door, my father was—" she took a deep breath again, "he was laid on the floor of his office in a pool of blood."

Trieze almost let his mouth fall in surprise; he was no stranger to Romefeller's schemes and assassinations, but to kill one of its own heads? It was low even for them. He looked at Anne as she looked at the carpet under his feet, her face twisted in pure pain and he couldn't really blame her. If anything he wanted to hold her in his arms and let her weep and cry and scream as much as she wanted, he wanted to comfort her by any mean but he controlled himself and waited for her to look back up.

And she did, she looked at him firmly waiting for his next question. "Who was he?" he simply asked and knew she knew of whom he was asking.

"Jacob Madelyn." She quickly answered.

"That was—" Treize stopped.

She nodded and added bitterly, "he was my father's friend," she didn't look at him anymore. He wondered how much she could push herself till she actually breaks. "He was his friend and he betrayed him," she added.

She didn't wait for him to ask her to continue, she swallowed and finished on her own, "I went upstairs to call mother but they had already set the place on fire, when I was by her room I only found her killed too,"

Treize didn't know what to say, he only cursed himself for letting her leave him like that that night. He couldn't even ask her why she didn't come to him. He didn't want to hear the answer.

"I ran out of the house just in time to escape the fire and I left the city before morning came." Her voice went back to coldness and she was holding her hands in fists now; the only sign of her nervousness. "I didn't know where to go, I had no one and I couldn't trust anyone." She paused lost in memories. "A few months later, I heard that the academy was to start taking in women to be trained and I signed in," she jumped directly over the details he imagined to be horrible for her to even remember.

Treize was silent for a long time after she was finished, he was still oblivious of why she even chose the academy, she could've disappeared somewhere for all he knew. He knew there was something; there was defiantly something, a reason to why she wanted to join the Specials, to join the people who had killed her family, and then, it clicked in his head.

"You want revenge," he simply stated, not as a question but as a conclusion.

She didn't respond, she just dug her nails further into her palms and looked away as if confirming his conclusion. Treize knew he should have felt angry or at least alarmed for he _was_ a part of Romefeller after all, but all what he felt was admiration. Admiration to the way she stood before him after everything that happened to her still wanting to avenge her family. To say the truth, in this moment, she only reminded him of Zechs, the other person he was protecting and helping take revenge. He placed his finger on his thin lips, debating himself on what to do.

Treize had no idea for how long they stayed there with him just thinking, but he heard her finally say, "I don't care what you do to me," she said it strongly though not looking at him anymore. "I won't even deny it. Yes, I am here for revenge; revenge on the people that took my family away from me, destroyed me and everything I ever wanted just for their own gain." She was quiet for a few beats but Treize didn't talk, he wanted her to say everything she's got before he did.

"If you think that the girl you once knew is still here, you're mistaken," she finally said looking him in the eye again, "that girl died, Anne Marescot died with her parents that night. The woman in front of you is someone who lives for one thing only; taking revenge on the people who had killed her." She said that and Treize felt something in him break, she was breaking him by her words and she didn't even realize it. "Do what you have to do, go tell them that I'm alive."

"If I do they'll kill you," he finally declared careful to conceal the effect of her words on him.

"They'd be killing someone who's already dead," she finally said in almost a whisper that he nearly didn't get it.

Treize couldn't speak; he just stayed silent as he was for a few more minutes just eyeing her closely. She looked vacantly to the wall behind him; looking through him. He couldn't believe he's just got her back to loose her again. _No, he wouldn't allow it._

"No, they wouldn't." He finally lowered his hand and she suddenly looked at him with pure surprise on her clearly pained features.

"How do you know?" She challenged and he almost let a laugh, regardless of what she's just told him, she still hadn't changed one bit. She was still Anne, _his_ Lady Anne.

"Because I won't allow it," he answered plainly.

She didn't respond; she just looked at him with pure bewilderment.

"Let's just say that no matter what your reasons are to join them, we have a few in common. But I'll tell you this; I will keep your secret and, in return, you will have to do what I say; you'll have to work for me." He added eventually.

"I don't understand, Trieze... what work can _I_ do for _you_?"

"It is too early to speak of such matters," he stood straight and she kept on facing him, "when are you due to graduate?"

"In two months," she answered and he nodded.

"We'll meet in you graduation then and we'll talk, but until then tell no one of what we spoke of. Everything will come in useful in its own time. Think about my offer until we meet again. I won't force you to do anything; if you accept working for me then I'll protect you, if you don't then I won't interfere in what happens to you."

He didn't wait for her to answer but before he opened the door to leave, he turned and looked at her one last time; he couldn't deny the feeling that went through him to hold her in his arms one last time. But what she just told him brought him back to reality in one harsh blow, the bitter reality that told him that this Anne that stood in front of him, this beautiful and _real_ Anne, wasn't the same girl he declared his love three years ago, she wasn't his Anne; this woman was simply a shell of her former self.

And Trieze had to let her go again even if it pained him, he knew she lived for one thing now; avenging her parents and he would make to keep her safe while she tried. He knew if he stayed for too long, his resolve would most surely crack so he was already through the door. He perfectly knew that leaving her right now was something he would regret forever from that moment on, but he made himself step out and forced himself to not turn around.

On the outside, Trieze was sure; he looked a picture of composure. The inside, however, was a completely different story. But he told himself he was doing the right thing by letting her go, it was better this way.

Treize walked out already feeling exhausted of all the composure he had to keep and he went to the room that was assigned for him for the visit and just splashed his face with cold water. He was determined not to see her again till the date he gave her. At least then he hoped he'd be much more capable of controlling himself around her.

 _Maybe this is her now,_ a thought in the back of his mind echoed, but he hushed.

As Anne was no longer the woman she had been, he was no longer the man he had been, he was someone else now with no equal, not anymore. He would not allow this to slow him down. Not now, not after everything that he had planed was finally moving in the right direction, he tried to convince himself that he was only helping her because he did want her to work under him, because he knew she'll be the only one he'd trust in the days to come.

...

 _But if you loved me  
_ _Why did you leave me?  
_ _Take my body, take my body  
_ _All I want is  
_ _And all I need is  
_ _To find somebody  
_ _I'll find somebody  
_ _Like you  
_ _..._

That night, Anne woke up with a gasp; the nightmare still playing in front of her even as her eyes were wide open. It took her a minute to remember where she was and another to realize she was shivering and completely covered with sweat. She carried herself from the bed and went to the bathroom.

She washed her face and hoped her roommate hadn't noticed anything. It took her a few minutes to calm down and for the images of the nightmare she had to go away. She hadn't dreamt that nightmare in so long; she used to dream it every night after what happened, she'd see herself running and running not knowing from what, till in the end they would get to her, they would find her and she would know that she can't escape them any longer, that she can't run away anymore.

She sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror. She hadn't dreamt that nightmare for a long time now that she almost forgot about it. Yet it decided to come back and hunt her again tonight, and she somehow felt it had to do with seeing him that day.

Anne shook her head of the thoughts of seeing him after these years was bringing back to her, all what her mind kept thinking of was that night she left him, that night she wanted to tell him something but stopped herself. That night that she didn't just loose her family, but everything she ever had, including herself.

But that nightmare, _God_ , she remembered how she felt as she ran; she'd feel lost, lost and alone. In her whole life till that awful night three years ago, Anne had never thought that she might loose everything just like that; in one second, but everything was gone and she found herself jumping on the first train that left the city after seeing her home catch on flames and burn.

Anne walked out of the bathroom and climbed back to her bed, she somehow knew that sleep wasn't to come back to her so she laid back wide awake and continued thinking. She had no idea where to go or what to do when she got out of the city, the money she had on her couldn't last that long and she was practically running for her life. She couldn't feel anything for days but when it clicked in her brain that she hadn't just lost her family but her whole life, sh realized that they had killed her even as she had escaped.

And she had to stay that way; Anne Marescot had to stay dead. She changed her name to the first thing that came to her mind; Anne Mason and decided she had to take revenge for her family. She would make the people who killed her family and stole her life pay.

She knew it was Romefeller that was behind it all as her father had told her, she knew it all happened because her father was against the decision of the formation of OZ but she couldn't care less about their reasons, she didn't care about anything anymore, not the Earth or the Colonies or even the promise of peace everyone seemed to talk about those days. She only cared about destroying those who had destroyed her; Romefeller.

And the only way was this; from the inside, she could never last a chance in front of them, if she wanted to destroy them she had to join them. Anne joined the academy by the beginning of the new semester and found herself doing something she hadn't believed she would do in her whole life; she learnt how to hold a gun, how to pilot a mobile suit and how to be a soldier.

It was difficult at first, she hadn't had the slightest idea on how to even hold a gun let alone pilot a mobile suit, but she had to learn, and every night before she went to sleep she made herself relive that night over and over again for her not to forget why she was there.

But then he came. She wasn't going to lie and say she hadn't thought about him because she did, she often found herself going back to the days she was happy with him, when her biggest problem was sneaking behind her mother to see him. She remembered the stolen laughs and distant memories but she would quickly whip the stupid smile that would spread on her face from remembering. She knew she shouldn't duel on memories, she had to tell herself that over and over again, especially memories that were not going to change anything.

But, God, she couldn't feel anything but horror when she saw him after all those years standing in front of her. She had seen him in newspapers, television, and everywhere. No one had any talk in the academy except for the young ( _very_ young, as her female colleagues liked to giggle) Treize Khushrenada that became a Lieutenant Colonel in his early twenties. ''He has a talent for walking into a situation, twirl it into whatever shape he wanted before anyone even realized he was in command." She once heard one of her officers describe him.

There were markings of experience that had not been there three years ago. His youthfulness had turned into seriousness. Treize was still handsome, his smile was still as she remembered; crocked and striking, but he was older now and stronger, he had grown taller since she had last seen him and more muscular. Actually, it seemed that there was a power in every physical portion of him.

Anne had never thought of what will happen if someone from her past saw her in the academy. In truth, she had never even worried about it; she knew everyone had already thought her to be dead; she had even tried to alter her appearance by cutting her hair and wearing glasses instead of her contacts. She thought no one will even recognize her if they saw her. But he had, he of all people she should have known would recognize her, he knew her more than anyone else.

She couldn't deny that she was surprised when he offered her protection; he would protect her if she worked for him; but why did he want her?

Anne had no doubt that he had forgotten her after she "died'. It wasn't because she doubted his feelings or the confession he made to her that night, it was due to the simple fact that he had every right to. As far as he knew; she was dead. She had learnt that he got married and that his wife died shortly after, but if that wasn't an enough sign of him forgetting her then what was? He had moved on and she couldn't blame him.

 _Yet another thing she lost that night…_

She shook her head mentally at the thoughts that was crossing her head. _No,_ she addressed her thoughts angrily; _you can't allow your heart to beat for him again_. She just couldn't, Romefeller had killed Anne Marescot that night and with her died any feelings she's got for everything and for everyone, including Trieze Khushrenada. that door had to remain closed if she wanted to keep on with what she was planning.

She was still very unsure about his offer though. How could she work for him? Would he expect her to be his secretary? His maid? Perhaps something more demeaning and inappropriate; she tensed at the thoughts.

Anne had two months to decide and she didn't even know on what exactly.

.

.

 _Late at night he'll come to me  
_ _And he'll tell me I'm alone  
_ _Don't you think I don't already know?  
_ _All I see is road  
_ _No one takes me home  
_ _Where, where can I go?  
_ _..._

 _ **A/N:** So how was it? I was really nervous about this chapter because of the huge change in the plot and i would **really** appreciate any feedback for this particular chapter :) did you like the change? or was it bad? do you see where the story is headed? Please let me know what you think! thank you for reading and reviewing! til next time ;) _


	8. Chapter 8: A Long Way Down

_**Chapter 8:** _**Long Way Down**

 _ **Song** : 'a __long way down' by Tom Odell the last couple of verses it's "where should I go?" By Laura Marling. Both songs were playing while I wrote this chapter and they were a huge influence on them, especially 'a long way down', I felt like it captured everything I wanted to say in the first few scenes._

* * *

 _Walking on rooftops  
Talking of times  
With our eyes a glowing  
Like the city lights  
She stands on the ledge  
She says; 'it looks so high_

* * *

Graduation day came faster than Anne expected (or hoped), she remembered waking up that day and fixing her uniform for the last time before the mirror. Today will mark the end of her training. Today she'll meet Treize and give him her answer.

It took her a few minutes to get to where the celebrations where held; the administration decided to have it in the open air beside the lake. Anne had always loved its view; she had always thought it was relaxing and calming. It saddened her a little that that time would probably be the last she sees it.

And that what she was doing when she heard someone calling her name. She didn't recognize the voice till she turned; it was one of her supervising officers; Captain Harry Abbott, that Captain was one of Anne's favorite officers in the academy, he was a good man and a good pilot. He had taught her so much so she smiled while she walked to him.

Anne hadn't noticed whom the Captain was standing with till she got there and was directly faced with Treize Khushrenada standing in front of her.

"Here she is, Colonel." The Captain announced pointing at Anne, "One of our finest officers; Lieutenant Anne Cromwell." He said smiling, "Anne, this is His Excellency Colonel Trieze Khushrenada and I was just telling him how a great addition to the Special Forces you're going to be,"

Anne looked Treize directly in the eye then and saluted him. He replied casually and then added, "we are acquainted, Captain."

Anne instantly recognized his sentence; it was the same he used when her father introduced them. She wondered if he remembered but didn't say anything and the two men continued chatting while she just nodded from time to time. Finally Trieze said, "If you don't mind, Captain, I'd like a word alone with the Lieutenant."

Captain Abbott only smiled, "No, not at all, sir." Apparently he thought he has just landed his student a very good acquaintance, Anne thought nodding to him.

Treize smiled and Anne walked beside him, he didn't say anything and she stayed silent. She frankly didn't know what to say to him, their previous meeting hadn't been a happy one for neither of them and she hoped he'd just get to what he wanted of her.

They were by the edge of the lake now and Treize hadn't spoken a word, he gave her his back and started watching the lake for a few seconds.

"How have you been, Anne?" he suddenly asked.

Anne couldn't help the way her mouth fell open at his question; it seemed so normal to the situation they were in. She answered anyway, "I've been fine, sir." She added the last word staying true to what she's decided since the last time they talked; she had to let him know that he didn't have to treat her any differently because he knew her before; even as she still hadn't accepted to work for him, he was still way higher in ranks than her and if he wasn't going to turn her in to Rompheler, then he had to treat her just like any other soldier.

Treize stayed silent after that for a few more seconds, then added, "I expect you have thought about my offer," his voice was firm.

"I have, I—."

He cut her, "and what is it going to be?"

"Sir, I…" she began but stopped looking away. To be honest, she had thought about his offer but it was still vague, she didn't have the least idea of what he did in OZ, let alone what he wanted of her. She decided to be honest; "I don't have the slightest idea what OZ do, and to be working under one of its chief officers—"

"Not _one_ of its officers; its leader; Leader of OZ and the Alliance Specials." He corrected looking at her briefly. Anne remembered what she heard about the death of OZ's previous leader a couple of months eariler; General Chilias Catalonia, she had no idea Treize got his position.

"As for what we do, I was told you're a quick learner, you'll learn. If you were to accept my offer, you'll be working directly under me as my aide, so you'll be in a perfect position to understand our goals; _OZ's_ goals," He simply added. He was silent for a minute, "you have joined Romefeller because you know as much as I do that this foundation can never be opposed from the outside, if anything should happen to it; it needs to be from the inside, you and I are going to make sure of that."

That left her nothing to argue with, she nodded, if doing this will prove to hurt Romefeller in any way then she'd do it no matter what it'd take, but there were a lot of things she didn't understand yet. She still had no idea what kind of organization OZ was and, no matter what her or Trieze's motives were, would she really want to get involved in this? Who knew what Treize might make her do? There wasn't enough time to make this kind of decision with any wisdom; everything was so unclear.

Besides, Treize _was_ a part of Romefeller, so was his whole family, why would he harm them? They were the ones that were funding his Organization! And even if he had motives to get rid of Romefeller, wouldn't it be much easier if he did it _without_ protecting the daughter of one of the men who didn't want his Organization? Why was he taking the risk in the first place? He wouldn't be compromised at all if he had just let her go or even tell she was still alive. Why did he want _her_?

"I accept," Anne found herself suddenly answering. The words didn't seem to be coming from her; it felt like she was floating around them as her desire to bring Romefeller down took over her mind. She hesitated before she added the next sentence, "but… I have a question."

Treize was now staring at the lake again like it was his major interest in all what was going on, but Anne could have sworn she saw the corners of Trieze's mouth twitch in what looked like a smile, but as quickly as it appeared it was gone and he half turned his head at her waiting.

"Why?" She finally asked.

"Why?" He repeated calmly.

"Why _me_?"

Treize was silent for a few beats, he looked away again and seemed to weigh every word he was saying, "You need my protection, I need someone I can trust; someone I know is on my side. We both need each other." He spoke slowly but Anne got it and she nodded even as he wasn't looking at her.

Treize didn't say a thing though he seemed satisfied enough of her silence, he kept on staring at the distance for a few more seconds. He finally nodded then turned slowly till he was completely facing her.

"You are to join me tomorrow at OZ headquarters, I'll arrange for your transport first thing in the morning," he finally declared.

"Yes sir" Anne replied and Treize nodded again.

Trieze was about to turn and leave but he stopped himself and placed his finger on his lower lip like he was thinking intensely on something; "You'll need a new name," he finally said, "your current name is too predictable and will draw attention especially that you'll be working very closely to a lot of Romefeller's members who might very easily recognize you, in which case you would also compromise me, and I will not tolerate that kind of endangerment."

Anne looked at him without saying anything; she should have seen that coming.

Treize stood for a while murmuring possibilities till he finally spoke, "Lady Une," he said, "it resembles your name enough. It'll do." He nodded to himself more than to her.

It took her a second to pronounce the name in her head to see how it resembled her name and how he combined it with the title he once gave her. It was a small amusement now, recalling simpler and younger times. They had both aged lifetimes since he had given it to her, though it was but three years. And as he spoke Anne could see the boy that she had dallied with had passed on into this enigmatic man she didn't have the slightest idea on how to begin to understand.

It felt like the conversation was over as Treize started walking away from her, he didn't tell her to follow him so she took it that he wanted to be alone and she stayed behind looking at him as he walked away wondering what she's just stepped into.

 _..._

 _'Cause I can feel the rivers  
_ _Winding through the lands  
_ _Two lines and a poet  
_ _Like a kind old rye  
_ _You know we could talk in that language  
_ _Only we understand  
_...

Graduation ended fast. Anne hadn't seen Treize throughout the ceremony or afterwards, which told her he must've left right after they spoke. All of the new graduate officers were asked to go back to their dorms and for those who needed to leave right away to prepare themselves, Anne was one of those that needed to. In fact, most of her classmates still had to stay waiting for their nominations. Everyone assumed that she was directly chosen because of her distinction in all of the academy operations and Anne didn't bother to change anyone's assumptions; no one asked her and no one was particularly close to her for her to care about correcting them, she just wanted to be out of there as soon as possible.

The next few years of Anne's life have gone in the same pattern, traveling from place to place, following Treize's orders; from simple tasks as preparing for conferences to top secret military operations, she's done it all.

Anne used to think, throughout her life in the academy, that she knew what it meant to be busy– finishing task after task, exam after exam, having no time to do anything but study and focus on obeying the orders of her instructors. But then working for Treize, she was only just then realizing what it meant to really be busy. Working for Treize was… fast. Anne really couldn't think of another word to describe it; arranging conferences, transcribing meetings, couriering documents. And that was only the normal paperwork job. There were also the RSVP'ing events; the traveling from place to place according to Treize's orders, making sure everything was running smoothly in the Khushrenada realties and estates that literally spread throughout Earth and Space. But despite everything, Anne liked it all. Where she was still trying to figure out how she was going to cope with her plans for avenging her family, Treize made her feel useful. She felt needed.

Gradually, Anne threw herself into work; she finished every single task Treize gave her (and sometimes before he even asked) with an unwavering certainty and was consistently able to finish all her duties for the day before completing whatever extra tasks she could get her hands on.

And with that, five years of her life went by, she prevented herself of thinking about her old life completely and accepted her life now as Lady Une and took her absolute sweet time executing every single order that Trieze gave her regarding destroying the Foundation. Only then in that taxi cap that she allowed herself to finally reminisce everything. And as she remembered her meeting with Treize by the lake that day, Anne felt she had grown ages. Was it her the same girl who would blush just by a look Treize would give her? Was she the same girl who would sneak out frightened of getting caught? It felt so distant now that it made her feel like it happened in another lifetime.

As for Treize, Anne, through the years, had no doubt in her mind that the boy she had fallen for had gone away in no return. The man she was working for now was everything but that boy, he was still daring and charming with words as he always has been, but he was defiantly different. He was stronger, in influence and in character. He was more confident and sure about everything he did. She got to admit that his calmness would get on her nerves sometimes but she would always find herself respecting it. At times, she could swear that that man could stay calm in a hurricane!

And then, at times, she could also see that boy she once knew, but it would go away as soon as she thinks of a way to react to what was happening.

The first time it happened was about a year after she started working for him. One of her neighbors in the apartment she was now living in tried to ask her out. His name was Steve something, and he kept following her around like a lost puppy in the rare occasions she made it to her apartment (with her constant travel and busy schedule, she hardly even made it home at times) he kept asking her stupid questions and she had no idea he was simply flirting with her as she was sure he would defiantly lose all interest in her if he saw her once in uniform. It went on for a few days and Anne didn't give it a thought, till one day a huge bouquet of flowers was delivered to her office.

To say the least, Anne was shocked, she initially thought it was simply a mistake but then she read the name on the card. It took her a minute to place the name and when she did, she almost took her gun out and shot the soldier who delivered them. Of course, Trieze, his office being directly next to hers, heard her screams at the soldier and was by her office door in a second. Anne didn't know what to answer his questioning looks and for the first time in a long time she stuttered in front of him. So, naturally, Treize asked the soldier what was going on, the soldier simply gave him the card, fearing her reaction if he spoke, Anne assumed.

Trieze dismissed the soldier and grinned widely before he gave the card back to her. He gave the flowers a quick glance and smiled to her, "they're beautiful, perhaps you should put them in some water," he commented before he left her standing there, holding the card in her hand and thinking of what just happened. She tried not to think that Treize actually thought she was wasting her time on such things, but the way he said it, the way his grin grew wider at her shock only made her remember the way he used to tease her when they were younger.

In the following incidents, it was quicker for her to catch, they would mostly happen when Treize would be drunk or on his way to, which didn't happen a lot. Treize was pretty much a workaholic; Anne had realized that since her day one with him. He would never leave something undone for the day no matter how small it was, and so she picked that habit from him, they would stay together many times at his office late at night just trying to finish everything for the day before going home.

After the first year they worked together, they didn't tend to break character around each other much, even if they were alone, she was simply now Lady Une and he His Excellency, it was easier this way to both of them, Anne believed. But in those moments late at night, when he would stay late to finish the matter remaining for the day, leaving them almost alone that Anne would notice the difference. Anne didn't use to speak to him a lot, or at least she would avoid it as much as possible. So she would remain at her desk and they'd each finish their work before heading home. Trieze would still call her Lady Une, but the way he would talk around her was the only thing that would convince her that this man was once the boy she once knew.

A few times, Trieze managed to convince her to eat some dinner together and if he'd drink a bit, and even as he handled alcohol well as any aristocratic would, she knew he'd start talking. She didn't usually mind it, but the problem was that he'd get her nostalgic too and since she didn't like to drink that much, it used to always hit her the hardest.

Treize would start talking about home in those rare moments; about his years at the academy and his old life before OZ; the life she knew him in. Anne couldn't deny he did tell her some embarrassing stuff she doubted he would say sober, but regardless, she couldn't deny that she did enjoy them. His stories about the academy would always end hilariously, like a prank to one of the officers or a trick to get more privileges. She couldn't help but feel sorry for those who get dragged with him in those pranks though, which, of course, mostly ended up being Marquis.

One particular night, it was late and Anne had just finished working on her last adjustments on Treize's schedule for the following day, she waited for him to call on her to tell her if he needed anything else or to know if he was leaving, but he didn't. So, she decided to go into his office and ask him.

Once she stepped inside, however, she found Treize with half empty bottle of Scotch on his side. She meant to turn around and leave but he called her in the last second and told her to sit with him for a while. Anne honestly didn't want to stay, but she couldn't say no either. She was only thankful he wasn't that drunk yet, but he was definitely on his way to.

It didn't take Trieze more than a few minutes to start telling her a story from his first year in the academy. This time, however, it was a story Anne knew and heard hundreds of times before at the academy. It happened at the end of the semester, which was an occasion the students celebrated by arranging a fake mobile suit battle. At the end of that night, one of the students (which Anne didn't find it so difficult now to imagine being Treize) managed to pull the fire alarm. It resulted in an indescribable mess, as she had heard. Everyone rushed out of the faculty in panic and in a matter of minutes; firemen were there with their boots and hats, the only thing missing was the fire! It was the biggest scandal the academy had seen in a long time.

The offender was never caught as far as she knew, but that's where the story would end every time she heard it. Trieze, however, told her that that was only half of the story. As he said, and against everybody's expectations, the night ended as usual, the firemen left and everything went back to normal. No one had any idea what was waiting for them in the morning.

That night, as Treize told her, Marquis was away from the academy, so he had absolutely no idea of what was going on. The following day was a Saturday, and after the morning lessons it was usual for the students to take the rest of the day off, everyone had their own plans. By noon, everything was cancelled as the students were told that the commanding officer was to review the candidates at one pm.

Once everyone were gathered, the officer asked; "the one who pulled the fire alarm needs to step forward."

"No one moved," Treize added laughing, "The officer's face was red with anger, he repeated the order and there was still no answer. Eventually he took a deep breath and said; 'Very well, all breaks are cancelled. You're all to be locked down in building A, till the guilty comes forward,'"

Treize's tune immediately lost all humor and he stared at the bottle in front of him for a while. Anne was used to his moods switching, especially when he had a few drinks in him. It felt like he was finished, but something told Anne that he wasn't, anyway, he didn't tell her to leave, so she waited.

"I meant to turn myself in," he finally said, his voice was low that she had to actually look at his lips to know he was even talking. He said still staring at the bottle, "I wanted to, but Zechs always had to have his way," he added with half a smile. He didn't say anything else and Anne had no idea what he meant. Treize seemed to have forgotten about her being there, for when he finally raised his gaze suddenly to meet hers; he looked at her strangely but didn't say anything.

He picked up the glass and took the last sip and then added, "Zechs went to the officer that night and told him he was the one who did it even though he wasn't in the academy that night." He answered her unspoken question.

Anne didn't need much explanation to why his mood changed. She knew how Treize thinks, she didn't find it difficult to imagine the young him planning such a prank, but he also was never the one to let anyone be blamed for him, especially when it was someone else's interests were on the line. She knew Zechs did that out of friendship or possibly because he didn't find it fair for the other students who weren't in the academy at the time of the incident to be blamed, but she found it to explain a lot of the details of the relationship between these two men. She had always thought it was a strange friendship that brought together so different personalities, but that story, and many others she heard later, told her enough about its nature to know why they enjoyed each other's company so much.

And then there were his stories about home, which mostly were nostalgic to simpler times. Anne had learnt from him one night that his mother died shortly after she left. She couldn't deny she felt sorry for her; Angelica Khushrenada was a sweet woman with a good heart, a woman who cared more about her son and daughter's happiness than their success. She knew Treize was extra close to her and she could see that her death affected him greatly.

All in all, the years rolled on in the same manner, of course, over the years, the idea of revenge had never left Anne's mind, but as Treize had told her before; the Foundation was strong, and yet, as he proved to her over and over again, Treize was an expert in manipulating them. Anne enjoyed planning any operation that harmed them. She did, however, have to interact with a lot of them over the years but she managed to. Duke Dermal was defiantly the one to test her patience; that man was impossible and she hated even the sight of him.

It has been five years now, five years since Lady Une buried Anne Marescot and took her place. And despite her love for her new job, Une hadn't really let herself feel anything other than that blinding rage inside her chest over the memory of her parents. It's been five years since she got in the middle of this vortex of revenge and scheming and manipulating; of losing everything just because you were at the wrong place in the wrong time, of rotten politicians she was just now realizing now she hated more than anything.

And now, here she was, with the last memories of the girl she once were; of the life she once knew still playing in front of her, trying to sort out all the feelings she allowed to fly back to her just by allowing her heart to feel again, just by trying to follow him and stop this madness.

She had to, despite everything, she had to at least try and stop it, she didn't have a choice, even if it meant for her to feel things she swore to herself she would never feel again, she would do it.

 _..._

 _But if I set here and weep  
_ _I'll be blown over by the slightest of breeze  
_ _..._

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _I hope you enjoyed^^ Please don't forget to review! I appreciate any feedback!_


	9. Chapter 9: Paint In Gold

**_A/N: a very short chapter and I'm afraid the next one will be too. Sorry! On the bright side that means I'll update tomorrow with two chapters instead of one! ;)_**

 ** _Song: "Paint in gold" by Laura Marling._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9:_** ** _Paint in Gold_**

* * *

 _I will always show up when you least expect me to  
_ _And when you're not looking I'll come sneaking up on you  
_ _Your heart is like a graveyard but I'm even underground  
_ _There's nowhere that you cannot be found_

* * *

It took Anne two seconds to step out of the taxi after the driver told her they had arrived. She didn't know what she was doing; she didn't even know if he'd be there, but it was her last chance.

 _If he wasn't here—_

 _No_. She knew he was there. She knew he was. Now all she had to do was convince him to change his mind.

How was she going to do that? She didn't even have the time to even prepare what she'd say to him; for out of nowhere, she found herself asking the maid that opened the door to her of His Excellency's whereabouts and heading there directly.

…

Treize sighed as he entered the study. There was no time now, he had to prepare himself for what was coming; he had to prepare himself to give himself to them. He wasn't going to go back on his decision no matter what happens, no matter what Romefeller do to him, they won't be controlling him like a puppet anymore.

He had been thinking about this decision for a long time now and he had finally made his mind; he will step out of OZ leadership. It wasn't an easy decision but it was the only one he's got left if he really wanted to take Romefeller down. If he managed to convince them that he no longer had a hand in OZ, he'd be able to work backstage on what he wanted. He would be the puppetmaster that will control everything as he desired.

And there was only one way to do that, he had to make himself become an enough of a threat to the foundation. He had to make them fear him enough to impeach him and exclude him from OZ, and, about four hours ago, he had done it. He had represented the proof that he was the ultimate threat on the Foundation and that they had to get rid of him in order to go on with their plans.

Treize had refused to sign the contract Romefeller made with the Colonies in the name of peace that they'd stand by the people of the Colonies and help them if they let the Foundation engineers find their way to each Colony's labs and factories. Help that, Treize knew, wouldn't last two seconds once Romefeller got what they want.

And now, there he was, preparing himself for when they would come for him, for he was positive they would. He had seen their faces as he spoke his words of refusal. Even Duke Dermail, who was one of his major supporters in the council till then, didn't spare him the look of disapproval that was clearly posted on his face as Trieze bowed slightly and excused himself trying to ignore the looks fixated on him. If anything he had to hide his smile; his plan was working.

Only, all his planning it left one thing; he hadn't told anyone on what he was planning, including her. He had to conceal the nudge of pain that he felt in his chest as he noticed the pained look in her eyes as he spoke to Romefeller, that look that was a mix of horror and surprise.

It was his only regret now; leaving her like that, too shocked to even follow him. But he knew she'd find him, she had always done.

 _Did I catch a glimmer on the corner of your eye?_

 _Are you full of fear thinking what it might be like?_

 _But you know your walls will crumble_

 _Even if you hold on tight_

 _Can't you see the sun has got to rise?_

Anne climbed the stairs of the manor in a hurry, she tried to slow down her heartbeat; she tried to stop herself to at least think about what she was going to do, but she couldn't, she was too scared to do that. If she thought about this more she'd end up changing her mind and she couldn't afford doing that right now, too much was on stake, that was for sure, but to loose him was not an option either.

She couldn't let him do that to her, leave her like that, not him too. Romefeller had taken everything from her and she wouldn't let them take him just like they have taken everything else.

As thoughts kept popping and disappearing in her mind, she suddenly found herself on the doorstep of his study. Her chest was heaving up and down as she looked at him standing there; busy putting some papers together and emptying drawers here and there. She stared at him for a second, trying to regulate her breathing and not knowing what else to do. She froze and all the details from that horrible night came rushing to her in full speed, the last time she wanted to do something but decided not to, that night she hesitated and ended up losing everything.

Treize finally raised his eyes from his desk and looked up at her. For a second, Anne could see the small smile that appeared on his lips but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. He returned to look in some drawer, ignoring her, or perhaps waiting for her to speak.

But she couldn't, she was completely numb but for the feeling of coldness that swept all over her. She couldn't speak or ask anything. She felt herself stepping forward, and in every step she took to him, a piece of formality was gone. She could feel the parts that remained of Lady Une dropping and those of Anne Marescot emerging.

Seven steps or so, Anne was by his desk. She grabbed its edge firmly but he still refused to look up at her. She felt tears coming up to her eyes as she saw the last item he held; his gun. Anne knew it was his father's, Treize had once told her it passed from each generation to the next in his family.

She felt her heart stop for a second as she realized what he was doing; he was going to take it with him to whatever place Romefeller decided to take him.

"Don't do it," she found herself whispering and Treize froze. He didn't look up, he didn't say anything. He just froze still looking down and she wondered if he could feel the choked tears in her voice.

"I have to," he whispered after what felt like forever, still not meeting her eyes.

Anne closed her eyes shut and blinked away the tears. _Why in the world was she crying?_ She licked her lips and placed her hand on the gun that rested on the desk now. She shook her head. She couldn't help the sob that escaped her as she tried to speak again. "No, you don't, you ca—"

"It's my decision," he simply cut her.

" _God_ ," she breathed out and he looked up. She didn't care if she was breaking the boundaries he had put between them since day one. She didn't care if he would be angry with her, she just couldn't stay silent and the words came out of her mouth before she could stop them; "For five years I've served you. For five years, I have obeyed every order you've given me blindly. I've done everything you've ever wanted, no questions asked and now the only thing I'm asking you is this," her voice seemed to loose the control she managed to pull and the last sentence came out like a plea; "don't give yourself to them, _please_. Romefeller don't forgive those who oppose them, please—you can, _we_ can—"

"I have to. Can't you see that?" He said looking up now, " _you_ of all people should see that," he added the last sentence looking into her eyes; it took him as second to realize what he's just said.

He meant to say something but she stopped him, "No, you're right; I of all people should know that, you know why?" She was silent for a heart beat, "Because I've seen it. I've seen how Romefeller deal with those who propose a threat to them, because the last time I was about to lose someone I cared about, I stood aside till it was too late, till they were already taken away from me and I'm _not_ doing that this time. I'm not gonna let you be just someone else I lost because I was too scared to act…"

As Anne said those last few words, Trieze suddenly looked at her, and she couldn't continue; his look was hurt, so much different than the usual vacant stare he generally gave her.

''You won't loose me," he answered her in that calm voice; "you won't loose me, Anne." He added her name in a quit voice that she almost didn't catch it, and her only reaction was to close her eyes. His hand was suddenly over hers that was resting above his gun.

"That name…" she tried to say but her voice cracked desperately and Trieze felt his heart melt.

"Is your name," he said simply, his voice so much like the voice of the Treize she knew.

She opened her eyes and looked at his. She wasn't here to speak of that, but he didn't allow her to speak. "It's your name, Anne" he repeated, stronger this time. He raised his hand to touch her face. It's been years since he's last touched her like that but she still had to look at him trying to conceal the effect of his touch on her.

"Please, don't do this," She said tilting her head slightly, her voice was weak, as if she knew there was no point in trying to divert him form his decision.

As Treize looked in her eyes, he had to blink to stop himself from crying at the sight of her, she looked so broken. He let his fingers comb her hair that he just realized she'd let loose. She looked so much like the vision from his dreams which gave him the courage to say what he wanted to say. "I can do this, Anne. I _have_ to do this and I need you to trust me,"

Anne cast her eyes downward, too overwhelmed by the emotions the situation was brining from her, "I need you to believe that I'll be alright and that it'll be fine, because that would be the only thing that would give me the courage to continue with I have to do. My only regret in all of this was not telling you and I did that because I was scared. Not because I thought you wouldn't be able to take it but because I was scared to lose you."

When she didn't reply he added, "I promise you that Romefeller won't get to me. I promise you. I just need you to have faith in me. _Please_."

They looked at each other for a second but then she turned her head away from him. He won't back down, not even for her. He had asked her to trust him. She really wanted to believe him, but the pain of loosing people she loved before was too devastating that she honestly didn't know if she could survive it if it happened again. And then she remembered; she remembered the promise he had given her that night and she found herself nodding.

"Thank you," he simply whispered letting his hand drop from her hair. After a while of him just staring at her, she raised her eyes to meet his again and he smiled to her. He actually smiled the smile she had always loved on the Treize she knew and she found herself relaxing despite her fear.

After what felt like forever, Trieze nodded and took his gun, he placed it in its pocket on his side and started to walk away from her to the door.

"At least let me come with you," she said when he was almost out.

Trieze stood in his place for a second and then turned to her with his crocked smile, the smile Anne felt she hadn't seen in ages. He nodded and offered her his hand.

It didn't take more than fifteen minutes after that; Romefeller's people were there and they told them casually that Treize was to be put under house arrest till further notice.

They just came and took him while she stood there basically too paralyzed to do anything, and though she felt in desperate need to just pull her gun and put it a bullet in their heads, Anne knew it was an official decision from the Foundation. She only hoped their decisions would end there.

* * *

 _I'll light up the tracks on your face  
_ _I'll be bright, but don't look away  
_ _Oh my darling, I can make things new  
_ _If you let me through  
_ _I'll paint in gold  
_ _I'll paint in gold_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **I really feel bad for the short update but please don't forget to leave a**_ ** _review! It'll make my day brighter and Ilove hearing what you guys think!_**

 ** _Don't forget I'm updating tomorrow! till then! ;)_**


	10. Chapter 10: Pushing The Lines

**_A/N:_** _I own everybody an apology for the late that happened with this chapter; for a while ff. net wasn't helping me upload anything, that's why these chapters are late and I'm sorry. I'm still updating with two chapters._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 10:_** **_Pushing the lines_**

That morning was defiantly dull. Anne thought as she put the last pile of paper she was holding on her desk. She sighed as she sat staring at it. All her mornings have passed like this since Treize was put under house arrest. It's been six months now. They brought a new man to be in his place. And Anne couldn't think she'd hate him or her job more than she did in this very moment.

His name was Colonel Ken Tobrev, a brilliant engineer and, of course, a distinct Romefeller member. Anne didn't remember knowing him before, as his last name was familiar, till she remembered that it was her best friend Laura's husband name; Jonathan Tobrev. Anne hadn't heard from Laura after she ran away that night. She knew that her friend thought her to be dead and she preferred it to stay that way for Laura's own safety than hers. Anyway, Anne and Laura didn't only separate that night just because of what happened, Laura was in the Colonies at the time; she had left Earth that night with her (back then) fiancée. Laura told her that they were to get married there as Jonathan's worked there.

Anne walked to the only window of her office (there was no point of staring at the paper at her desk, wasn't there?), and looked out as she remembered the last news she heard of her friend. It was a couple of years back when she decided to find out what happened to her and where she was living. She did a quick search and found that Laura still lived in the Colonies when the war started and she continued to live there even as her husband was killed in one of the attacks.

Anne didn't quit know when Jonathan Tobrev was killed, all she knew is that his shuttle exploded a few months after the Colonies got in the middle of the war. She didn't find any more news of her friend after that.

At any rate, the similarties between the two Tobrev men ended at their last names as far as Anne knew. The man was impossible! She knew she had said that about Duke Dermal before but, _boy_ , this one took the cake. He was rude, loud and unbelievably obnoxious. The only good trait about that man was his gift in engineering that even her, who couldn't stand the sight of him, found herself admiring it.

Tobrev was sent to take over Treize's place 'temporarily' a week after Treize was exiled. Anne was kept in her position, though she hated the idea of obeying the crazy orders of that foolish man, she knew she had to stay and so the past six months passed on her more like six years.

She hadn't heard from Treize after they took him. She hadn't even allowed herself to think about what happened between them just before he was taken; it was so much to think about and she frankly didn't think it would come out with anything good. She knew she was simply procrastinating the inevitable; she knew she had to do this sooner or later, but she certainly preferred later. The only relief she now had is that Treize was safe and that was all what she cared about.

Anne was just back by her disk when the door to her office was opened, a soldier told her that Colonel Tobrev requested her in his office.

She sighed as she dismissed the soldier and prepared herself mentally to try and not yell at the man when she sees his face. She walked out grabbing her check board on the way.

His office wasn't that far from hers; in fact, he had taken over Treize's and Anne had to hate the changes that man made to the office. The first thought that came to her mind as she stepped into it after the 'minor improvements' he wanted to make, that that man was defiantly trying to turn the place into an aristocratic manor. He had brought chandeliers; Mahogany tables; liquor cabinets, you name it. Treize wasn't particularly keen on not to show luxury but he defiantly didn't enjoy that amount of splendor… If it had stopped at 'luxury' Anne could have managed to deal with it, but that man _was_ crazy; when confronted with a problem, his solution was inevitably to apply more and more brute force, which Anne knew without a doubt wasn't a trait that should be in a leader, at all. Besides, Tobrev had a tendency towards ranting when he was mad (and he was mad a lot), which was frankly starting to step on her nerves.

Anne found herself beside Tobrev office door sooner than she hoped. She wondered what kind of crazy order he had in mind for her this time, not that his orders were impossible to follow, but they were mostly paperwork and stuff that Anne could easily pass to one of her assistants. She had suspected Tobrev was doing it on purpose; as in to exile her from any vital decisions done in the Organization, but if he really didn't want her; why not just transfer her somewhere away? It didn't make since…

Anne shook her head to clear it and made herself knock on the door; she heard Tobrev's awful voice asking her to enter and she breathed as turned the doorknob.

In a minute, Anne was by Tobrev's desk trying not to look at him directly as she saluted him. He saluted her back and then was silent. Now that was absolutely not what Anne had in mind. Tobrev was never calm; what was going on? Unless, it was one of his tricks as usual. She sighed mentally as she waited for this mental torture to end.

Anne cleared her voice at a last attempt to make the man look at her. She knew she was risking some ranting now but, _God_ , can't he just spit out what he wants from her so she can go hide somewhere?

"Ah, you're here?" Tobrev said as he raised his head from his desk as if just noticing her. Anne really wanted to punch the man in the face.

"Yes sir," she answered indifferently.

Tobrev didn't say anything, he returned his head to the paper he was holding and looked like he was signing it. He finally raised his head again and looked at her. He netted his hands under his chin and his unpleasant mouth drew a line in what Anne assumed must be a smile. Anne didn't smile back, if anything, she wanted to strangle the man and leave, but he didn't loose his smile anyway and after a couple of minutes of grinning awkwardly at her, he stood up and circled his disk.

Anne didn't attempt to move as he stepped forward. She felt she had to as he only left a few inches between them but still didn't, merely out of fear. Don't get her wrong, she wasn't afraid of what _he_ might do if she didn't move, she was only afraid of what _she_ might do to _him_ if he stepped any closer.

"Sir?" Anne said as he only kept staring at her, her tune was a bit indifferent but to anyone who really knew her, they could easily notice the glint of fire that crossed her eyes.

"Now, Lady Une, don't you know how to address your commander?" His voice was horribly sweet and Anne wanted to throw up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, _Colonel_." Anne answered.

Tobrev looked down for a second then smiled, "sorry." He chuckled disgustedly, "I'd appreciate it if you'd let Miss Mary Craft come in once she arrives." He finally declared.

Anne resisted with effort slapping him as she lowered her eyes in agreement. She knew if she talked, she'd end up screaming so she saluted him and went out without even asking permission.

Anne walked into the copying room trying not to kick the machine out of anger. She didn't want to go back to her office just in case she decided to scream out of anger; her office being a couple of foots away from Tobrev's. The copying room was the furthest in the floor, however, which made it a safe place to her to jam her anger not having to fear Tobrev following her there.

She muttered a few curses under her breath as she opened the window to let some fresh air in. Tobrev was going to drive her mad! He was! And the only thing that frustrated her was that she couldn't even do any _damn_ thing about it! God, if only she could do _something_! She had not felt this angry in a very long time; usually there was someone around for her anger to blow up in their faces, but right now, all she could see was red and no one around. She even felt angry of Treize himself for putting her in this situation in the first place and he wasn't even here! How _dare_ he leave her here to deal with this mad mess he created on her own?!

It took her a few minutes to start breathing normally after she stood there just staring at the wall. She tried to think that in a couple of hours she might be able to go home (as long as that lunatic didn't come up with another crazy order or idea of his to drive her crazy).

 _Breathe, Anne. You're gonna be out of here in an hour and fifty minutes. Come on, you can do this…_

Anne kept repeating those words to herself till she actually managed to think normally. She finally decided to go back to her office. She needed that break but her work still needed to be finished even if it was just paperwork. And that was what she was doing when she turned and felt human flesh colliding with hers. She was almost on the floor weather for her managing to keep herself straight. The colliding body, however, and stacks of papers were sent fluttering to the floor.

Once Anne got hold of herself, she didn't spare the person on the floor her look of doom. She knew it wasn't probably his fault but that didn't cancel the fact that she's just found someone to jam her anger on.

"Ma'am! I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…I—" the man started stuttering right away, picking himself and his papers from the ground.

Anne was about to say something, but then the papers in the young soldiers' arms suddenly caught her eye. He was still stacking them in his arms when she noticed the flowcharts posted on them.

 _That's impossible…_ was the first sentence that crossed her mind as she looked at them for God only knows how long.

The soldier was standing in front of her now holding the papers after he managed to put them back together and that's when Anne stopped him from placing them on the copying machine.

"What are these papers?" She asked.

The soldier seemed confused for a second looking from his papers to Anne's glued eyes on them. "Umm… Colonel Tobrev gave them to me to copy them, ma'am, and to deliver them back to his office—"

It took Anne a second to change her expression to that of previous knowledge. "Of course, the Colonel has just asked me to bring them to his office from here. Give them to me and I'll copy them myself."

The soldier looked as if he was debating himself on what to do, but then quickly handed the papers to Anne noticing the fire in her eyes, Anne presumed.

It was exactly two seconds later that the soldier was out of the room. Anne waited for a second to check that he wasn't coming back and then threw the papers on the table next to her. For the next fifteen minutes, and as the copying machine was doing its job, Anne studied each paper closely.

 _God, maybe Tobrev_ is _truly crazy and she was just underestimating him…_ was her last thought as she picked the two copies she had made and took one to a soldier to deliver it to Tobrev's office.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Poor Une :P I really enjoyed writing her here because I got to write about the original GW Une that I love 3_

 _please don't forget to leave a review! It'd really make my day!_


	11. Chapter 11: Allies

**_Chapter 11:_** ** _Allies_**

* * *

Her arrival was early, but then, any arrival that woman made would have felt too early to him. It was seven thirty in the morning and though Zechs would really rather spending his morning in bed back at his hotel room, he had to be there waiting for Lady Une to join him.

It was a few hours earlier that he got a call from Colonel Une. He had no idea how she found him or even knew his personal hotel room phone number, but she did. He supposed that since Trieze used to find him all the time his aide should be no different, but that didn't change that feeling the cold voice of that woman brought up in him.

She spoke sternly as usual and told him she needed to meet him urgently, he tried to get out of it, but she insisted it was for the good of his old friend. She didn't mention Treize by name and he suspected that it might be true that Treize needed his help. He knew that Treize was now under house arrest in his Estate in Luxemburg but Zechs owned his friend so much to ignore the warning Une's voice held.

Zechs thoughts turned in the direction of fleeing the whole place as he watched Lady Une walk confidently through the door while he sat on one of the furthest table from the door in the crowded restaurant as possible. She seemed to be colder than last he saw her, one might feel chilled simply by meeting her gaze and so, Zechs did not look long, and wearing a mask made it easy to avert his eyes without seeming rude.

 _You shouldn't be here._ That thought crossed his mind as he stared at the woman coming towards him after she noticed him. He raised his hand briefly from his cup of coffee and waived to her. She acknowledged him with a stern nod. Does that woman ever show any expression on that face of hers?

"Good morning, Colonel." She said as he stood to greet her. She shook his hand as he replied with the same. She sat and ordered a coffee too. Zechs waited for her to talk.

"I see you're quite enjoying the city. This restaurant is one of the most expensive restaurants around here." Une said looking around then resting her eyes out the window.

That surprised Zechs for a second but he nodded, "you said you wanted us to meet somewhere away, so I thought—"

"You thought right," she interrupted, slightly nodding.

Zechs didn't say anything; he didn't want to argue with Une. No one argues with that woman and he was no different, he chose to leave it and know what she really wanted. "Why did you want to meet me?" He decided to be direct, no need to chitchat.

Une smiled and Zechs found his mouth half open, what was wrong with her today? Since when does she smile? Or show any expression for that matter?

"I need your help," she simply answered resting her chin on her palm as she studied his face closely, well, at least, the part showing from under his mask.

The only thing that Zechs managed to respond with was staring at Lady Une as she sipped on her coffee silently.

…

Lady Une has just reached her apartment when the clock struck midnight. She threw her keys carelessly on the coffee table, took her uniform jacket off and fell on the couch in front of the TV not even bothering to change her clothes. She just felt so tired and exhausted that she didn't even care if she slept in her uniform right there and then. Her week was the most exhausting week she's ever had since she started her job in Oz, or perhaps her whole life.

It all started with what she found in the copying machine room on Monday and continued with Tobrev's orders getting weirder by the day but not changing from being the boring paperwork chores that he could easily order any soldier to attend to. But Une had done them nonetheless, if she objects, Tobrev might find it a reason to send her away and she couldn't afford that, her position, Tobrev trying as he may to keep her out of, was still important for Treize and she had to stay.

Except, if it stayed to that, she might have found a way to deal with it, but it all escalated when she called Marquis right after she found the papers Tobrev wanted to copy. She had to show them to Treize, that was the first thought that came to her mind when she finished reading them and delivered the copies Tobrev wanted to his desk. She left the building in a haze that afternoon. She didn't even know how exactly she made it back here. Suddenly, everything that happened, from Treize being put under house arrest and Duke Dermail not doing anything about it, to Tobrev taking his place, all made sense to her. Everything that happened was simply a plan, a plan to achieve this project without anyone standing in their way. She knew she had to at least tell Treize about what she found, but how could she?

And then an idea came to her and she knew exactly who could help her achieve it, none other than Zechs Marquise. It wasn't like she was very found of the young Colonel, but she knew him being Treize's most trusted soldier after her made him the perfect person to keep such a secret and help her get what she wanted. Only Zech's reply didn't relief her that much and she was still anxious to know what he managed to do.

Une felt herself stir at the sudden ring of the phone, realizing she must've slept on the couch unconsciously. She glanced at the clock hanging across the hall; 2:30... Who could it possibly be? Is it possible that Tobrev had found her personal phone number too?

She walked to the phone and picked it at the last ring.

"Hello, Colonel Lady Une speaking." She answered automatically.

The voice on the other end breathed heavily, "Lady Une, it's me Zechs. I've been trying to call you for two hours now,"

"Colonel?" Une needed a second to recover, "I'm sorry I was asleep. Did something happen?"

"We need to meet." Zechs only said at last and paused. Une felt like there was more but he was scared of telling, she nodded though knowing he couldn't see her, "where are you? Can you come to my apartment?" She asked and got and an answer immediately.

...

Une had just wore her jacket when the doorbell was struck; she glanced at the clock on her way to the door, 2:45. She breathed and opened the door to find Zechs Marquise standing in front of her. She stepped aside and he got in without a word.

She pointed him to one of the chairs scattered in her living room. He sat and immediately got a folder from his jacket representing it to her.

"This is all I could do," he finally said as Une flipped through the folder. "I knew Treize was in highly secured place, but I had no idea it was like this. No one can get in or out without a full interrogation... he could go about the town as he pleased but still the Foundation is watching everything carefully. I used to think it was extremely difficult to get to him there, now I think it's utterly _impossible_..."

Une resisted the urge to shot at Zechs to shut up. She was used to impossible missions herself, but flipping through the pages of that file, she started to think he may had a point, plus, she still needed his help, so she didn't reply.

It took Une precisely fifteen minutes to read the pages. Zechs was watching her silently, but she ignored him, if there was a way to get to Trieze, she would find it.

"Wait, what about this?" She suddenly said pointing to a sentience in the last pages of the file for Zechs to see. "It says right here that Trieze had a visit on this date. How can that be possible?"

Zechs looked where she pointed and was at loss of words for a second. Une sensed his hesitation and looked at the page one more time. She noticed at once that it was the name of a woman; Marline Chase. The name was familiar but she couldn't place it at once.

"I don't recognize her name, but whoever she was; the Foundation must have run a detailed investigation about her before allowing her to put a foot one hundred feet from that estate." Zechs answered looking at the page that Une now handed to him.

Une wasn't listening to him by this point, if that woman could get in, then she had a pretty good idea of how to reach Treize. "I think I know how to there." She finally said.

Zechs only stared at her with pure bewilderment. "Une, this woman—"

"I know who she is," Une interrupted nodding, "I felt the name was familiar and I just remembered from where I knew her name. I know it because I used to take care of her family." Une stopped, but when a look of confusion placed itself on Zech's face, she added, "James Chase was a special guard of Trieze's; he died taking a bullet for him a couple of years ago. He left a wife and three young children the oldest of them fourteen years old with basically nothing. I took care of that family upon Trieze's orders till recently. That's how I know this woman. She's his wife and if she could get in, then I have a favor to ask of her."

Zechs didn't reply but looked satisfied enough to do not protest on what he just heard. Une just went back to going through the file one more time while mentally putting her plan together.

...

"Zechs," Anne called as soon as she spotted the blond Colonel walking passed her without recognizing her through the crowded café, and it was what she's expected. She wasn't wearing her uniform and people tended to not recognize her without it, safe Treize, of course. Her hair was down to a simple side braid and she wore a sweater and some blue jeans.

Zechs turned to her; shock was all over his face as he realized who called. He stared for a second before saying, "Excuse me?"

Anne smiled nodding. "I've been waiting for you,"

It took him a second, " _Lady Une?_ "

Anne nodded again gesturing to the chair next to her.

Zechs took a seat, "I'm sorry, I just—"

"It's alright; people tend to not recognize me outside my Oz uniform."

 _And for a good reason._ Zechs wanted to say but only nodded. She looked almost normal to him which bugged him for some reason. He sat where she pointed and ordered a cup of black coffee. The clock was approaching four pm and he was already exhausted and dreaming of just going to bed and sleep for ten days, but he had to tell Une what he found first.

"It worked," he said deciding to get right into it without any unnecessary chatting, 'I have no idea what you have on that woman but she had agreed to help us."

"Great," Anne nodded coldly and Zechs was about to sigh wasn't for his coffee being delivered, Zechs murmuring a word of thank you.

"But she said she wouldn't participate directly, something about her being scared for her son."

"I don't understand, what does that—"

"Her oldest son is in his first year in Lake Victoria Academy, that's how she managed to get in to Trieze. She gave me the name of another woman who could help, she's not living on earth but her family belongs to the Foundation originally, Chase said that woman would give you the cover you need."

"What's her name?" asked Anne practically as Zechs took a sip from his coffee; if these new arrangements bothered her, she wasn't showing it.

"Uhhh, Laura, Laura Mason." He answered remembering the name the woman gave him. Anne's face, which previously held no expression, was now twisted in pain that even Zechs was able to recognize, her eyes stayed fixed on her coffee for a second before she took a sharp breath and closed them.

"Are you sure?" She asked breathlessly.

"Yes, I memorized it, her address and phone number so that we—" he answered and was interrupted by Anne standing up from her chair and walking out. He watched her for a moment expecting her to come back, when she didn't, and for some stupid reason, he decided to follow her.

"Hey, Une!" He called as he paid for both their drinks, but she still didn't turn.

Zechs walked out the café looking both directions till he spotted her on the other side of the street. She was already walking out of the street when he caught up with her.

"Hey," he said as he caught her arm gently and she turned at him with an empty look, like she was wondering what he was doing there.

"Are you okay?" he asked when she didn't respond.

"You followed me?" she asked, confused.

"Ummm, well, you walked out suddenly and I— um— are you sure you're aright? You don't look so good." He asked again when she only nodded.

"I'm aright. I just—" she mumbled something before looking up at him, "would you like a drink?"

That took him aback, "Umm, yeah, sure…" he answered and Une only responded with stopping a cap and shoving her and Zechs into it before asking thim to drive away.

* * *

 ** _a/n:_** _this chapter was by far one of my most favorites to write! Une and Zechs friendship is one of my favorite things to write about in GW fanfiction! I hope you like this chapter and please don't forget to leave a review!_


	12. Chapter 12: The Unlikely Friends

**_A/N:_ **_Hi! Long time no see, ha? :P I'm really sorry for that. My third year in med School started in September and I couldn't continue writing and studying at the same time... I'm really sorry for the long wait and it's a short chapter too but it was all I could fit in my spare time :( I'll try updating this week since I have sometime off and I promise it's going to be good and long!_

 _Oh and I almost forgot, the song is Master Hunter by Laura Marling. I love this song very much to describe Lady Une, both as my Anne and the original Une.._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 12:_** ** _The Unlikely Friends_**

 ** _...  
_** _I am a master hunter  
_ _I cured my skin  
_ _Now nothing gets in  
_ _Nothing, not as hard as it tries  
..._

His name was Brandon Forbes, but everybody knew him as Bran. Bran was what he liked to call himself a successful man. He was in his early twenties when he realized his parents' dreams of him establishing a secure university study in psychology and getting an respected career were just not going to work out for him. After months of procrastinating, he had the courage to tell them he wanted to open his own bar, and so it was.

Bran's bar; Utopia, wasn't of the finest in the city, but it was good enough for him. He had his customers and his friends. He found the girl of his dreams and he lived life with the quote; 'don't expect much, don't get much, don't give much' which worked great for his life so far.

It was one of his habits to watch his customers—those who were actually new; mostly three or four a night, and try to imagine their lives; their hopes and dreams, their fears and regrets. It was something to occupy himself with and an old part remaining from the two years he lost from his life trying to study psychology to please his parents, especially now that he had nothing to do but watch as he had enough money to hire help.

The night was just starting when he sat in his chair and the oddest pair walked into his bar. It has been a while since he last saw someone as interesting to analyze and so he found something to occupy him for the evening. They were a man and a woman. He knew neither, but that wasn't what caught his attention. It was usually people's looks that would first catch his eye, in addition to their body language of course. So it wasn't a surprise when he first noticed that the woman walking manner and how she kept playing with her long brown hair. She didn't seem drunk, not at first at least, but she seemed somewhat _disoriented?_ She kept looking around at times like she was at loss of something before getting back to look at the man standing beside her.

As for the man, well, Bran wasn't very sure to be honest. He had a long blond hair and a clearly muscular body; probably a soldier as their numbers were getting higher and higher in town because of the Oz headquarters being in the center of the city, but that was it. Or at least that was all what Bran could see; the man seemed to be wearing a kind of a mask. Bran looked harder; yes, he was defiantly wearing a mask; a silver mask that covered the whole upper part of his head. That bugged him for some reason. It was always people's appearances that interested him in them as a start, but in the case of this blond masked soldier it wasn't going to work. He would just have to analyze him with only his body language. Now _that_ would be interesting. Well, to start, the masked soldier seemed to be wishing to be literally _anywhere_ than where he sat with his brunette friend. At times, Bran snesed, he even looked very unsure what he was doing there in the first place.

Something told him this night was going to be long and fascinating.

...

 _Take me somewhere I can grow  
_ _Give me something, let me go  
_ _Tell me something I don't know  
_ _Wrestling the robe from darkness  
_ _Is no f*#king life that I would choose  
..._

Anne drank her third glass when she looked over at her companion who, _thank God,_ finally stopped staring at her like she was going to break down any second, and gulped his third drink as well.

"So tell me, Colonel," Anne found herself say to the young man sitting beside her, "how good has life been to you?" it was a reference to something she was taught back when she first got into the academy. Their instructors would always tell them and before every lesson; _'do you all know how lucky you are to be in this fine academy? Life has been good to you, so be grateful.'_ Now Anne knew it was a way to keep the new students in line as she knew most of were of fine noble families that knew nothing but luxury most of their lives and it was effective in all honesty. But that didn't stop it from always striking her the most for obvious reasons. It was like a slap to her face to hear it every morning. She knew even as Zechs was a few years in the academy before her probably heard it a few times too.

The laugh of Zechs Marquise beside her got her to look at him as he took another glass and gulped it after his third. "Just as good as it had been to you, from what I see."

Anne smiled and nodded, "true," she answered with a sigh. "It looks like I'm not the only one who was in need of a drink."

Zechs laughed again and lent back. It was clear that it was not only her that was getting drunk too. "You have no idea," he said pouring another drink. "So, Lady Une, does this mean we're getting to the phase of getting drunk and telling each other our deepest secrets?"

Anne laughed, "Believe me, Colonel, you'd be screaming out of this bar to the street if I told you a single secret of mine."

Zechs laughed in answer, "You're not the only one with secrets, _Colonel_." He added mocking her tone that got Anne to look at him. He ignored her.

"You think I don't know any of your secrets, Zechs?"

"Oh, you do?" He answered, almost too amusingly, "Let me guess, Trieze?"

"No," Anne answered indifferently. She wasn't oblivious of the talks that were centered on her and Trieze's relationship in Oz, or even the entire Foundation for that matter. She knew any man and woman working together this closely for years would sooner or later elect rumors and stories, but she never cared to correct anyone. It was stupid and people would always find something to talk about. So Zechs assuming Trieze would be telling her things about him didn't really surprise her, but even Trieze wasn't to betray his best friend like that. No, it was her who added two and two together. She still didn't know the details, but she knew Trieze was protecting his best friend somehow, just like he was her.

Zechs turned to look at Anne and smiled, "you know, you're actually scaring me right now." Anne couldn't tell if his tune getting serious was part of his sarcasm or not, "more than usual anyway, and that's really saying something. So tell me, what is that the most feared woman in Oz knows about a helpless Colonel as myself?"

Anne actually laughed. Zechs was defiantly getting drunk; there was no way in hell that the Zechs she knew would be telling her he feared her, not so openly at least. She was not unaware of the title he just gave her though; she _was_ the most feared woman in Oz.

"Do you really wanna know?" she answered. _God, maybe she was drunk too._

Zechs only looked at her, challenging.

"Okay, let's see." she pretended to think for a minute, "I know that you have striking blue eyes under that mask of yours which I know you didn't start wearing till you graduated the academy. I know it wasn't for an injury or anything. I know that you were Trieze's best friend since you lost your parents." These information got a laugh from Zechs as she started telling them, but then she took a deep breath and added her last sentence like a sigh, "and I know your real name is Milliardo and that Treize is helping you hide a secret about your family."

Zechs was silent for a few minutes then took another glass from the bottle in front of them. He let a chuckle out before saying, "they really don't fear you for nothing, do they, Une?"

Anne smiled and drank her glass. "So, Colonel, what is Trieze protecting you from?" she asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you,"

"Try me,"

Zechs looked at her then smiled, "tell you what, I will tell you my story if you tell me yours."

"What makes you think I have one?"

"Come on, Une. I'm not blind; I, too, can add two and two together."

Anne thought for a moment then suddenly laughed, "I can't believe you still can't remember."

"Remember what?" his voice was honestly oblivious.

"How do you think I know your eye color, Colonel? I remember that night like it was yesterday. You were wearing a tuxedo looking all formal and your hair was a lot shorter. You were actually polite to me once." Anne found herself saying with Zechs only staring at her.

A few moments passed and Anne looked from the corner of her eye at Zechs, "it can't be." He finally whispered, somewhat soberly. "You're that girl; Anne. The girl Trieze was obsessed with for months! How could I have not recognized you?"

"A lot of people tend to not to." Was Anne's solely answer.

"What happened to you? I thought you died. I thought a fire burned your house. _Heck_ , Trieze even told me he saw your burnt body and buried you _himself_!"

"It wasn't me, he just didn't know at the time." No need to add details on who actually lit the fire or the fact that she saw both her parents getting murdered in front of her in it.

"Is that why you changed your name and appearance?" Zechs asked in the same sober manner.

Anne nodded. "What about you?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"I can't believe this." Zechs actually seemed to be talking to himself rather than her this time, but that didn't stop her from looking at him.

"That I survived?"

"No." He shock his head and half turned to look properly at her as if deciding whether to do something or not. He finally added; "that your story and mine can have so many similarities."

"What do you mean?" Anne asked for once not knowing what he was talking about.

"You know, Lady Une, for someone who's as smart, I figured you would've found so much more." Zechs answered with a crocked smile.

...

Trieze crossed his hands under his chin as he read and re-read the email in front of him. It was from Zechs, he finally managed decode it and knew what his friend was trying to tell him. It seemed as if he and Anne had managed to cover all the details to get their plan to work. From what he understood, everything was ready for their plans, all what seemed to be left was executing them. The only problem now was that he wasn't so sure about it anymore. It was a single sentence in the email froze him from replying with his approval.

He closed his eyes and sighed. _He can't do this to her_. He knew it wasn't exactly an easy choice for her to make, but all what he seemed to be thinking of was what she was going to get herself through and it was getting him mad with possibilities. What if she breaks? What if she couldn't take it? It wasn't like he thought her weak, but for a person who had been through all what she had seen, there must be a breaking point, right? What if this was it? Can he possibly be the reason to push her over the edge?

He knew he could solve it with a single email telling them he wasn't approving her coming to join him. He could do it and keep her safe. At least till Tobrev finds out her connection to him. And then what?—Oh, who is he kidding? He could keep telling himself that the reason he wanted her there with him was to protect her, but he knew the real reason no matter how he tried to deny it.

Anne didn't need him. _He_ was the one in need of _her_.

 _He needed her._ God, he needed her to be with him more than he imagined he'd need anyone in his life.

 _...  
_ _I don't stare at water anymore  
_ _Water doesn't do what it did before  
_ _You took me to the edge of insane  
_ _When I only meant to swim  
_ _I nearly got a bullet in my brain  
_ _When the rhythm took me in  
..._

* * *

 _A/N: Again, please forgive the short chapter :) and I'm starting a new thing which! **I'm sending a preview of the new chapter to anyone who reviews!** Not Right away, but at least a few days before the publish of the new chapter! So, don't forget to review and for anyone reviewing as a Guest maybe you can leave me an email address that I can send it to you with? Or just login and I could send you a PM properly! _


	13. Chapter 13: Can't Go Back

_**A/N: ** can I be so happy that for once I updated on time? XD it's probably the sleep deprivation, but I'm actually very happy with this chapter. It's **long** (that's what she said) so I'm very broad of myself for finishing it! Enjoy!_

 _ **Song:** Can't Go Back by Rosie Golan._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14: Can't Go Back**_

 _ **...**_

 _Some things you can't go back to_

 _Some things need to be left alone_

 _Don't mess with the memories of a life passed on_

 _All my tumbling reservations_

 _At the heart of my mistakes_

 _Oh, some things you can't go back to_

 _'Cause you let them slip away_

 _..._

"Ready?"

Anne snapped out of her daydreaming upon Zechs's question and nodded with a smile. Zechs's replied with a reassuring one and nodded to her and it honestly made her feel better somehow and she climbed into the small private plan going to Luxembourg.

She's been doing a lot of that recently. Losing herself in daydreams. Well. Not exactly, dreams. But thoughts. And now gang she was here, finally on the plan that she allowed herself to think as she and z his felt the plan take off and Anne looked out the window to think about how she got there.

It's been a little over a month since the little 'incident' between her and Zechs when they started talking not knowing the dangers of mixing alcohol with secret life chitchat. Anne had felt terrified when she woke up the next day and remembered what they told each other as her hangover hit in a full blow. But, at the same time, she still remembered what Zechs also had told her about his life. She couldn't believe how similar their pasts were, yet she still tried to avoid him, at least for a while.

While avoiding Zechs seemed like a great idea at the time, Anne found it completely difficult to stick to since they had to work together. She ended up having to call to him two days later and they got together to talk about their plans again. They didn't, however, talk about what they said to each other that night. Yet, still, Anne could feel how that transformed their relationship. Their previously too professional relationship somehow transformed to a sort of friendship over mutual understanding of their past lives. Anne had to admit that she actually liked it. She found herself able to relax a little with him and having someone knowing who she really was relieved her and made her feel like she just dropped a thousand pounds weight that she didn't realize she was even carrying. Zechs has been a good company as well. At least now she had someone to talk with about her plans in more accuracy.

She had decided a few weeks back that she was going to join Trieze. It was a big step to make; especially that she was his main connection to Oz inner circuits currently, but knowing Trieze, she knew he wouldn't possibly be so clueless. As good as she was, she was positive Trieze still had his connections between the organization's soldiers who were still very loyal to him. And, she couldn't depend on Laura's help for long as well. Laura was in the colonies which wasn't exactly so suitable for her to stay a messenger between Anne and Trieze without raising suspension. Plus, Laura didn't know who 'Lady Une' really was either. All she knew was that she was doing a favor to an old friend which can be dangerous if left for long.

It felt ironic somehow to Anne. Having her best friend not knowing anything about her yet still telling someone who might actually hurt her who she was. But Laura still proved to be extremely valuable to Anne's plans that she couldn't compromise her with this additional secrets.

The plan had to be put precisely together. And surprisingly, it was not hers originally, it was Zechs's. Anne dismissed it as nonsense at the time. She felt like she'd more of use here in Oz, not as cut away from everything with Trieze. She'd be completely useless then. But Zechs convinced her at last that she'd be compromising herself by staying. They managed together to send an email to Trieze to take final permission on what they felt suitable to do. About a month ago, they got the reply.

Zechs had made the argument that it would be safer to both her and Trieze if she left. He said that sooner or later, Tobrev was going to get suspicious of how Trieze knew of what he and Dermail had in store and so she'd be the only reasonable suspect.

Trieze agreed. Anne didn't expect him to, but he did. He didn't send back anything else; just his permission and Anne started planning her escape plan with Zechs almost right away...

They had planning for a month. They had to do it quickly so that not to attract unnecessary attention to themselves especially with their obvious connection to Trieze. Anne couldn't believe it's only been a month since they came up with this crazy plan. To say the truth, she wished they could've worked faster, but it was as fast as they managed. Zechs has helped her a lot more than she's expected. He worked on the cover of Lady Une's disappearance and made the necessary calls to ensure her new persona, could leave and arrive at Trieze's with not much attention.

Though Anne had suspected her disappearance as Lady Une and reappearance as Anne Mason wasn't going to raise attention. (The name was her idea, she thought having her pretending she was related to Laura as an additional advantage in case someone decided to check her past.) Zechs solved that by having another Anne Mason appear at Luxembourg (where Trieze was exiled) through the month they spent making their plans...

And now, here she was. On a plan. With Zechs Marquise. Headed to join Trieze as none other than Miss Anne Mason.

Anne Mason was the young accomplished daughter of the Mason family. Sister to Laura Mason and was studying away from her family at a far away private boarding school. She had graduated recently from university with a degree in political science and had met the illustrious Colonel Trieze Khushrenada in a party when they were both at the colonies and started seeing each other on regular bases a few days later.

Anne didn't find that cover hard to work with, since Trieze met a lot of people in the social events he had to attend every time he visited a new city. It would be entirely believable that he had met Miss Mason and the two started a secret relationship away from the media and public attention. It was perfectly suitable for them now to appear publicly together; Trieze was no longer in politics and she had finally finished her studies. They'd appear as a happy couple having some peaceful mind away from publicity. It would also be a perfect excuse to use the Mason last name for Anne to stay at the Khushrenada estate in Luxembourg since the last known Mason heir was Laura who ended the family's existence on earth by moving to the colonies with her husband and the family no longer had any livable properties on earth. So needing a place to stay, she was invited by Trieze to live in his family's estate until she decides what she wants to do.

Zechs suggested that the other Anne would leave in a couple of days trip before they arrive so that it wouldn't be so surprising why she was coming from an airport or by a plane. Lady Une was to be found dead by an explosion on her way to the colonies that Tobrev had Anne scheduled to go to in his place for a conference a few months before.

Everything seemed to run smoothly as if it was meant to happen, except it left Anne with two simple problems.

The first was her literally confused feelings about the whole pretending to be a couple with Trieze, considering their history. She had no idea how that made her feel. She had decided long ago to keep her feelings towards him dead with her past life, but what happened between them the day he left made her question if she really had.

The second, to her surprise, was having to go back.

Back to what? She shivered as she tried not to think about it and was yet again awaken from her thoughts by Zechs announcing they had finally arrived to the point he can't go with her after. It was actually the last point she'd be able to use the plane too. She now had to use the car Trieze's sent her for the rest of the way.

Zechs stood awkwardly there for a second and Anne looked at him before it hit her how thankful she was to have him with her. She wasn't exactly used to having help like that, but Zechs did help her a lot, even when he didn't need to. She found herself grateful to him. Not just because he helped her with the plans and the cover, but because, for a change, she felt like someone was there for her. It's been years since she had last felt like that. Zechs now didn't represent to her the danger she once feared for herself, but a friend and a brother who she knew she could count on. And just like that, she hugged him.

It took Zechs a second but he hugged her too. They didn't say anything and there wasn't anything to be said anyway. Just a quite _good luck_ exchanged with reciprocal smile.

In a couple of seconds, Anne found herself in the car watching from the window as the sky was changing into an early golden sunset that, not having Zechs there to distract her from, felt lonely and cold. She suddenly desperately wished she could be back to her cold shell that was forced open. She whished she could be in her uniform looking out on the world through the cold metal frame of her glasses. She realized a little too late that she was scared as well.

She tried to think of anything else to get her mind to stop dulling on the feelings suddenly exploding in her head. The car ride felt a lot longer to her than what the driver has declared it to be thirty minutes when he started driving. She tried not to look out the window to the familiar yet so dreary roads, but she didn't have a choice as her eyes took in every detail and her mind played every memory. It was like a flood of memories she had kept so securely locked away. Every tree, every house, every corner in this city seemed to be reminding her of another life that she did everything in her power to forget.

She wanted to scream, that was the first emotion she managed to concentrate on as she stared out the window as they approached the area the Khushrenada estate existed in. It was much like a movie playing in slow motion in front of her eyes; it was all the same, every single detail was the same, which felt a little wrong. A part of you always expect the place you grew up in to be always the same, but it shouldn't, things should always change whether we like it or not.

The car finally slowed down as they approached the doors of the Khushrenada estate. Anne fought so hard to keep herself from remembering the last time she crossed these gates on a much similar cold night years before. It's usually assumed that a woman like her would have visited this city at least once a month considering her position in the Foundation, or at least as her job as Treize's aide to visit his properties every once and a while, but in all truth, she hadn't. All those years she had stayed as away as she could from this place, she did take care of everything but she's always done it from a distance, knowing that if she allowed herself to be back there again, she would never be able to stand the pain.

The pain, oh, the pain is all what she could feel right now, the pain of losing her life, her family, her whole world that night. The fact that she had held these emotions in one place in her mind for so long made it all a thousand times worse, and to be also deprived of the protection her cold expressions and uniform usually provided was what made her unable to stand it. She didn't cry, but she could feel her hands fidgeting in her lap as she concentrated her look inside the car. She couldn't look out. She only stayed fixated on the head of the chair in front of her and hoped the car would finally make a stop.

Anne's door was opened startling her, only to realize they've finally got to the manor's main entrance. She took a breath and accepted the hand of whoever was helping her out, her eyes not seeing anything but her feet.

In the end, she had to look up and she was faced with the familiar façade of the manor. She smiled to the driver who bowed his head slightly leaving her.

She was too cold to move. She forced her legs to take a step and went up the stairs slowly till she got to the door that was opened by a smiling maid telling Anne she was expected. Anne smiled and got in trying not to think of what Trieze's reaction over seeing her would be like. She knew he couldn't pretend he hadn't seen her in alone while, since her replacement only left two days earlier.

The manor was exactly the same. Luxurious and greatly elegant. Anne still felt the abscess in it though. She somehow instantly knew that Trieze was alone there. She remembered how the place used to be filled with life a few years back with the late Lady Angelica taking care of every single detail and Trieze's older sister's, Melanie, kids going in and out and playing everywhere. They gave the place color and taste. Now that Trieze was alone with the late lady's death and Melanie's moving away because of her work, the place felt lonely.

Anne followed the maid expecting to be lead to the guests' room only for the maid to tell her Trieze was in his study waiting for her. She almost told the maid to call Trieze down instead of her going up, but quickly decided against it as she smiled nodding and took the stairs holding the handrail so not to fall. Apparently, Treize has chosen his study to be the one his father had before and Anne almost lost herself in memory as she remembered it was where she last saw him that night. In a very similar situation.

As she got to the second floor, she realized she was shaking and she hoped not visibly. She waited till she was by the room's door to stop, trying to regulate her heartbeat, it took her a few seconds but she

managed to go back to at least part of her formality as she knocked and turned the doorknob getting in without hesitation.

Trieze was behind his desk when she spotted him. He didn't look surprise at all to see her and she walked in closing the door behind her. He circled the desk and went to her with a sweet smile on his lips. He seemed tired but fighting hard to hide it.

"Anne, darling, you're back," Trieze spoke as he took her in a small hug and kissed her on the cheek swiftly. Anne felt a shiver upon hearing the name and another as his lips brushed against her skin. The familiarity of the situation seemed uncannily striking for a second, but she knew he was indirectly telling her they were being heard.

 _Come on, Anne. Get a grip! For goodness sake, you've been trained as a soldier, act like it!_

"Trieze, I am." she said flashing him a smile. "I missed you,"

"I missed you too, love." Trieze replied surrounding her neck with his hand as his fingers fanned through her hair. "I hope your trip went well,"

"It did." she waved her hand and rolled her eyes, pretending to yawn, "but it was tiring. I can't believe there are still as many hiking rounds around here as the ones we had to hick in the past two days." She raised her hand and placed it on his chest lightly.

Trieze dropped his hand from her neck and circled her waist with his arm, brining her closer in an almost hug. He laughed politely. "I hope they haven't troubled you a lot," he held her hand on his chest with his, like he was fixating it above his heart.

"Not much," she shock her head trying to concentrate on what she was saying instead of how close they were, "I liked seeing earth's nature having to stay too long away from it."

Trieze smiled and didn't reply. Anne looked at him as he came closer and realized a little too late what he was aiming for. Their lips met before she could do anything and Trieze was kissing her when she felt his hand around her waist bringing her a bit closer still. It's been years since she had last kissed him, but they fell into rhythm as though nothing has changed, as though they were never interrupted by conspiracies, rotten politics, or even distances.

It took Anne a moment to kiss him back but Treize didn't push her, he seemed content to only have her in his arms. Anne knew he was probably doing it for whoever was watching or listening to them, but she couldn't deny how passionate their kiss turned. His hands were still supporting her against him and hers seemed to develop a life of their own as one went to his neck and the other was gently combing through his soft blondish hair.

They would have went on for a little longer wasn't for their need for a breath. They let go of each other but Anne still couldn't open her eyes, she kept her hands where they were as she felt his breath on her face, she opened her eyes to look directly into the icy-blue ones of her once lover and felt like time had stopped.

"Maybe—" Trieze finally said and cleared his throat, "maybe you should go settle down, love. I'm sure you had quite the trip. I'll join you after I finish a few matters." Yet he did not showing the least interest in letting her go of his arms.

Anne nodded not trusting her own voice still startled and not sure she'd be able to stand alone if he let her go. She finally stepped back and gave him a small smile. Trieze lent back on his desk and watched as she left with a small smile of his own, not reveling anything as usual.

...

 _And I'm sorry to whichever man should meet my sorry state,_

 _Watch my sturdy, lonesome gait, and beware,_

 _I will never love a man 'cause love & pain go hand in hand,_

 _And I can't do it, again_

 _..._

The room Anne was taken to was beautifully decorated. Anne hadn't gone to this part of the manor before, so she enjoyed looking around the room waiting for Treize to join her. It consisted of two rooms opening to each other, each had a huge fireplace and both were lit. The first room had some chairs that were placed before the fireplace and a couple of seemingly comfortable loveseats. The inner room had a queen-size Victorian canopy bed, a huge dresser and a closet. A bathroom and a small balcony that opened to a beautiful view on the garden were in the far end of the room.

It took her about fifteen minutes to change and wash up and then before she knew it, she was opening the balcony door and stepping out. The view left her breathless for a second; it was directly open to the rose garden that she hadn't seen in years. It was still magnificently beautiful but it struck something into her that she almost broke on the spot weeping. It wasn't the garden or the roses or even seeing Treize, Anne knew she was stronger than simply falling apart because of these things, it was simply the fact that it felt like everything that happened throughout the day has been escalating and adding up to this very moment. Everything from having to go back to part of her old self, having to see everything again, having to live those memories all over again, to finally having to meet Treize just seemed to be pushing her over the edge one bit at time, now, that kiss felt like the finale blow and it all just felt too unbearable for a second that she could have traded anything to make it stop.

Emotions rose up in her chest, constricting her throat and threatening to choke her. All the suppressed pain and grief seemed to wash over and overwhelm her; she found herself holding the balcony's cold handrail closing her eyes forcibly shut and making herself take deep breaths.

Anne had no idea for how long she stayed there but for a while the only thing she could feel was the cold air on her face and in the next someone was holding her and supporting her weight; apparently, she was falling.

She breathed hard as she lent back and realized her breath was only a sob. She wasn't crying, at least, it felt like she wasn't, but she couldn't help the sob that escaped her as she let go of the handrail and out of the sudden found herself setting on the bedside with Treize kneeling before

her. He looked visibly worried and she wondered if he thought she was in shock, she didn't want him to think she was breaking, not him of all people, but she couldn't help the feeling of comfort that swept over her as he held her hands tightly till she was breathing normally again.

She realized that he was saying something too but she could hardly make anything of what he was saying. It was like that night when she made it out of the manor as it burnt behind her taking everything with it. But this time, Trieze was with her. He was there and she didn't have to face everything alone as before.

Next thing she knew, she was lying in the bed and her eyes closed on their own. She surrendered to a dreamless sleep still feeling Trieze's hands holding hers tightly.

* * *

 **A/N: **_so, it's really late here. I'm wriding this in the hospital on a late shift and supposed to be studying but couldn't resist finishing the chapter. you're probably going to see_ _this tomorrow when I have time to upload it, so_ _please be kind if there are any plot holes that I left out because this was a really pivotal chapter to write._ ** _Don't forget to review_** _**and i'll try to update before the holidays!**_

 _Oh, and if anything felt a little OOC here, please forgive me. Happy early holidays!_


	14. Oneshot: A Drop In The Ocean

_**A/N:**_ _this is not a new chapter and I'm sorry for that. It's just one of a few oneshots I've decided I was going to write about the period I didn't cover in the fic, like the 4 years we skipped after Anne's "death" and the 5 years Une's worked for Trieze. And since I think it can stand alone, I'm uploading it as a single oneshot too._

 _Song is A Drop In The Ocean._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _It's just a drop in the ocean,  
_ _A change in the weather,_

…

 _ **Oneshot:** A Drop In The __Ocean_

Lady Une walked slowly till she reached the long closed doors of the front of Oz new headquarters. The new headquarters have been under the use of Oz for less than a week and Une hated them already. It wasn't really a choice whether to move to the new buildings; it had to be done sooner or later as Une very well knew. Oz was getting bigger and bigger by the day and with Romfeller officially expanding the Organization responsibilities and financial funding, change had to be made. But, still, Une hadn't got used to the change yet, and so, she was now standing in front of the main entrance of the building, holding her coat in hand and her cell phone in the other trying to reach the security guards who got the shift for the night to get them to tell her how the hell she could reach upper levels of the building as the elevators were shut down at this hour.

The clock was getting closer to midnight when Une looked at it before leaving her office a few minutes earlier. She was done for the day and was about to head home for a much needed sleep, but she remembered final instructions she was supposed to give to Trieze to sign at the end of the day up at her office and she meant to deliver them to the estate where Trieze currently lived since the headquarters were moved to this city via his driver, as Trieze oddly left early that day, but she forgot completely and only remembered that while she was going down to her car. If the papers weren't important for the next day meeting, she would've waited, but she couldn't, and she went back to the building to go to her office to bring them and deliver them personally to the estate, thus bringing us to the current situation.

 _No one was picking up._ Une sighed heavily as she closed her phone and decided to wait for a couple of minutes before she would go check on the guards and give them a late night execution for being careless. She decided they must be busy with something else than to pick the phone up. It was a better alternative than to get angry at the thought that the headquarters to the Organization of _freaking_ Zodiac was left unguarded.

After a few minutes of waiting patiently, Une rang the guards again and thankfully they picked up immediately. Apparently, they were indeed busy with something as some trucks that were delivering the final shipments for the new buildings were being searched to gain entrance to the area. They also turned the elevators back on for her and she was now on her way to her office for what she hoped would be the last time that evening.

…

Une could almost swear that the night was getting darker and colder as she stepped out of her car after she parked at the entrance of the small villa Trieze resided in. Though she knew it couldn't possibly be true as the way from Oz's new HQ to the estate didn't take more than two minutes. It could very likely be connected to her hating cold and dark nights generally even after all these years.

The villa door was opened immediately upon Une's knock as her presence was known by the guards at the main entrance. It was Tom White, the Khushrenadas' lifelong butler. She had no idea Trieze brought him with him here all the way from Luxemburg. Une has known him since before she was young and he was one of the very few people she couldn't keep her cold exterior around. He had served Khushrenada family for generations and though Une hated to admit it, every time she sees him, she instantly thinks of home, what home was that, she didn't know. She only knew that old Tom was like the picture of the late Lady Angelica that Trieze liked to keep in his office. It reminded her of things she preferred would remain unremembered. Yet, she still could never shake that feeling off or make herself hate it. So when Tom smiled warmly immediately upon seeing her, Une couldn't help but relax and reply with a small smile to the old man, who greeted her as if she was a dear friend than the most feared woman in Oz.

"What brings you at this hour, my child?" Tom asked when they were both in. He's always called her that when they were alone or with only Trieze around. He used to call her that before she disappeared as well. And though Une knew it was very unlikely he had even a slight idea who she was, she still liked it.

When young and back from boarding school for summer, she used to teach at a local charity school in her free time and there she met Mrs. White and instantly became friends with the kind woman. Mrs. White used to teach and volunteer in the school and once invented Une to visit her at home. Une eventually befriended the whole family and visited them every time she could.

Une had no idea back then that Tom White was the Khushrenada family butler. He was like a father to her and his advice got her through a lot back then. She hadn't seen Mrs. White ever since she ran away though, she had never asked about her either. She supposed she moved with Tom here as well and just as she had that thought, something made her feel warmth inside. The idea of the White family being near in the same city as her made her feel just like she was back setting in the coziness and warmth of the Whites' small home when she was fourteen; listening to the lovely chatter between Mr. and Mrs. White and the merciless teasing between their grandchildren whenever they visited.

Une smiled unconsciously at the memory.

"I'm here to give these to his Excellency, Tom." Une answered way less colder than she would with anyone. She handed the kind old man the papers she was bringing and told him Trieze needed to see them before leaving in the morning. She didn't even question leaving them with the old man, if she could trust anyone with them, it was Tom.

It took Une a minute more to thank Tom and go back to her car, dreaming of her bed and having the memory from earlier filling her with something she hadn't felt in years. It even took her a few moments to name it, it was happiness. Some form of it, at least. It has started raining when she was in the car and was just about to think that it was a good ending to a very hard and long day. She tried to turn the key and just like that, the car wouldn't start. It took her a few more tries to declare surrender and having to go out in the rain to check the engine. She figured her engineering skills that she excelled at back at the Academy would do her some good now.

It turned out the rain disagreed with Une's earlier thoughts. She couldn't see a single thing as she opened her car up; if the engine was broken, she couldn't even see where to fix it. The rain was so heavy that, as she ran to the main entrance of the villa again, she was practically soaked to the bones.

A couple of knocks got the door open again; Une was through it immediately not even seeing who opened it. She took off her military jacket and looked up to see Tom's surprised face. Apparently, he's run inside while she was taking her jacket off to bring her a towel which she gratefully took and started drying herself with it.

"Are you okay, child?" Tom's gentle voice asked while she was drying her tied up hair as best as she could. She smiled again spontaneously to the old man.

"I'm fine, Tom. It's just hammering out there and my car wouldn't start up. I think I'll wait here till the rain stops and go back to see if I can fix it." Une answered handing him the towel back.

"It could keep raining for hours, my girl, and you need to take off those wet clothes or you'll catch pneumonia. I'll make them arrange a room for you so you can spend the night."

Une was going to protest but her wet clothes and aching limbs disagreed immediately on the words that were about to leave her mouth. She sighed and said a quite okay before crashing on a couch waiting for her promised bed for the night.

She tried to not to shut her eyes for long fearing she might just sleep then and there. She eventually got up and started wondering around, trying to prevent her head from dropping. She eventually got to the window and looked out, hoping the rain might've at least got a bit lesser. Her hopes were turned down when she couldn't even make anything out the window. Still, the lights around the villa eliminated the road out, Une could even make out a car out that she knew weren't Trieze's; she wondered if he had guests that were staying the night.

Tom was back as Une was about to set back down on the sofa. He smiled to her warmly, holding a glass of something hot in one hand and a folded something in the other; Une figured it was some a sort of sleeping ware. In a second, a wave of gratefulness and glee drowned her heart on the simple thought that the old man actually cared. It's been a long time since anyone has.

In about a minute, Une and Tom were by the room he said was prepared for her. She thanked him again as she opened the door, but she turned at the last minute and couldn't help the question:"Tom, does his Excellency have house guests for the night? I saw a car out."

"Yes, child, Miss Clara Templeton. She came for dinner and didn't leave yet." Tom answered and bid Une goodnight with one of his smiles then left.

…

Une woke up and found herself staring at the ceiling. It took her a minute to orient herself enough to realize where she was. She sighed and turned to turn the table lamp on and looked at her watch; a little after two in the morning. She let another sigh; that makes her sleep duration less than an hour and a half. _Great, so much for too tired and dying to sleep._

Une really wanted to just close her eyes and drift back to sleep. She knew how much work was waiting for her the next day, but she just couldn't bring herself to. She knew that her mind was fully awake now and had no hope in going back to rest anymore.

After a few minutes of hoping her mind would once obey her and shut down, Une got up and walked to the bathroom. She looked at her wet hair and took her messy two braided puns down. She didn't usually go to sleep with it like that, but an hour and a half ago; she was too tired to care. She only changed into the pajamas Tom brought her and slipped into the bed.

When she was done, Une took a minute to look herself in the mirror without her glasses and uniform. She looked too vulnerable somehow. And it wasn't even her physical appearance; she had a pretty good muscle mass on her even with her small body type. It was the way her shoulders bent and her face too tired made her feel weak.

Memories and remembering made her weak. She knew that. She let herself fall into the trap of thinking about borrowed times that were never coming back. She felt like she was back into her dormitory in the Academy; vulnerable to painful memories that were like wounds too raw to heal.

Now, years later, it was bizarre how a single moment of weakness to temporary happiness seemed to rip apart her wounds. And what made it worse, is how she felt about Tom's last sentence. She knew he was being discreet by his choice of words and if it wasn't her, he probably would've lied. Miss Templeton hadn't left because she was staying the night with Trieze.

It made absolutely no sense why she was even feeling anything about Clara Templeton spending the night at the villa. Trieze was a single man and his love life concerned no one but him. It's true that Une's always wondered why she never heard about women he's dated, or even ones he dated while she worked for him, but she's always supposed it was to honor his wife's memory. He was seeing other women now. It was the most natural thing to do.

Yet, why was she feeling that way? Why was she feeling _anything_ about it in the first place? Could it be that she still somehow cared?

Une sighed and stopped her thoughts there. She's told herself over and over and over again before that she wasn't going to do that again. She wasn't the same person that had feelings for Trieze all those years ago. She didn't even have space in her life now for those thoughts, not anymore.

…

The garden was too tempting under the moon light. That was what made Une leave the room she was sleeping in and go out to have a small walk to clear her mind. The rain has stopped long ago and the weather had some chilliness in it but it was better than staying inside alone with her thoughts.

Une tried not to walk deeply into the garden as in not to get lost. It was a very beautiful place even in the dim light, but to get too distracted by the beauty around her was going to get her to freeze to death if she let it.

"Who's there?" Une almost shouted as she heard something move beside her. It was hardly audible but her soldier instincts told her differently, her hand was even on her gun that was on her waist, (she's always wore her gun on her even if it was just simple pajamas.)

"Are you going to shoot me, Une?" the reply came before Trieze materialized before her and Une let a breath.

"Sir, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you." She answered covering her gun back and wondered how he knew she was armed.

Trieze smiled slightly and walked to come and stand beside her. "I didn't know you were staying the night." He said it in a more of a factual way than a question but Une decided to answer anyway.

"I was coming to bring you some urgent papers, sir, but my car broke down and I had to stay."

Trieze wasn't looking at her as she answered, but Une knew he heard her. He was silent and she didn't want to say anything and break the soft calmness of the night. She wasn't bothered by him; she simply wondered why he was there. She decided at last it was better if she left him to his solitude; he's clearly wanted some since he's come there alone.

Trieze was too wrapped up looking at the night sky and the moon that was making an appearance between the clouds. So, Une decided it was better to slip unnoticed and she turned to do just that.

"Where are you going?" Trieze's voice came asking gently and Une turned again.

"I was going back inside, sir. I figured you'd want some time alone."

"Will you stay with me for a while?" he asked and it was clearly not an order. He turned to fully look at her.

"Of course, sir." Une answered with a nod, somehow, now that he was looking at her fully in the moon light, just realizing how she looked; her pulled down hair and lack of uniform. The way they stood with no obvious military obligations felt dangerous and liberating in a weird way. It even made her voice sound a lot softer than she intended for it to be.

They stood for a minute in silence, only the quietness of the air around them. It was such a beautiful night.

"Why didn't you come to me directly when you brought the papers?" Trieze asked all of a sudden.

"Um, I didn't want to bother you and your guests, sir." The lie came out so involuntary that Une questioned how it was even formulated in her mind.

"My guests?" Trieze asked, a tone of surprise in his calm voice.

"Miss Clara Templeton, sir." Une tried to say it in a casual way, but she felt the way the name tasted on her tongue and she hoped Trieze didn't notice. She had no business getting hurt about the women he was seeing. She didn't even have the right to ask, it was his personal life.

"Miss Clara Templeton left a few hours ago with her fiancée, Une." Trieze answered almost defenselessly, "They've come separately to invite me to their engagement party and left together afterwards, hence Miss Templeton's car out."

"Oh," Une really had no idea why that was the only response could formulate and wondered why he even cared on giving her an explanation. But somewhere in her brain, something was switched off and she couldn't say anything else.

Une could almost swear she _heard_ his smile in the night, but wasn't sure. He went back to staring at the night. A few minutes passed and Une could hear the question; "Do you believe, Une?" the question came out so lightly.

"Believe, sir?" Une repeated not sure she understood. "You mean like god and heaven, sir?" Trieze crocked his head to look at her and she looked into his eyes that wear unreadable as usual, but she knew from his look that that was what he meant; at least, "I can't say that I do, sir. Not really." She answered truthfully.

Trieze nodded once and looked slightly away from her. It felt like he wanted to talk more about it so she asked, "what about you, sir? Do _you_ believe?"

Trieze smiled; "In God and heaven?" he repeated her question, "No. Those stories never made sense to my mind." He paused and seemed to weigh his next words, "but I do believe in something. All of this," he pointed slightly with his head towards everything around, "couldn't have been made for nothing. I don't think so. There must be a something, a Creator. A divine entity, if you will." He addressed that last sentence to her as he seemed before talking more to himself. He said it with a smile that made Une believe he saw the look of surprise on her face; she's never taken Trieze for a believer, even this kind of believing, but it made sense somehow. Trieze's always had some sort of spiritual way of thinking about him.

"It's a nice idea." Une managed to say.

"But you disagree?" he asked, amusingly.

It was Une's turn to smile now and she didn't reply, instead she asked; "what made you think about that?" she didn't know why she's asked. If the setting was different, she would've never done it. It felt too personal to ask such questions but right now, she wanted to know.

"I've been thinking about if our actions can be justified if they were done for the greater good. If it was right to judge someone by those actions and ignore everything else." Trieze answered seriously and too quietly that Une knew he was being honest.

"Micaville's 'the ends justifies the means'?" Une asked.

"Some form of it, yes."

"Well, I think no one has the right to judge anyone, not really." Une found herself answering like she's always had a ready answer for such a question even though she's never even thought about the subject before. "No one has the right to try and judge the things you've done except if they had been where you've been everyday in your life. Except if they know about you and about everything that lead you to take a certain decision in a certain time."

When Trieze didn't comment, she added, " _If_ , however, as you say, this divine entity does really exist. I believe it should be the one to pass the judgment on what it's created. It's created us after all knowing what we're capable of and what we can do. Other than that, no, sir, I don't believe anyone should be judged for what they had to do."

"That's the keyword, isn't it? _Had_ to do." Trieze whispered but Une caught it.

"Sir?" Une said trying to get him to speak to her again. She felt compelled to make him do that; something about the way he was talking was starting to scare her.

Trieze looked at her without saying anything for a minute that lasted too long. Une wouldn't have made such eye contact with him weren't she so worried over his words. Then, suddenly, she did understand his look; it was the look of a tortured human. Something was torturing him; an idea perhaps. It felt strange to say the least, not seeing Trieze tortured, but managing to read him at all. Une felt compassion pass through her instantly and she drew nearer to him and they stood face to face.

"What's the matter?" she whispered and refused to let her brain rationalize what she was doing.

Trieze's hand flew up and Une prepared herself to feel its warmth on her face, only he didn't touch her. His hand hovered so near her face that she could feel the heat coming of it and she took a breath.

"I'm alright, Une." He slightly smiled as he dropped his hand, but she could still feel his breath on her face and despite what he's just said, she could still see that the smile never even touched his eyes. She didn't know what to say.

After a few moments of just looking at each other, Trieze drew nearer still to Une and he planted a small kiss on her forehead. He was so quick that she didn't have the time to react. She only had time to close her eyes and feel the tingling on her skin from his lips.

Une opened her eyes to look at Trieze's. He was just watching her as he moved back. He smiled to her, "I'm glad you decided to stay the night," he whispered, and in a second, was walking away.

…

 _A drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together,  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Soooo, lots of angst, ha? I'm sorry XD btw, I added that forehead kiss in the end because I couldn't really make my heart finish it without a kiss between these two, even if it was that innocent!_

 _I have to say though, I love how this oneshot turned out! I had this idea all over my mind but couldn't write all week due to studying DX anyhow, review and tell me what you think!_


	15. Chapter 14: Distractions

A/N: _A fun little chapter of our favorite couple. Enjoy!_

 _..._

 _ **Chapter 14:**_ ** _Distractions._**

Anne woke up with a horrible pain in her head. She sat in the bed holding her head into her hands as she tried to make sense of where she was. It took her a second till the memories of the previous night flew back to her; she buried her face into her hands before forcing herself to the bathroom.

A quick cold shower almost did the trick for her and she felt slightly better. She wished she could change into her uniform to give her strength to face the day, but she ended up changing into a simple dress she didn't believe she's worn something like since she was seventeen. She blow-dried her hair quickly before finally gathering some courage to get out of the room. She decided she had enough of memories and sentiments the night before and decided to deal with everything as though it was a new place and a new mission she had to finish.

That was all what it was _; just a mission._

Anne had breakfast alone as she was told Treize had to leave early for a meeting. She wondered with whom. Treize was under house arrest, how could he have possibly left? And where to?

Anne shook her head to clear it up, the night before and her headache taking their toll on her mind. She'd have to wait for Treize when he gets home to ask him. She hoped it wasn't serious.

All Anne needed now was to find something to distract herself until he returns. She tried to remember when was the last time she's had a day off to do as she pleased; it must've been years, maybe even not since her days at the Academy. And with that last thought Anne sipped the last of her tea and decided to take a walk in the garden. It looked like a beautiful day outside, one of the last sunny days of September.

Anne walked quietly between the rosebushes at first, she noticed the gardeners that were working on the roses; she greeted them casually and then offered to help. The men protested politely at first but then let her deal with the plants when they saw how good she was with them. It's been years since she had touched a garden, but the words of Lady Angelica Khushrenada were still playing in her head of how to take care of such plants. She had practically taught her everything about them and Anne found it extremely entertaining to work on that woman's garden.

By noon, the sun was becoming hotter so Anne decided to rest for a while. She went inside, washed her hands and went back to have a refreshment by the roses she's worked on. It was a few minutes after her return that she noticed she was no longer alone. Treize was standing beside one of the bushes and Anne walked slowly till she was right beside him. She didn't want to interrupt him thinking, so she stayed silent till he turned to her.

"Hey," he said with a small smile when he noticed her. "How was your night?"

"Well. Thank you." She replied with a nod.

Treize didn't reply, only nodded. Anne could instantly see how tired he looked, even more than the night before. She wondered if he had slept at all the previous night. He was looking at her intensely till she felt a little blush spreading on her cheeks. She avoided his look and looked at the roses instead; they were standing beside a bright red rosebush.

Treize followed her look and smiled. "They told me you were working on them since morning. You did a lovely job."

Anne smiled, "I was, thank you."

"I've tried to keep the garden the same since mother's death." Treize said almost dreamily. Anne hadn't heard him talking about his mother like that before, "the place seemed to be falling apart by the second day after her death. I was failing miserably but it seemed to be working. I wish I had you to tell me what to do."

The last sentence almost got her off-guard and she blinked. She was kind of relieved she had the roses to pretend to look at.

"I think it turned out beautifully," she blurted out, "Lady Angelica would have been proud."

Anne felt Treize's look on her from the corner of his eyes but she still avoided his look. They stayed silent for a while and then decided to head back inside for lunch.

Lunch was a quite event. Treize ate silently and Anne made an effort to comment on the meal still fearing being watched as Treize hadn't said anything except an occasional nod or a single word answer here and there. He seemed to be thinking intensely on something, Anne wondered what was on his mind.

By the end of the meal, Treize asked her to escort him to his study. He closed the door once they got in and stood by the window while leaving Anne standing behind. He was silent for a few beats so Anne joined him and they both looked out.

Treize started; "I wanted to speak to you of what happened today and last night. I know you're probably feeling frustrated enough of me keeping you in the dark for this long, but I'm afraid it was necessary as I didn't know if our plan might actually work."

Anne didn't say anything, only looked at him more intensely from the corner of her eye as he was now looking out the window while speaking. It didn't bother her that he was avoiding looking at her; it felt a bit relaxing really; his looking away while speaking to her, or occasionally through her, had always been a standard of her time with him. It gave her some kind of security.

"We have been being watched for the past night and half a day. I'm not exactly sure about the rest of the manor, but the study here is safe. I checked it myself, so you can ask whatever you want, I'll try to answer." Treize said in the same manner.

Anne found herself letting of a breath she was holding even as she was almost positive it was safe to talk there. She wanted to ask him a million questions but she didn't know from where to start. "Why are you being watched?" That was the first question that popped to her head.

Treize smiled as if caught off-guard. He turned and looked at her for the first time they got into the room. "Romefeller thinks I'm up to something. They know I haven't invited anyone here since I've been put under house arrest. Plus, they know I hadn't had any social relationships outside of my professional life since the death of my wife and then mother few years ago, I guess they thought it was weird for a friend to pop out of nowhere and decide to visit all of a sudden."

Anne nodded. It was her plan after all and she made it for a reason. She decided to change the subject, "what are we going to be doing now?" She asked then added, "I mean, about Romefeller and their project? Tobrev seemed very vague about it in his letters to Dermal. At least in the ones I saw."

Trieze returned to look out the window, "well, I've studied the files you've sent on the span of the past few months. To be honest, I don't have a lot of information right now, but my uncle and Colonel Tobrev will expose themselves somehow, I'm sure of it. From what they wrote each other, it's evident that they have been working on this for quite some time, even before I got cast away from Oz. This can't go on any longer; they can't keep it a secret forever."

"What if they find out that you know too much?" Anne asked almost childishly. She _knew_ what will happen then; Trieze would be disposed, but that didn't prevent the bang in her chest upon the thought.

"It's still too early to assume things but I don't think they'd do anything really. If they want to make this happen they're going to need me in the future, so I believe their plan is going to include me sooner or later."

Anne looked out thinking on what he's just said. She didn't have a reason to disagree. So she asked, "What now?"

Treize smiled a small smile that surprised Anne, "Now, we wait."

"Wouldn't it's been better if I hadn't joined you here?" she asked after a while, still looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"I don't think so." Trieze answered almost immediately, "I needed to have you here because it wasn't safe for you at Oz anymore, not with your obvious loyalty to me, it would have become too dangerous too quickly,"

…

The next week or so went in the same routine. They didn't go out much, but they ended up falling to the same pattern nonetheless. Anne would wake up late, they'd have breakfast in the garden if the weather was good enough, and Anne would go to the library or hang around in the garden while Trieze would work in his study, then they'd both have dinner and Treize would occasionally join her in her bedroom.

It was supposedly because they still hadn't figured if the Foundation had any spied or microphones around the house, so they had to keep up the appearances. Trieze'd come in, sit for a while, while she would have a shower and change then he would read a book and sleep on one of the couches.

It was a bit awkward at first, Anne having to move around, while he sat reading something or just staring out of the balcony to the rose garden, but she got used to it with time. They didn't used to talk much, and she'd climb to bed before he would fall asleep or leave.

Anne couldn't help but look at him as he moved around the room. She used to read a bit before bed but she could hardly see a word once he steps in. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help not to think of things she almost had; would she really be waiting for him to join her as a normal couple would had that fateful night hadn't occurred? Would she be smiling at him by the time he'd step in and not try to hide her longing to him?

 _Bad, bad idea, Anne! Stop thinking that way!_

And with that last command Anne would always shut her thoughts and force herself to sleep while her mind would start playing images of things she refused to think of while awake.

…

 _All the tumbling reservations  
_ _At the heart of my mistakes  
_ _Oh, some things you can't go back to  
_ _'Cause you let them slip away_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _just a little filling fluffy chapter. I had so much fun writing this one and the next one is going to be as fluffy, I think. Don't worry, the story will move along after that, but after all the time I kept these two from each other, I thought they (and us) deserved some fluffiness._

 _I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and let me know what you think ^_^_


	16. Chapter 15: Almeria

**_Chapter 15:_** ** _Almeria_**

Anne walked aimlessly through the corridors of the Khushrenada manor. The clock was pointing to ten in the evening when she passed it a few minutes earlier but she had no intentions of going back to her room. For some reason, she hadn't been able to close her eyes since she bid Trieze goodnight almost an hour ago.

She wondered into a hallway she had been before only once and opened a door to the left hoping she hadn't gotten lost. The familiar look of bookshelves covering some of the walls greeted her dimly eliminated by the hallways light coming from behind her.

Even though she only had discovered this room earlier that day, Anne still couldn't believe how many libraries this manor had. She knew of the main one on the second floor, but that was a two story enormous library with walls covered with books reaching up to the high sealing. She made it a habit of hers to either spend her time there or working in the garden. But she soon found out that the house was simply filled with random rooms with small bookshelves. Some were very old and some very modern. Treize explained to her that his mother loved reading and books and wanted to add some of her own to the main library, but when that proved to be impossible due to lack of space, Lady Angelica started to fill random rooms with her books collections.

Anne thought before that she had known the late Lady Angelica, but as soon as she started going through the woman's books collections she found that she hadn't known her that well. Anne had found the Lady's diary between the books and her curiosity wouldn't stop nagging on her till she started reading it. The late lady hadn't wrote every detail of her life, but she wrote about the most important ones, like a few special occasions from her adolescence days, her first days at collage and then the time she met Lord Gerald Khushrenada in. It turned out that she wasn't even a noble; she had been a citizen of the Colonies before she got married and left to be with the only man she had ever loved. She continued to write about her life on Earth and about the time she had Treize and his older sister; Melanie, in. Anne had found herself extremely enjoying reading the pits of that woman's life and made her respect her even more, if that was even possible.

It's been three months now since Anne had joined Treize and though they had no idea of what was going on outside the walls of the Khushrenada estate other than the obvious. Dermail and Tobrev hadn't started anything unusual in the Foundation but they had tried to reach Trieze more than once.

Anne and Trieze had managed to find out a lot more about their plans than they'd expected though. Tobrev had apparently been the leading engineer on a project called 'The Lunar Station'. Anne had heard of it before. She knew it was a new project of Romefeller's but since it wasn't directly connected to Oz, she hadn't tried to interfere with it, but now it seemed like Dermail had developed a weird obsession with The Station for some reason and the papers that Anne had found were concerning that and not a station on Earth as she had assumed before.

But they still had no information about what was happening back at Oz, which almost drove her crazy. She just hated the idea of Tobrev now being able to mess around in her office or apartment, not that she had kept anything of value for him to put his hands on, but still, imagining him in there was getting on her nerves.

She and Trieze had already agreed on not trying to ask too many questions about what was going back there so not to endanger their new cover up. The cover up of her disappearance that she and Zechs had worked on appeared to have worked magically. Everyone believed that Lady Une was killed in that plane accident, even Tobrev himself seemed unsuspicious, he seemed a bit relieved actually that he managed to be rid of her.

So, instead of going mad with unanswered questions, Anne started to indulge herself in either working on the rose garden or, especially that the weather was getting extremely cold nowadays, reading Lady Angelica's books collections. Anne thought that she had at least heard of all known authors but the names she's read on the back of the lady's books proved her otherwise. She had wondered how she had never heard of such good writers until she did a little research and found that they all were Colonies writers. The very kind of writers Rompheler despised, which, needless to say, made Anne even more determined to read their work.

And that what she was doing when Trieze found her. Anne walked carefully to the room and hit the light switch to be greeted with the inviting view of books all around her. She picked up the book she left before dinner and sat on a chair tugging her feet under her then started reading. She had forgotten herself so much in the book that she didn't feel him going in and set in front of her. When she looked up, he was staring directly into her eyes that she almost jumped and the book fell from her hands. Trieze smiled.

"I'm sorry," he said picking the book she was reading up. He read the title and a small frown crossed his face. Anne knew why, it was one of his mother's school notebooks and he must have recognized it. She was only thankful he didn't see her read his mother's diary before.

"I didn't mean to—I just found it and—"

"It's alright. I don't mind." He interrupted handing the notebook back to her with a small smile. "She would have loved for someone to read what she's written."

Anne took the book back. "Thank you," she only said. "It's really beautifully written, I'm surprised she hadn't had anything published."

Trieze shock his head and went to the firehouse and let it before going back to stand infront of the bookshelf. "Father would have strongly agonized the idea." When Anne kept looking at him waiting for him to elaborate, he added. "He would never have his wife do something as common. In his words, ladies of fine noble societies can never work to support themselves."

Anne chuckled, "Imagine the _scandal_!" She said and pretended to gasp covering her open mouth with her hand before rolling her eyes.

Trieze laughed aloud and Anne couldn't help but giggle. That was how it had been between them for a while now; they'd make small talks and often joke with each other. He had always managed to make her laugh and she him. Anne had sensed that their relationship has changed from a commander officer one to something she couldn't yet put her hand on a long time ago. She didn't know when it started, but she at least knew it was doomed to happen. Before, Trieze had always been so cold with her, so calculating in her presence, but now, it was different, it was like their forced company had made them step into something else, some form of friendship. Anne liked it.

"I hadn't come to this room in ages." He murmured but Anne could hear him even from that far. He crocked his neck and smiled to her yet again. "When we were young, mother would set us around her in front the fireplace and start reading to us. Melanie and I. She would sometimes read things she had written herself. Of course, we weren't very aware back then, but when we grew up, we knew how much she liked it; writing and reading. I haven't inherited any of that but Melanie was taught well." He smiled to himself as he examined a book he just took out. Anne knew what he was referring to; Melanie Barton was one of the well-known children writers in both Earth and the Colonies.

They didn't talk much afterwards and both continued to read separately. Anne was feeling drowsy by the minute and her eyes were starting to close on their own yet she still couldn't bring herself to close the notebook and leave. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and Treize was whispering her name gently. "Anne?"

She looked up half asleep and instantly noticed their proximity, but that didn't seem to bother him. "Let's get you to bed, you're going to sleep here otherwise," he finished with a small smile.

Anne rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock behind him; it was almost one in the morning. She nodded and they walked together to her room. Anne meant to turn around and bid him goodnight for the second time that night but his proximity stopped her yet again. He didn't let go of her shoulder as his hand was placed on her back during their walk. He only stared at her with his hand still in its place.

They stayed like that for a minute before Trieze's hand traveled to a lock of brown hair that fell on her face and tucked it back. Anne blinked as his hand touched her ear and she attempted to look away, but ended up looking at his lips and then she did something she thought she would never do again, she blushed.

Trieze didn't move and she could feel his worm breath on her face, she could tell he was waiting for her permission to come closer but all she did was swallow. Treize moved back.

"Good night," he mouthed and turned walking away, leaving her staring at his back with her hand on the handle not knowing what just happened.

…

Anne woke up early the next day but stayed in bed for a couple of minutes more trying to orient her thoughts. She hadn't slept till the first rays of dawn as she kept thinking of what Trieze was about to do the previous night hadn't he backed up in the last second. She sighed and dragged herself to the bathroom forcing herself to take a cold shower to wake up.

She changed and did her hair quickly trying to decide on what she would do with the rest of the day, maybe she'd go back here and sleep for a while, though she doubted it with her brain storming from one idea to the next in a matter of a few seconds. Trieze has told her he'd be out for most of the day so she knew she'd be having the rest of the day for herself.

She was still holding her brush when a knock on the door of her room startled her. She cleared her throat and asked whoever was knocking to come in.

It was a servant; he bowed slightly and greeted Anne, "Good morning, Miss Anne."

"Good morning, has His Excellency left yet?"

"Yes, Miss. He's left early this morning,"

"Oh," Anne couldn't help the disappointment in her voice even as she knew he was probably already gone. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, Miss. You have a guest downstairs,"

Anne frowned, _she_ had a guest? Who could it be? What if it was from Rompheler? What if it was a trap? _Great_ , her mind wasn't even working properly and now she was going to blow up her cover in front of God knows who.

Anne took a deep breath, "Who is it?"

"It's Miss Almeria Andal."

Anne almost let a sigh in relief. What harm could meeting Almeria do? "I'll be right downstairs," she answered and the servant left. She looked herself last time in the mirror and tried to make herself look as bright as possible; she smiled and took a deep breath before heading to the stairs.

Anne had known Almeria Andal for years even if not personally; when she was still Anne Marescot she hadn't known her all that well as she was still a little girl of ten years old and even as she became Trieze's assistant; she still hadn't met her, not personally at least. Almeria was a girl Lady Angelica Khushrenada had adopted into her care in one of her trips to the Colonies. Anne was too young then, but she still heard the rumors when the lady went back with the small child and announced she'd be in her and her husband care. Anne used to glance the little girl sometimes playing when she visited or at social occasions. She remembered how she used to be a ball of energy.

Almeria was now very close to Trieze who had become her guardian after his parents' death. She was still underage and her safety deposits weren't due until she was 21. But Anne knew her relationship with Trieze was way deeper than just money based, at least in the sense that she would always call him whenever she gets into trouble, which happened a lot. Anne would mostly take care of those things for Trieze and get Almeria out of a lot of the situations she'd gotten herself into.

Anne knew that Trieze liked his Almeria, if only by the fact that she was the only person outside his family whom he really cared about. He would often ask her to check on Almeria's records in school and the way she was spending the money she was supposed to use for studying.

Almeria was a typical young girl that desired to explore everything around her, though Anne knew she mostly meant well. She was just the same ball of energy she was when she was ten years old. Anne didn't know if she still had any family in the Colonies or any at all. She had been away since she was thirteen and was enrolled into one of the highest aristocratic schools that all Rompheler girls have to go to sooner or later, including Anne herself. Lady Angelica had made sure that she wants for nothing and now Trieze did.

When Anne got down the stairs, she found Almeria standing in the hallway. She hadn't seen her in years and she doubted the eighteen year old girl that stood with her back to her would remember her even if she tried. She had grown up with a nice figure and long chestnut hair that got to her knees.

The two women sat together after introductions and greetings at a loveseat beside one of the widest windows in the Khushrenada's guests' room. For a moment Anne questioned if it felt weird for Almeria to set in the guests' room in the house she grew up in, but the girl didn't seem to mind. Anne knew she was staying in an apartment in the city that Trieze has bought for her to stay in whenever she was back from her school or she decided to visit. She had heard Almeria telling him that she wanted to stay in the city and not far away in a big house by herself.

"I'm sorry; I must have startled you by coming uninvited like this." Almeria said with a small smile as she finally settled with Anne setting before her.

"Not at all," Anne smiled and waved her hand, "it's just I wasn't expecting company that's all and you used to live here."

Almeria laughed, "Trieze has told everything, ha? Well, it's true, but sometimes even dear places can hold memories so powerful to leave you at peace."

Anne didn't reply so Almeria added; "look at me, I'm supposed to be here to keep you company while Trieze is away and I'm talking nonsense."

Anne chuckled, "thank you. Don't worry you're doing a very good job."

"I know Trieze very well to know how boring it is to stay alone with him for this long with no one else to talk to," Anne let a chuckle when she imagined Treize setting with over chatting Almeria and trying to answer her questions.

"So, where have you been on earth? It must've been years since you've last been here."

Anne nodded, "since I was a child actually. I've been out on a Safari a few months ago. It was very exciting." she lied and Almeria nodded. "I decided to enjoy a while off in peace before exploring more." She added.

"Well, I think we should go out today. It's a beautiful day. I can show you the city a little, if you like?"

"I don't believe I can—"

"You'll love it. I can also show you where the great shops are located. We can even pick our Christmas ball dresses together." Almeria added excitedly.

Anne was about to object again before she added, "Christmas ball?"

"Yes, the Khushrenada's annual Christmas ball." Almeria answered and Anne could see her eyes twinkle with excitement as she answered. "It's an annual ball the family used to have; it's been a few years since we last did, since mother's death actually. But Melanie had convinced Trieze to revive the tradition this year."

Anne was slow to recover, "yes, of course. I just wasn't very sure about the date, that's all."

"Oh, it's still a couple of weeks away, but it's never too early to be prepared, right?"

…

"Thank you," Anne said smiling at the waiter who just brought her coffee. She felt so exhausted that she believed she could sleep for two days. It was about six in the evening now; Almeria had insisted on showing her the entire city which Anne, of course couldn't object to, or say she had known every inch of already. Then she proceeded to drag her from shop to shop for hours, till she felt absolutely worn out of trying clothes. In the end, they both left with a couple of dresses; one for Almeria and one for her. They were now at a coffee shop Almeria suggested after they had a quick lunch.

"It's been so long since I've last seen the city like today." Almeria smiled as she looked out the window. "Mother used to bring me here after we'd go around the city like today in the holidays I'd have back here." She added dreamingly, Anne knew she wasn't aiming the talk at her, she was just thinking out loud.

"Lady Angelica was a great woman." Anne answered then realized what she's just said and added, "I mean she must've been from what you and Trieze keep saying about her."

Almeria looked at her hands and then at her coffee before taking a sip. She didn't seem to have noticed Anne's stutter anyway. "He talks about her to you?" she asked a moment later then added; "I mean, it's been a very long while since he or Melanie last said anything about mother."

Anne tried to hide her surprise at the pure innocence the question came out of Almeria's mouth with. For a second, Anne could see the little scared girl that Lady Angelica had brought with her from the Colonies looking at her from the end of the table. She knew she didn't mean any disgrace by what she asked, so Anne smiled the realest smile she had all day; "well, not much. But if you want to know more about her, I have something you might want to see."

Almeria's eyes sparkled with curiosity and Anne pulled out one of lady Angelica's diaries. She had only began reading it the day before and brought with her in her bag in case she needed something to read. She would tell Trieze later that she'd given it to Almeria to read.

It took Almeria's confused expression a couple of seconds as she went through the small notebook's pages to change to a small smile. She looked back up at Anne. "Where did you find it?"

"In the library of the Khushrenada manor," She smiled, "I had been reading it and I'm sure Trieze wouldn't mind you borrowing it for a while. There are more when you finish it."

Almeria looked back eagerly at the notebook and read the first few lines in the first page. "She's talking here about when she met father." Almeria smiled then looked up, "I asked her once how they met and if their marriage was arranged like all Romefeller's marriages were." She chuckled to herself then added, "I wasn't shocked to know it wasn't; that kind of love they had. It was impossible to arrange something like that."

Anne smiled and knew exactly what she Almeria was talking about. In their society, a lot of the marriages were arranged. There wasn't a law against it, but when most families' are wealthy and power hungry, this way was the only way to increase their influence somehow, in addition to protecting their power, and the only possible way was to marry among them. So it ended up with most couples keeping up their marriages for the sake of appearances.

"That's why mother died not long after father. She died of sadness even as Trieze and Melanie tried their hardest to keep her company and to fill the space he left behind. I knew she couldn't take it." Almeria continued in a sad voice. "Trieze changed the most after her death. I didn't see him a lot after her funeral but I knew he lost a part of himself that wasn't coming back."

Anne didn't know what to say to that, she only looked at Almeria who was staring out the window again, seeing something Anne couldn't see. Anne found herself lost in memory too, to the times Trieze would get lost into thoughts too and talk of home. She understood what Almeria was saying.

"I can be a drama queen sometimes," Almeria said a moment later sniffing and looking back at Anne. "I'm sorry, it happened a long time ago, but I can't help myself from remembering whenever I'm back here from school." She added with a small laugh. Anne remembered how she felt when she first arrived here a couple of months earlier and understood exactly how Almeria felt.

"Don't worry about it." Anne smiled and placed her hand along the girl's hand in front of her, "if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here. I know how it feels to lose someone dear."

Almeria smiled and nodded slightly, "that'd be awesome." She was quite for a breath then added, "thank you. Not just for this, but for the way your presence here is affecting Trieze too."

"He looks happy," Almeria said with a nod as she looked at her coffee, "and I know that that's because you're here. So thank you. I didn't think it was even possible for him to fall in love again after what happened."

Anne cleared her voice, "Do you mean his late wife?"

"What?" Almeria seemed confused for a second, "No," she shock her head almost annoyed. "I'm not talking about _Lea._ That woman was the coldest most heartless bitch I've ever known. Trieze is better off without her."

Anne blinked at the swear word and the ghastly way Almeria was talking about Lea. She had always thought that it was out of love for her that Trieze hadn't been with anyone since she died.

"Did you know she left him only after six months of their marriage? I heard it with my own ears; she said she couldn't live with him any longer."

 _That's new_. Why hadn't she known about this before? "Why did they marry then?" She asked.

"Arranged marriage, of course," Almeria answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "No one would have ever thought Trieze would be the one to marry this way. Mother had told me what happened and I kind of understood; I even felt sorry for Lea for a while wasn't for her leaving like that."

Almeria looked at Anne and must've realized something because she added: "Trieze has been in love with a girl who died a year before his marriage."

Anne froze and only seemed to be able to keep up with Almeria because she didn't want to let her thoughts take the place of her voice.

"I was too young back then to remember her, but after her death, mother used to always say that she was a very intelligent young lady and very beautiful." Anne was hearing Almeria talk like she was speaking from the end of a tunnel. "She said that Trieze had lost it after her death and became totally isolated from everything and everyone. She couldn't even believe that he agreed to marry Lea when father told him to. She said she would have stood by his side if he had refused and would've managed to convince father that he didn't want her, but he blew up in her face when she suggested he might regret it after a few years if he finds someone he actually wanted to be with. I heard him say he didn't care about anyone anymore. It was like he died with her that night; she used to say."

Almeria looked back at Anne. She must've seen something in Anne's face because she said, "But he's clearly over her. I mean he seems, to me at least, equally taken by you."

Anne blinked and tried not to take what Almeria was saying to heart. Almeria must be exaggerating. Trieze couldn't have done that. He couldn't have lost everything because of her… could he? If it was true, then why did he act so indifferent towards her when they met in the Academy? Why hadn't he said anything? Maybe he got over it with time. There was really no other explanation. Almeria was just probably over-romanticizing things. That was all.

…

It was almost eight when Anne finally was summoned to dinner saying Trieze was finally home. She had invited Almeria and she had left saying she'd back later after she finishes a few matters. Anne expected her to be home any second. She hoped it'd be before she gets to meet Trieze alone.

The dinning room was lit and the table was ready when Anne got in. However, no one was in there. She stood for a few moments before calling a servant and asking where Trieze was and if Almeria was back yet; before the man could answer, Anne froze as she heard a laugh from the hallway leading to the room. She dismissed the servant mind-absently and stood waiting.

"Of course, you must understand, my son," the voice was saying, "a lot of factors come in between these kinds of decisions. I don't have to tell you how politics work, now do I?" It said almost joking and Anne was now positive to whom it belonged. She turned and was directly greeted with Duke Dermail walking in with Trieze, Almeria following suit. It was clear that they were engaged in a conversation, but the Duke was silent once he spotted her.

Her first instinct was to salute and take leave, but she remembered who she was now; _he doesn't know who I am,_ she repeated to herself and made a smile that she hoped didn't seem forced or faked.

Trieze quickly smiled when he saw where the Duke's eyes were and walked to Anne. She smiled to him as he placed his arm around her waist. "Uncle, allow me to introduce Miss Anne Mason to you." Anne smiled.

"Miss Mason, it's so good to meet you," Anne tried to hide the disgust she felt of the almost too sweet tune the Duke was using, like he wouldn't kill her in the spot if she proved to be a problem.

"Duke Dermail, it's so nice to finally meet you, sir. You have no idea how much I heard about you." She smiled as he took her hand and kissed her wrest. A shiver crossed her spine when his lips touched her skin and tried to hide it with a wider smile.

"Good things, I hope."

" _Great_ things, sir," Anne replied as Trieze pointed to the table for them to get seated.

Dinner wasn't the quite event Anne had hoped for, at least it started as so. She tried to block everything and focus on what was being said. So halfway through the meal her head was practically throbbing with pain from exhaustion. But at least she knew a few Trieze was doing what they've planed, Duke Dermail was clearly trying to not give Treize any straight answers while trying to make him agree on something she couldn't yet put her hand on. Trieze was still playing him very good with smiles and polite words and, clearly, no straight answers.

"So, Trieze, I say why don't we move this evening along and see the terms of our proposal?" Duke Dermail suddenly said causing all three heads on the table to snap at him as he picked up his wine glass and smiled at Trieze.

Anne instantly sensed the change in the mood and tried to pretend to keep eating and not gaze too much at the two men. Trieze didn't look away from his plate but smiled.

"There's no point at keeping the chatter going on, don't you think?" The Duke added when Trieze didn't show any intention in replying.

"That actually sounds very simple, but I don't think you understand, uncle, this deal ensures that you would always have the upper hand against those that oppose you. I understand, but what about the Colonies?"

"Ah, don't tell me you've grown soft to those people."

Trieze laughed as he took a sip from his wine glass, "I don't think this is about softness anymore, uncle." He said as his smile was fading. "But just humor me on this; will this be appropriate if it was directed over, not Earth, but, say, this very city? Or, I don't know, if the results proved to be as disastrous as it was when the Alliance decided it was time to put the Colonies on their knees? When almost every politician in this Foundation was put to the same choice you're proposing to the council right now?"

With this, Anne had to look at Dermail as he didn't answer. The tension in the room was obvious to everybody by this point and Almeria dropped her fork and stared between Dermail and Trieze like she was in a Bing-Bong match.

Duke Dermail was narrowing his eyes at Trieze by this time and Anne almost swore that he would start yelling at Treize in the very least; instead his thin lips drew a line in what seemed to be a smile. "Though it has nothing to do with what I'm asking, I just want to clarify that I had no idea that things could get so far. So unfortunate." He answered.

Trieze shock his head and practically spat his next sentence in his uncle's face, "What about my father, uncle? Was he of those who were so _unfortunate_?"

 _What in the world are they talking about?_

Anne had known about Dermail's plan, of course. She and Trieze had agreed upon every move they were going to play whenever Dermail or Toprev came to him. But, what had Trieze's dead father to do with any of this? A year into her joining the academy, she had read in the newspaper that Lord Gerald Khushrenada had died a year after Trieze's marriage, but that was about it, no reason of death was announced and nothing was said about his funeral except that it was private affair. The press tried to stir things up for a while, but news of the Khushrenadas calmed down just a few weeks later, until, of course, Trieze's accomplishments started to take over headlines.

Also, what was this incident with the Alliance and the Colonies? Did that happen while she was at the Academy?

Anne could see Almeria's face becoming as pale as the wall behind her as she only stared into her plate. Trieze and Duke Dermail were staring so intensely into each other's eyes that it seemed as though they have lost track of that others were around them.

Dermail's voice was getting rougher, "I thought I already said that that is not the reason I'm here tonight. Your father's death was very unfortunate but that wa—"

"That was what, uncle?"

"That happened a very long time ago," the Duke seemed to be trying to regain some of the calmness of the room but was clearly not succeeding. "There are more important matters to focus on right now,"

"That's right," Treize nodded, "and if you could remind me what were they exactly?"

"I'm here for you to give me your _word_ to stay out of this. No matter what happens." The Duke said impatiently.

Trieze all but snorted, "You seem very confident in that I would do it,"

It took about two minutes after Trieze said what he said for Duke Dermail to lose all the composure he was trying to put on to humor Treize, he knotted his fingers under his chin. "You're just like your father,"

" _Excuse me?_ " Trieze said and Anne could see his grip on his glass was tightening so much that she feared he might break it.

"I've always thought it was just your looks; you look like him, you walk like him, you even grip your glass the same way he did when he's on the brink of rage." Dermail smiled and popped his knuckles.

Trieze didn't move a muscle on what his uncle was saying. On the surface, he seemed very calm, but to anyone who knew him it was clear that his anger was boiling to the surface. Anne could see it and was desperate to calm him before he would do something she knew he would regret in his uncle's presence. She did the only thing she knew; her hand left her lap and was on his knee. He seemed to sense it as his free hand flew over it; he just laid it over hers so lightly that she could barely feel it.

Duke Dermail was still smiling, "I bet there are facets of your personality that are a lot like his. Your father had a breaking point and I bet you do too. His was your mother. He did a lot to see it that she wasn't harmed, even when I wouldn't have even bothered." Trieze stiffened and his grip on Anne's hand hardened. Dermail leaned back in his seat. "I bet yours is somewhere too, shall we discover it?"

"I'm in no mood to play your psychotic games, uncle. If that's all you've got to say for this dinner, I suggest you leave." Trieze said very calmly and Dermail smiled again.

"Of course, of course," he said as he stood. Trieze kept seated and looked straight ahead not letting go of Anne's hand. "I just want to add just a little thing to you, _boy_ , if you have as much as less than _honorable_ intentions about how this is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider."

Trieze didn't flinch as his uncle left the room with no other words. For full three minutes, everyone was still where they were. Trieze was still standing and Anne was looking in front of her until she noticed Almeria looking so pale that she believed the girl would pass out any second; she was by her side right away and made her drink some water before convincing her to move to the couch.

* * *

 ** _A couple of notes:_** _Almeria Andal is an entire OC character of mine. I needed some character to stir events for the plot and I was going to use Dorothy, but Dorothy wouldn't have worked unless I made her OOC which didn't feel right. If you're interested, her name is taken from the name of a Spanish city. It's Arabic in origin and means a "watchtower" (Al-Mariyah_ _المريَّة_ _) or a word derived from the word mirror in Arabic (Mira'ah_ _مرآة_ _); because it's a coastal city and its features would often reflect upon the water around it… I thought that was very beautiful and described how I wanted my Almeria to be; so innocent and reacting on instinct to everything around her. (Also it's close to the Arabic word used to describe food that's delicious but not bad for you.)_

 _Andal is short for Andalusia, the region where Almeria is located in Spain._

 _Secondly, I hope Une's artificial attitude is clearly shown above, because that's exactly how I intended it to be. Une had lived most of her life (or at least that's how I imagined her canon-wise) calculating her every move and trying to control her every emotion. It's still fairly new to her to act as herself, but she's getting there, as in the library scene with Trieze ;)_

 _I'm so sorry for being long, if you're still reading; you're awesome! And I hope you've enjoyed yourself so far as I have… Till next time ;)_

….


	17. Chapter 15 - part 2: Thinking Out Loud

**_A/N:_** _this is not exactly a chapter. When I started writing the next chapter for this story, I found myself writing a finish to the last chapter and, well, it didn't fit the next one plot-wise and so I decided to publish it as a follow-up for the last chapter instead of editing it. I hope that is not confusing._

 _I'll try to finish the new chapter tonight. I had a major writer block for the past couple of months that I think I'm over, so fingers-crossed that I can actually finish this... Okay, enough rambling, enjoy this small add-on the last chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 15 part 2:** Thinking Out Loud

I'm thinking about how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's just the touch of a hand  
Well, me— I fall in love with you every single day

...

The night air hadn't felt colder.

Anne shivered as she made her way through the rose garden hoping the cold air might clear her head. Maybe the change from her overheated bedroom would force her brain to slow down enough for her to catch on dearly missed sleep.

It's been exactly three hours since the omnipresent dinner that happened between Trieze and Duke Dermail and she was still uncertain what Dermail had meant with his threats. She supposed they weren't exactly empty as she knew how ruthless that man was, but she didn't expect their effect either. When the Duke left, she was so occupied by Almeria that she didn't notice Trieze leaving and Almeria herself looked like she's just seen a ghost when she heard Dermail's threats.

Anne hadn't seen Trieze since.

She tried to organize the things she heard in her mind; she knew that Duke Dermail was in desperate need for Trieze to stay away of his plans regarding the station. Trieze had predicted much already, even as he was no longer OZ's leader, he still had lots of loyalty between its soldiers. They simply adored him; they'd follow him anywhere if he as so much asked. But what troubled her was the thing with Trieze's father. What was that about? And why hadn't Trieze told her anything about it? Did the Duke somehow have a hand in his death? How? And why? And if what was true, what did Lady Angelica have to do with all of it?

Anne rubbed her temples trying to keep the weird explanations away. She couldn't assume anything; she had learned that the hard way with Trieze. If only not making assumptions was helping.

Not making assumptions meant she had to dive into other thoughts. Thoughts about what Almeria had said earlier that evening. About what she had done on dinner. She tried to deem it as a moment of stupidity that she would never do again, but then she knew she would. He needed her, and she did what she could to comfort him. She had no idea what impact what she did would have on him if any at all.

It felt weird; thinking about this felt weird now. It's different; everything has changed. She knew it had since she got here. She knew it since the moment she admitted she still had feelings for him. This weird friendship they had evolved into changed their relationship beyond the turning point. Perhaps it had always been there, but the freedom of military obligations and ranks made it easier for the two of them to connect again, adding to that being alone together and forced to act as lovers half the time.

Anne shook her head to clear her thoughts; her head and feelings felt like a mess and sleep deprivation made it worse. She was just avoiding the question that made her get out of bed and come here; how does she feel about Trieze?

"Anne."

Anne heard her name and turned. She was faced with Trieze standing at the beginning of the lane she had taken between the bare bushes. He didn't seem surprised to see her; his voice only reflected acknowledgment and he walked to her while she stood waiting.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" He asked when he was close enough; he had a small crocked smile as he looked at her.

"Not really," she answered and looked at his tired face under the moonlight.

"Here, take this, you look freezing," he said as he took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she murmured and tried to ignore how familiar the whole situation was turning. She turned and looked at the moon.

They stood in silence for a few minutes.

"I owe you an apology," the sentience came out very quietly that Anne had to turn to look at him to make sure she's heard it.

She stared at him for a moment, "why?" only seemed to leave her mouth.

Trieze came closer and his eyes seemed to look everywhere except in hers. If she hadn't known him so well, she would've believed he was at loss of words. "I hadn't told you about Dermail. I should've told you before dinner and not let you get shocked by what we were saying. And... well, I should have also told you the reason I wanted revenge as much as you do a long time ago." He added dramatically sighing.

Anne was taken aback for a second.

"You don't."

He looked at her and she found herself blurting; "your motives, I mean." His eyes seemed to only now finding hers and Anne didn't know if she preferred he would go back to look away until she did, "I didn't ask for explanations and you didn't have to give them."

A weird expression crossed his face and Anne suddenly felt a bit guilty by what she's just said. She didn't know why until it clicked; did he seem a bit hurt?

"Nevertheless," he suddenly said fancying she wished to go on, "I still have to tell you, at least by this point you deserve to know. I'm no longer your superior; you have the right to know."

"You practically saved my life, Trieze." She didn't know what came over her, but if he wanted to be honest about things, then she'd be honest. "You don't owe me anything," she said that without looking into his eyes; for some reason, her shoes seemed more interesting for the moment.

He didn't answer. Did she offend him? She finally looked up, Trieze was directly in front of her (or has he been close already and only now she realized it?) that she moved back on instinct and her back hit the bare branches behind her until she was trapped between him and the rosebush. Suddenly, Anne could feel his breath on her neck. She resisted closing her eyes and inhaling deeply the smell of a mixture of cologne and something else. He was standing intimately close that she wanted to place her hands on his chest, but all she could do was look into his eyes. She wondered what he wanted. Had her words been inviting? She wondered what she should say or do. Lastly, she wondered why he cared about saying these things to her, why was he still here standing with her?

Trieze stood for a while not doing anything but look into her eyes; he suddenly reached up for a stray lock of her hair that escaped the bun she kept her hair in and brushed it away from her shoulder; his fingers skimmed her bare skin that was exposed from beneath her cardigan. He placed the lock securely behind her ear. She inhaled sharply at the familiarity and intimacy of it all.

She scarcely knew what to say, so she said; "I think—I think I should go back in—"

"You are so cruel," he suddenly whispered looking hurt. So hurt that she wanted to ask for forgiveness and she didn't even know for what. But she didn't say anything and she was positive her face wasn't reflecting any of the emotions she had exploding inside of her; it was something she had learned to control over the years and didn't know why she was regretting right now.

"You are cruel, because above all others you have the ability to see through me," he continued whispering; it was like he was talking to himself more than her, "to see the truth, even when you refuse to admit the truth that is plainly in front of you. My image has been so carefully molded over the last few years so that no one can ever see the real me, and yet, you see me so clearly, that it shatters my veneer into a million pieces. But you still choose not to believe it; you still choose to torture me." He closed his eyes and took the deepest breath of them all. "Why is it you can see through my mask when no one else can and yet not see me at all?" He lifted his hand and slid his thumb along her jaw line, his other fingers fanning against her neck. He lowered his head so that his lips could touch the soft flesh to the side of her jaw, near her pulse point.

Anne's body fluttered and shock in front of him, in shock at his closeness and familiarity. He brought his mouth closer to hers, inhaling her scent, before he placed his mouth lightly upon hers. Trieze's free hand winded around her waist, she was barely standing on her own and he left her mouth, from what one would barely call a kiss, for it was over almost before it started.

Anne's eyes had closed on their own by the time his lips touched hers and refused to open after they left. Although they had kissed before, it wasn't ever in this intimacy. It was never so private, it was never so familiar.

* * *

 ** _A/N: _** _Please don't forget to leave a review. It'd mean the world to me._


End file.
